Una nueva oportunidad para amar
by GingerJudo
Summary: Que pasaría si la historia de Byakuya se volviese a repetir enamorándose de la persona equivocada? Quién es ella? Contiene Lemon...
1. Chapter 1 ¿Dónde estoy?

**Hecho por: GingerJudo**

**Este es mi primer fanfic y el segundo que subo espero que les guste… y no sean muy duros conmigo cuando opinen… y envíen reviews. **

_**Disclaimer:**_**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo**_**, **_**sólo tomo prestados sus personajes****…Gracias por leerlo…**

**He optado por escribir entera la historia, aunque la publique poco a poco… porque me molesta que no los acaben y te dejen con las ganas de saber cómo siguen o acaban los fics.**

**Byakuya x Marian (Romance/Ficción/Drama)**

**Título: "Una nueva oportunidad para amar"**

Capitulo 1 ¿Donde estoy?

Marian tenía una melena bastante escalada que prácticamente le llegaba hasta la cintura, era rizada de color castaño y mechas color miel, con ojos castaños casi negros, gafas de pasta negra, un cuerpo normal pero muy atlético debido a todos los años de deporte que había dedicado cuando estaba viva.

¿Viva? - se dijo a sí misma…

No sabía exactamente qué hacía allí a sus 27 años de edad, ahora según le habían dicho se encontraba en el Distrito Rukongai a las afueras de la Sociedad de Almas.

¿Esto a caso era el cielo? Se preguntaba. Era muy joven para haber muerto… pero ya nada podía hacer, ella quiso sacrificarse para así poder salvar a un niño de un monstruo que lo acechaba.

Solo recordaba que abrazó al pequeño en brazos y corrió todo lo que pudo pero el monstruo la hirió gravemente con una garra atravesando su cuerpo y haciéndola caer al suelo… el pequeño lloraba, se puso de pie con dificultades, debido al dolor y la sangre que se deslizaba por su ropa y su cuerpo y continuo corriendo como pudo y consiguió esconder al niño. Intento alejar al monstruo unas calles; para que no lo encontrara pero cayo al suelo temiendo ser devorada y convertida a su vez en un monstruo como el que ahora la atacaba…no quería acabar así… No sabía porque pero ella veía des de hacía mucho tiempo esos seres monstruosos y había visto lo que les hacían a sus víctimas…

Entonces un hombre apareció de repente, eliminando al monstruo con solo un gesto de su espada. Era bastante alto, de vestimenta negra parecida a la de un samurái, encima de esta llevaba como una especie de bata blanca; también llevaba una catana atada a su cinturón que apenas se veía, en su cabello negro como el carbón llevaba algo metálico que no sabría decir exactamente que era… se detuvo delante de ella, la miró directamente a los ojos con una mirada fría y profunda, al encontrarse con su mirada se perdió en ellos, eran muy hermosos aunque transmitían dolor, tristeza y soledad pero también serenidad… Él cogió su mano tocando su brazalete por casualidad, como si supiese que iba a pasarle y no quisiese dejarla sola en ese momento. Sintió sus manos suaves y frías, y pudo sentir que tenía buen corazón pese a su mirada fría y severa.

Ya no aguantaba más el dolor de la herida, los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar en contra de su voluntad, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas; y lo siguiente que pensó es que iba a morir… involuntáriamente, quizá por los nervios o el dolor, apretó suavemente su mano contra la de aquel extraño... y sus ojos se fueron cerrando por completo, diciendo en un susurró, gracias….

Byakuya, la miró por un corto período de tiempo… ahora su cuerpo inmóvil, sin dolor en su rostro, parecía descansar en paz, si no fuese por la sangre esparcida por el suelo… le realizó el entierro del alma con la ayuda de su espada… mandándola a la Sociedad de Almas... suspiró con aire de resignación… y se giró para volver a su mansión… ya había acabado de realizar todas las órdenes en el mundo de los vivos…

_La primera parte es cortita, pero subiré algún capitulo más..._


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Sociedad de almas?

Capitulo 2 ¿Sociedad de almas?

Marian, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontraba tumbada en el suelo… se miró rápidamente. A unos metros encontró su mochila de deporte y recordó que venía de su clase de Judo cuando había pasado todo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón corto de color negro, una camiseta de color azul turquesa que solo le cubría un hombro, con un estampado de leopardo en color negro, y unas zapatillas de deporte negras pero muy finas. Un colgante de cuerda con la forma de un enorme sol, un reloj en su mano izquierda y un brazalete con varias estrellas que sobresalían unos centímetros en la muñeca derecha, regalo de sus padres cuando hizo la mayoría de edad, y que ahora en este nuevo lugar desconocido era lo único que tenía de sus padres y que estaría dispuesta a proteger con su propia vida si alguien intentaba quitárselo… En uno de sus tobillos llevaba un pequeño tatuaje con dos letras japonesas en las que ponía Judo, su gran pasión cuando vivía… y en el otro una pequeña tobillera con una pequeña bandera símbolo del país donde había vivido y que ahora era su único recuerdo de donde había nacido.

Al menos había llegado a ese nuevo mundo exactamente igual a como ella había salido de su casa aquel día… pensó… y se encontraba sana y salva porque al mirarse noto que su herida ya no estaba, ¿Cómo podía ser?

Empezó a caminar por esa nueva ciudad, la gente se veía triste, nostálgica; pensó que debía ser difícil vivir en una ciudad nueva sin gente a la que conocieras… esto iba a resultar muy duro, acababa de llegar y ya echaba de menos a su familia y a sus amigos…

Por otro lado en un lugar muy diferente al de Marian, se encontraba Byakuya Kuchicki en su gran mansión contemplando un cerezo en su enorme jardín.

De repente se le fastidio la relajación cuando una imagen se le vino a la mente sin saber porque, la de la chica en el suelo desangrándose, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras caían sus lágrimas por su rostro, y como antes de morir le apretó la mano y le dio las gracias... Aún sufriendo por la situación en la que la joven se encontraba se veía muy hermosa, y un sentimiento de lástima le invadió sin saber porque, como una simple humana podía a ver despertado ese sentimiento de pena en él. Él, el gran Byakuya, miembro de una familia de nobles acostumbrados a no mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento por los demás ya que era el destino quien decidía quien vivía y quien moría… des de que había perdido a su esposa hacía ya muchos años no había vuelto a sentir eso. Las gracias de la muchacha le resonaban en la cabeza una y otra vez, sentía que era la primera vez que le daban las gracias de una manera tan sincera. Se preguntó si la joven habría pasado ya al mundo de la Sociedad de Almas sana y salva.

Enfurecido se dijo a sí mismo - porque ese sentimiento de preocupación si no eran amigos, ni familia, ni tan siquiera eran conocidos… ¿porqué?

En ese momento se materializó su zampakutou Senbonzakura a su lado y le preguntó:

- ¿Que le preocupa amo?

- ¿A qué te refieres Senbonzakura? ¿Y por qué has salido de mi espada sin permiso?

- Lo siento amo pero recuerde que soy su otra mitad del alma y siento que algo le está molestando por dentro, me preocupé y decidí salir a ver si todo estaba bien.

- No es nada Senbonzakura.

- A mi no me puede engañar ¿no estará preocupado por la muchacha a la que salvó del Hollow el otro día verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, qué tontería.

- He sentido en su interior como decía que a pesar de estar muriendo se veía muy hermosa.

- Y qué? Acaso no puedo pensar o decir que una chica es hermosa? Soy un hombre después de todo.

- Por supuesto amo que lo puede decir, pero es algo extraño que ese comentario salga de usted, puesto que des de que murió su esposa Hisana, nunca más había vuelto a decir que una joven era hermosa. Si quiere puedo ir a ver si ha llegado a la Sociedad de Almas y ver si se encuentra bien sin que se dé cuenta de mi presencia.

- Ya es suficiente Senbonzakura!

- Lo siento amo si le he ofendido, ya regreso a mi espada... Cuando volvía a su espada pensó para sí mismo creo que cuando se descuide mi amo me escaparé a ver si encuentro a esa joven y así veré si realmente es hermosa y veré si se encuentra bien.

_Espero que os esté gustando... ya he subido varios capítulos más! Disfrutén el fic... la iré subiendo rápido para no hacerles esperar. Gracias por leerlo y por los rewiews!Saludos! _


	3. Chapter 3 Espiando

Capitulo 3 Espiando

La chica deambulaba por las calles y encontró un enorme árbol donde decidió descansar un poco. Al lado había un pequeño río, un perfecto lugar para quedarse. Unos niños jugaban cerca de allí y los miró con dulzura. Cogió su mochila y miró todo lo que llevaba dentro, su kimono, un chándal, una chaqueta, ropa interior, champú y gel, dos toallas, unas gomas para recoger su largo cabello rizado, un cepillo, vendas, esparadrapo, tijeras, gasas, una muñequera, dos paquetes de kleenex, una faja que se ponía en los entrenamientos para proteger mejor la espalda o bajar de peso cuando tenía competiciones, unos tejanos largos, un jersey, otras bambas, y la goma que usaba para entrenar sola y recuperarse de su lesión del hombro; también llevaba sus llaves de casa y su monedero, con 100 euros que había sacado del cajero automático para comprar en el supermercado al día siguiente y pasar parte del fin de semana, aunque ni siquiera sabía si ese dinero serviría allí, por si de caso lo guardaría bajo llave. Bueno pensó, al menos tenía algo más de ropa aunque sonaba a poca si tenía que pasar su vida allí, menos mal que siempre llevaba más ropa por si cuando salía de entrenar hacía frío; al mirar todo lo que había en su mochila entendió cuando su padre le decía que si se iba de vacaciones llevando todo eso para solo un entrenamiento… miró uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y encontró tres piezas de fruta una manzana, una pera y un plátano y también había un sándwich, y una botella de agua de dos litros prácticamente entera, recordó a su madre que siempre le metía comida en la mochila de deporte por si se le alargaba el entrenamiento y no llegaba a casa para cenar, o por si se mareaba en el entrenamiento poder comer algo. Una enorme sonrisa salió de su boca, pero a su vez unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro recordando a sus padres ahora tan lejos de ella, a sus amigos del trabajo y los compañeros del club al que iba a entrenar.

Senbonzakura la había encontrado hacía un rato y la observaba a lo lejos, realmente lo que decía su amo era más que cierto, era muy hermosa a pesar de estar llorando, de repente oyó como la chica se hablaba a sí misma y decía ya basta de llorar Marian, la situación ahora es esta y hay que seguir para a delante como decía mi sensei, mientras se decía esto se secaba las lágrimas.

Ya empezaba a anochecer aunque aún había bastante luz y vio como los niños no volvían a sus casas y extrañada se les acercó y les pregunto cómo era que seguían allí. Los tres niños le dijeron que no tenían casa y que estaban solos por eso no podían ir a ningún sitio. Marian los miro con tristeza eran muy pequeños para estar solos y les dijo yo tampoco tengo un hogar en el que vivir si quieren pueden quedarse conmigo, como se llaman? les preguntó:

-Yo soy Toya tengo 10 años, ella es Miaka y tiene 8 años y él You y tiene 6 años.

- Vaya son muy pequeños, son como una familia verdad? Sonrió Marian. Y que os pasó?

- Sí, somos como una familia y cuidamos los unos de los otros… A los tres -dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza- nos asesinaron Hollows, pero gracias a que los shinigamis los mataron antes de que nos comieran pudimos llegar aquí – dijo el mayor de los tres, Toya.

- Oh vaya tuvieron que sufrir mucho -pensó para sí misma Marian-.

En ese momento Byakuya con un rostro serio y de enfado encontró a Senbonzakura escondido, mirando fijamente hacía algún lugar, él también miró hacía donde miraba Senbonzakura y allí estaba ella, de repente sintió un vuelco en su estómago; que me pasa pensó para sí mismo. De repente recordó a que había ido allí y se enfado con él por haber desaparecido de repente y le dijo:

- Que diantres haces aquí? Y si yo te hubiese necesitado qué?

- Perdóneme amo, pero aún después de haber hablado con usted me quede preocupado por esa muchacha y vine a ver si todo estaba bien con ella, y realmente es muy hermosa tiene buen gusto amo; además es buena persona, con gran corazón, fuerte y dulce a su vez.

Byakuya se sonrojo y le dijo: - Por qué dices eso Senbonzakura? Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi buen gusto? Y como sabes que es buena persona, con buen corazón, dulce y fuerte? No habrás estado hablando con ella verdad?

- Por supuesto que no amo. Lo sé por todo lo que he visto de ella estando aquí escondido, mire amo ¿qué va a hacer…? - mmm?

En ese momento Marian seguía conversando con los pequeños. Bueno yo acabo de llegar aquí… no sé si tienen hambre no tengo gran cosa pero podemos compartirlo si quieren.

- Nosotros le enseñaremos lo que quiera del Distrito Rukongai, no es que llevemos mucho tiempo aquí pero ya lo conocemos casi todo.

- De verdad compartiría su comida con nosotros? pregunto la mediana Miaka.

- Por supuesto que sí, dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Vengan nos quedaremos debajo del árbol para cenar y dormir, les parece bien?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii contestaron los tres a la vez.

- Bueno tengo tres piezas de fruta: una pera, un plátano y una manzana; un sándwich aunque no sé de qué es y agua. Coman lo que quieran de acuerdo? Pero repártanlo todo entre los tres. Les decía mientras acariciaba las cabezas de los tres niños.

- Cuántas cosas? Y tú no comes nada?

- Yo no tengo hambre cuando morí acababa de salir del entrenamiento y me había comido una naranja, así que no tengo hambre. Si llevo esto encima es porque mi madre siempre que iba a entrenar me metía comida en la mochila por si me mareaba por el esfuerzo físico o no me daba tiempo de llegar a casa para cenar. Además los niños han de crecer saben? Mañana ya buscaremos que comer.

- Está todo muy rico, dijo el pequeño You.

- Me alegro mucho que les guste dijo Marian.

- Y usted como se llama? Cuántos años tienes? Y…mmm…. A sí de dónde eres? Dijo el mayor de los tres, Toya.

- Es verdad no me he presentado, que torpe dijo sacando la lengua, y rascándose la cabeza con suavidad. Mi nombre es Marian, es un diminutivo de mi nombre Maria de los Angeles, tengo 27 años y soy Española. (Byakuya pensó que bonito nombre…)

- Ohhh dijeron los tres niños a la vez.

Ya había anochecido así que Marian les dijo que era hora de ir a dormir, los tres niños asintieron. Los pequeños se colocaron estirados en la hierba uno al lado del otro. Marian saco de su mochila una de sus toallas, la que estaba seca y era más grande y se la colocó encima de los niños de manera que quedarán los tres tapados con ella.

- Están bien? Marian les pregunto.

- Los tres afirmaron.

Ella les dio un beso a cada uno y les dió las buenas noches a los tres. Ella se colocó al lado del más pequeño para poder protegerlo por si algo pasara, y muy cerca suyo tenía la mochila agarrada con sus manos. Poco a poco los cuatro cerraron los ojos y entraron en un profundo y renovador sueño.

Senbonzakura y Byakuya habían mirado toda la escena sorprendidos y anonadados por lo generosa que era, lo bella que se veía cuando sonreía, tanta ternura cuando arropaba a esos niños sin familia y les besaba la frente, y lo dulce de su gesto sacando la lengua y rascándose la cabeza… simplemente era hermosa en todos los sentidos.

Senbonzakura miraba a su amo sorprendido, ¿qué iba a hacer? Pensó. Byakuya no podía irse sin mirarla de cerca otra vez, se acercó con cuidado de no ser visto y con mucho sigilo para no ser oído, se arrodilló a su lado vio como un brazo rodeaba al niño más pequeño y el otro sostenía ahora sus gafas, y vio como todo su cabello largo y rizado cubría gran parte de la hierba, todo alborotado dejando ver ese aún más bello rostro sin sus gafas, ahora sin dolor no como la otra vez, ahora todo era tranquilidad y relajación en ella y sus hermosos ojos ahora tapados por sus largas y oscuras pestañas… En un susurró le dijo: buenas noches a ti también Marian.

Byakuya y Senbonzakura se dirigieron a su mansión para dormir.

_Aquí esta la tercera parte, al ser nueva aquí me esta costando un poco enterarme de como funciona la página...para subir los capítulos pero no les haré esperar con la siguiente parte... si puedo ahora subiré algun capitulo más! Gracias por leer!  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Sentimientos

Capitulo 4 Sentimientos 

Senbonzakura ya se encontraba de nuevo dentro de su espada. Byakuya por fin se levantaba de su cama, aunque se levanto ojeroso y con una gran cara de cansancio, como si no hubiera podido apenas dormir. Byakuya pensaba: cómo iba a poder dormir con tantas cosas en la cabeza como tenía anoche, no paraban de pasar recuerdos por su mente, continuamente Marian en su cabeza. Estaba enloqueciendo al no saber qué diantres le estaba pasando. Se ducho y se dirigió al salón para desayunar.

- Buenos días nii-sama Byakuya, ostras que mala cara tienes, ¿estás enfermo?

- Con un leve sonrojo en su cara, agachando levemente la cabeza dijo:

- Buenos días Rukia, que agradable eres eh?

- Lo siento hermano es que no te ves nada bien, ¿qué dormiste mal? - Si algo así.

Una vez acabaron de desayunar Byakuya se dirigía a su despacho a realizar el papeleo que normalmente tenía que hacer para su escuadrón y el papeleo de la familia Kuchiki al ser noble, mientras se dirigía hacía el despacho pensaba en que desayunarían Marian y esos tres niños hoy… ains suspiró. Una vez en su despacho Senbonzakura se materializó a su lado y le dijo:

- No tiene muy buena cara hoy amo, ¿que a caso no pudo dormir? ¿quizá a estado pensado en una hermosa ninfa de cabello castaño? Dijo con una mezcla de ironía y risa.

- No te pases Senbonzakura.

- Es que aún no entiendo porque se sigue negando algo tan obvio, le gusta esa joven no es nada malo.

- Eso no es cierto Senbonzakura y aunque así fuera tampoco podría ser, parece mentira que con toda una vida a mi lado aún no lo entiendas, dijo con tono molesto.

- Ya sé porque lo dice, porque un noble no puede estar con alguien de clase baja y humana cierto? Pero usted ya enfrento algo parecido con su difunta esposa Hisana y consiguió aunque con mucho esfuerzo que su familia entendiera sus sentimientos. Y si esta joven les gusta no veo justo que no pueda permitirse otra oportunidad para ser feliz.

- Es cierto pero no puede ser y ya está, se acabó la discusión. Prosiguió con tono triste: Además si ni siquiera sabe quién soy, ni que soy o como me llamo.

- Eso es sencillo, cada día le toca a un capitán diferente vigilar esa zona del Distrito Rukongai pida un cambio de turno a otro capitán, así quizá la encuentre y pueda charlar con ella. Además estoy seguro que algún capitán le estaría haciendo un gran favor si no tuviesen que ir allí.

- Si eso es cierto y podría funcionar. Al menos me gustaría conocerla. Senbonzakura?

- Si amo?

- Hazme un favor sin que nadie te vea o se entere alguien lleva algo de comer a Marian y a los niños y dejáselo en algún lugar donde puedan verlo solo ellos.

- Si amo.

De repente llegó una mariposa de la muerte, diciendo que había reunión de capitanes, en el cuartel general de Yamamoto.

- Bueno Senbonzakura haz lo que te he pedido y sobretodo que ni Renji, ni Rukia o alguien se enteren.

- Confíe en mí amo, lo haré. Senbonzakura pensaba, sí que ha cambiado mi maestro nadie lo diría con lo frío, distante y serio que es, y ahora preocupado y pesando continuamente en esa joven humana… ojalá le saliese todo bien y quizá al conocerla le gustase más y se acabase enamorando de ella, creo que es lo que necesita dejar de estar solo, tener con quién charlar de cualquier cosa, y quizá así volvería a sonreír. Uy! que tarde és me voy pitando o me pegará la bronca por no cumplir sus órdenes.

De mientras en la reunión de capitanes… el capitán general Yamamoto, anunciaba que estaban habiendo problemas últimamente en el Distrito Rukongai, con la aparición de demasiados Hollows y algún que otro menos grande, además la población estaba empezando a enloquecer, había mucha más violencia y agresividad de lo normal entre las almas humanas… que suponía que era debido al pánico por los Hollows. A Byakuya le dio un vuelco en el corazón Marian estaba por allí y si le pasaba algo? En cuanto acabó la reunión se fue hacía allí, iba pensando que si había habido una reunión de capitanes era por que la cosa era grave.

Por otro lado, Marian había conseguido cambiar algo de su dinero por comida, un poco de pan y algo de fruta, y como le había sobrado algo de ese dinero les había comprado algunos caramelos a los pequeños, y aún así le había sobrado dinero con los 10 euros que se había llevado, mejor más tiempo podría cuidar de los tres pequeños. Cuando llego al árbol los pequeños aún dormían; pero para su sorpresa encontró a un lado del árbol, unas manzanas y cuatro vasitos con arroz. ¿Quién les habría ayudado?

Senbonzakura estaba escondido vigilando y asegurándose que lo encontrara Marian y nadie más. Marian guardo en la mochila lo que había comprado y se dispuso a desayunar dejando dormir un rato más a los pequeños, solo eran las 8 de la mañana. Después de comer, dijo que lástima que no le pueda agradecer a quién nos dejo tan delicioso desayuno; y ya con el estomago lleno pensó en hacer algo de ejercicio, se escondió detrás del árbol con su mochila en la mano y al cabo de unos minutos apareció con un kimono de judo blanco, con su cinturón negro puesto en su cintura, una coleta alta y esa extraña goma en su mano. Dejo la mochila al lado de los pequeños y empezó a hacer ejercicio cerca de ellos, corrió, salto, hizo volteretas y al rato dijo ya está ya he hecho el calentamiento. Cerca del "campamento" encontró un árbol delgado perfecto para el ejercicio que quería hacer y cerca de los niños para vigilarlos, pasó su goma rodeando el árbol y en sus manos cogió cada punta de esa goma elástica bastante gruesa. Senbonsakura pensó hay que reconocer que ese kimono le queda como un guante y esa coleta alta y rizada también.

En ese momento llegó Byakuya que se puso al lado de su espada, buscando con su mirada a Marian pero no la encontraba..

- ¿Dónde esta Marian?, ¿está bien?, preguntó Byakuya.

- No se preocupe esta allí frente a aquel árbol, está haciendo ejercicio, supongo que era este el entrenamiento que ella decía que hacía en el mundo de los vivos prácticamente todos los días. Es aquella la del kimono blanco, hay que ver como abulta ese traje ha de pesar bastante no cree? no se parecen en nada a los que lleban los shinigamis…

-Él la miraba desconcertado que hacía, que deporte era ese? Pero había que admitir lo que había escuchado que decía Senbonzakura, le quedaba perfecto ese kimono marcando su estrecha cintura y esa larga coleta rizada toda alborotada.

Marian empezó venga haré 10 entradas de ippon seoi nage, empezó a hacerlo cada vez más rápido, Byakuya y Senbonzakura miraban sorprendidos la velocidad, los movimientos perfectos y la cara de concentración que ponía Marian. Acabado ese ejercicio se dispuso a seguir con otro movimiento o goshi; y luego otro y otro, hizo un total de 10 repeticiones por ejercicio e hizo diez ejercicios. Acabado eso se quitó la parte de arriba del kimono lo dejo en el suelo y saco su camiseta de dentro del pantalón dejando ver sútilmente su cintura -A Byakuya no se le escapó ese pequeño detalle- en su camiseta se leía detrás Judo, seguidamente se estiró en el suelo y comenzó a hacer abdominales, flexiones, sentadillas; y terminó haciendo estiramientos. Se quedó respirando unos minutos entrecortadamente, estirada en la hierba, estaba agotada, cogió una pequeña toalla se secó el sudor, se inclinó delante del árbol y agradeció por su entrenamiento. Recogió su kimono, su goma y su botella de agua, y comenzó a beber agua ansiosamente.

Byakuya y Senbonzakura estaban alucinados y un poco sonrojados.

Marian fue a despertar a los pequeños, con un alegre, buenos días y dándoles un suave beso en la frente a cada uno. Aquí tienen su desayuno, no sé quien lo trajo pero me encantaría agradecérselo, después de desayunar les tengo una sorpresa pero se lo han de comer todo de acuerdo? Durmieron bien?

-Siiiiiiii dijeron los tres.

- Me alegro, cojan todas sus cosas que desayunarán al lado del río.

Cuando llegaron cerca del río Marian le dijo a Toya:

-Toya me voy a a bañar quedénse aquí y cualquier cosa me llaman estaré detrás de este arbusto, el que está en frente vuestro de acuerdo?; cuida de los demás, en un momento estoy aquí, y en un rato les bañaré a los tres.

Escondido estaba Byakuya que se sonrojo solo de escuchar que la joven se iba a bañar en el río pero a su pesar, fue un caballero y se fue sonrojado por supuesto. Senbonzakura nada más escuchar a la joven se volvió a su espada.

Marian cogió la botella de champú y la de gel, se puso detrás del arbusto como había dicho, se quitó la ropa y se baño, en 10 min ya estaba bañada se vistió con la ropa del día anterior que había lavado antes del entrenamiento y que sabía que estaría seca debido al calor de ese verano, aprovecho para lavar la ropa del entrenamiento. Salió y se encontró con los pequeños acabando de desayunar, estiró la toalla y el resto de la ropa encima de la hierba para que se secara con el sol de la mañana, y se sentó al lado de los pequeños.

- Los tres pequeños dijeron a la vez ya estamos!

Entonces Marian cogió su mochila y les dio una bolsita pequeña de caramelos a cada uno, y les dijo si alguien les pide uno dénselo, que hay que compartir con los demás, de acuerdo?

- Los niños dijeron: siiiiiiii a la vez.

A Byakuya ya no le quedaban dudas le gustaba mucho esa chica, e incluso diría que le gustaba demasiado.

_Ohhhhhh Byakuya a admitido que le gusta esa joven… jejeje… que pasará ahora? Gracias por leer! Ahora subiré algún capitulo más! No olviden enviar rewiews! Siempre hace ilusión reb¡cibir alguno… además como este es el segundo fic que escribo y me animo a subir estoy ilusionada.. no sean muy duros conmigo… jeje. Gracias a todos/as!_


	5. Chapter 5 Primer encuentro

Capitulo 5 Primer encuentro

Byakuya pensó en unas horas iré a mirar si está bien.

Después de un par de horas, Marian llamó a los pequeños:

- Niños? vengan que iremos a ver si encontramos alguna tienda donde comprarles algo de ropa, aunque sea que no esté tan vieja como esta.

-Los niños dijeron: siiiiiiiii! Al rato los tres pequeños Marian ya les había comprado algo de ropa decente, aunque no se la compro muy nueva por si la gente del pueblo querían quitársela, ya que allí había mucha pobreza; y compró algo más de champú, otra toalla, gel y una esponja.

- Bueno dijo Marian ahora les bañaremos y se pondrán la ropa que les compré de acuerdo, y lavaré la otra por si algo pasara.

Byakuya estaba cerca, escondido mirando a Marian.

Llegaron al río donde ella se había bañado en la mañana, por suerte llevaba puesto el pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes que tenía en la mochila, para no mojarse.

-Bueno ya llegamos, quiténse con cuidado la ropa y metánse en el río que yo les iré lavando la cabeza, y vosotros os ireis lavando el cuerpo vale?, a ver You, tu que eres el pequeño ven primero - le dió la esponja con el jabón, y empezó a lavarle la cabeza con suavidad, le enjuagó el pelo y el cuerpo, y le dejó jugando con el agua. Repitió lo mismo con los otros dos y de repente se encontró toda empapada por el agua que los niños le tiraban para que jugara con ellos.

- Pero bueno, dijo Marian y empezó a tirarles agua con suavidad a los pequeños, mientras los cuatro reían y corrían por el agua.

Byakuya pensaba que graciosa es, en vez de enfadarse se une a la juerga, jaja.

Marian fue llevando a los niños a la orilla y los iba tapando con las toallas para que se fueran secando, pero cuando ella iba a salir apoyó mal el pie y se torció el tobillo, cayendo al agua y quedándose completamente empapada. Ahora su melena parecía lisa y más oscura por el agua.

Byakuya pensó aún completamente mojada se ve hermosa. Se preocupo al ver que le costaba levantarse por el pie, no sabía si ir a ayudarla y hacer que había pasado por allí por casualidad o irse como si no hubiese visto nada. Después de pensar se decantó por la primera opción así era también una excusa para conocerla por fin. Hizo ver que paseaba por la hierba y que la había visto por casualidad, nervioso perdido se le acercó y cuando iba a entrar en el agua ella le dijo:

- No entres o te mojarás la ropa, tu kimono es muy largo se empapará de agua si entras y podrías resfriarte; cuando levanto la mirada se quedo anonadada era él el muchacho que estuvo a su lado acompañándola hasta que cerró sus ojos por última vez.

- Byakuya se quedó sorprendido ni le conocía y ya estaba preocupado por él a pesar de ni siquiera conocer su nombre. Se veía muy bonita, pensó para sí mismo, pero se ruborizó muchísimo al ver que la camiseta se transparentaba debido a estar mojada, dejando ver gran parte de su sostén. Tragó saliva e intentó calmarse y respirar hondo. Y le dijo: al menos toma mi mano para ayudarte a salir del agua.

- De acuerdo dijo Marian. Cogió su mano y volvió a sentir algo dentro de ella, como si el corazón le fuese a mil por hora ¿qué era eso? ¿A caso era la presencia del muchacho quién le perturbaba por dentro?

Por otro lado Byakuya sentía lo mismo. Una vez Marian ya estaba fuera del agua aunque con dificultad para caminar Byakuya sin prévio aviso la cogió en brazos y la colocó con cuidado en la hierba donde diera el sol y no cogiese frío.

- Marian toda sonrojada le dijo: muchas gracias.

- De nada dijo Byakuya sonrojado.

- Mmm perdone, ¿me podría decir cuál es su nombre, si fuese tan amable?

- Eh? Si claro. Mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki y vivo en la Sociedad de Almas ¿Y usted es?

- Me llamo Marian. Encantada.

- Igualmente.

- Yo… eh?, decía Marian, quería agradecerle haber estado a mi lado cuando morí, no me sentí tan sola, muchísimas gracias.

- Byakuya, la miró sorprendida no esperaba que le reconociese. De nada solo hacía mi trabajo como shinigami.

- Bueno gracias de todas formas.

- Marian, dijeron los tres pequeños jugando con la toalla y ya vestidos.

- Disculpe un momento Byakuya Kuchiki. - Por supuesto, dijo Byakuya.

- Muy bien se vistieron solos, ahora hagánme el favor de dejarme una de sus toallas y tiendan las otras dos al sol para que se sequen; traigánme la mochila si son tan amables y vengan un momento que les peinaré el cabello.

- Sí dijeron los tres.

- Siéntese si quiere un rato con nosotros señor Byakuya, decía mientras peinaba a los pequeños, y decía en voz alta que lástima no tener aquí mis tijeras para arreglarles el cabello, y aquí no creo que encuentre, puesto que las necesito de zurdo. Se quitó la humedad de su cabello y se lo cepillo, guardó su cepillo en la mochila y buscó la venda que tenía para ponérsela en su tobillo.

- Marian se dispuso a hablar, usted no es del Distrito Rukongai verdad? Porque se ve muy elegante para ser de aquí, me da lástima no poder ayudar a más personas y niños.

- No, yo bueno... soy capitán del 6º escuadrón dentro de la Sociedad de Almas y pertenezco a una de las cuatro familias de nobles que viven allí, por eso llevo este pañuelo en el cuello y los kenseikan en el cabello...

Marian se levanto todo lo rápido que su tobillo le dejo, se puso de pie delante de él y se inclinó, como gesto de educación y de respeto por alguien noble y tan importante.

- Byakuya se sorprendió, esa joven era muy respetuosa, y le dijo que no era necesario que lo hiciera.

Marian fue a sentarse de nuevo en la hierba, pero al intentar caminar noto un pinchazo en el tobillo y cayó con tan mala suerte en los brazos de Byakuya. Ella lo miró sonrojada y se disculpo.

Byakuya también se sonrojo, y le dijo que no era nada, que había sido un accidente.

Una vez sentada a su lado otra vez Marian le dijo:

- A sí que hay más de un capitán allí dentro?

- Byakuya le contestó que sí, que en total eran 13 capitanes y 13 tenientes… entre otros muchos puestos más y que a los capitanes se les distinguían rápido por su bata blanca encima del traje… Byakuya le explicó todo, que hacían, por que se llamaban shinigamis, a que se dedicaba cada escuadrón, que era el kido, el reiatsu, la fuerza espiritual, que era la académia para shinigami, que era una zampakutou… No sabía por que pero Byakuya estaba muy relajado con ella, no era nada distante, ni serio y parecía que su corazón empezase a deshacer ese hielo que tenía des de hacía tanto tiempo...

Marian lo escuchaba con mucha atención todo eso era alucinante.

- Marian le dio las gracias por todo lo que hacían para que las almas que fallecían pudiesen pasar al otro lado, y descansar en paz; por destruir a esos monstruos que ahora sabía que eran llamados Hollows por los shinigamis.

Byakuya entonces le preguntó algo nervioso:

- Marian podrías explicarme algo de ti?

- Claro, que quieres saber?

- No sé, de dónde eres, que edad tienes, si estudiabas o trabajabas, tus aficiones… no sé un poco de todo. Me gustaría saber algo más de ti, si tenías familia, pareja…. Al decir esto último se sonrojo y agacho levemente la mirada.

- Vale contestó. A ver mi nombre es Marian que es un diminutivo de Maria de los Angeles, me pusieron ese nombre por mi abuela; tengo 27 años y soy española; tengo padres y un hermano. Hace varios años que acabé de estudiar peluquería mientras trabajaba para poder pagarlo y cuando estaba viva estaba ejerciendo de peluquera; cuando tenía que decidir que quería estudiar, estaba entre peluquería y profesora de guardería, por que adoro a los niños; dijo sonriendo y mirando a los tres pequeños. Mi gran afición es el deporte, me encanta, descargo mucho nerviosismo, porque aunque no lo parezca soy hiperactiva, y como dice este tatuaje en mi tobillo, mi deporte favorito es el Judo, empecé a practicarlo con 6 años hasta ahora. Me encanta la mitología griega y romana, y también tocar la guitarra española, es una lástima no tenerla aquí. Y por último, a ver que me queda por contestar… de todas tus preguntas?

En ese momento Byakuya se sonrojó.

- A sí? No, no tengo pareja; demasiadas malas experiencias… Dijo agachando la cabeza con tristeza; otro día te cuento sobre eso de acuerdo?

- Si, claro tranquila, siento si te he molestado con alguna pregunta.

- No tranquilo, no pasa nada, todo eso ya está en el pasado, pero aún a veces duele recordar todo lo que pase…

_Aquí esta el quinto capitulo... y Byakuya se ha interesado más por Marian… que pasará ahora? Espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí… Gracias de nuevo! Nos vemos pronto!  
_


	6. Chapter 6 Sentimientos dolorosos

Capitulo 6 Sentimientos dolorosos

En ese momento los niños cansados de jugar le dijeron a Marian

- ¿Nos podrías contar una história?

- Una história? mmm... les gustaría que les recitará un poema que me gusta mucho? Es mi favorito…es de Pablo Neruda un poeta chileno, el más grande poeta del siglo XX según Gabriel García Márquez. Forma parte de un libro con varios poemas títulado "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada", todos son muy hermosos. Pero en cuanto acabe a cenar y a dormir que ya se es de noche ¿de acuerdo?.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiii dijeron a la vez Toya, Miaka y You.

- Y a usted también le gustaría escucharlo? Señor Byakuya?, dijo Marian.

- Sí, sí por supuesto, pero llámeme simplemente Byakuya, no hace falta tanta formalidad..

- Bueno se títula "Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche" y dice así:

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,  
y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos."_

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

_En las noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos.  
La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.  
Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.  
Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla.  
La noche esta estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.  
Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.  
Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise.  
Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.  
Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.  
Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._

_Porque en noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos,  
mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Aunque este sea el ultimo dolor que ella me causa,  
y estos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo._

- Los tres niños dijeron a la vez es muy bonito Marian.

Byakuya se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, realmente ese poema le había tocado de forma profunda el corazón, recitado con esa dulce voz que Marian tenía, unas finas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro intentando ser disimuladas, en su mente el recuerdo doloroso de Hisana su difunta esposa se hizo presente.

- Marian noto la tristeza en el gesto de Byakuya, se levanto todo lo rápido que su pie le permitió y se disculpo; lo... lo siento no quería causarte ningún dolor o tristeza, lo siento muchísimo dijo des de lo más profundo de su corazón. Ohhh que culpable me siento... susurró. Marian les dijo a los niños que cogieran la comida de la mochila, se taparan con la toalla ya seca y cenaran debajo del árbol; los niños asintieron. Así Byakuya y ella estarían más separados de los niños y podrían hablar tranquilamente- pensó para sí misma.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Byakuya? -le dijo con voz triste y temblorosa, acercándole un pañuelo de papel. Byakuya antes de levantar la cabeza se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas con sus finos dedos, respiro hondo y levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con unos grandes ojos castaños casi negros a punto de llorar…

- Marian susurró Byakuya al ver la cara de tristeza y culpabilidad que mostraban los ojos de la joven.

-¿Sí?

- Gracias por el pañuelo dijo cogiéndolo. Ahora será mejor que me vaya, dijo mientras se levantaba…

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Volveré a verle? - le preguntó Marian con mucha tristeza al ver que el muchacho se disponía a irse de esa manera tan deprimida…

- No lo sé, quizá si…

- Es que…me gustó mucho tu compañía, Byakuya. Por favor perdóname no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal… lo siento alcanzo a decir mientras Byakuya se alejaba.

_Ohhh pobre Marian... Byakuya parece haberle afectado mucho este poema... bueno... veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias a todos por leer y por los rewiews!_


	7. Chapter 7 Dudas

Capitulo 7 Dudas

Esa noche Marian no pudo dormir se sentía tan culpable… y ahora ni siquiera sabía si le volvería a ver… realmente le encanto su compañía, pese a su apariencia severa y fría sintió que era tímido y buena persona… Solo recordaba un pequeño sueño que había tenido suponía que en uno de los ratos en los que cayó dormida por el cansancio. Aparecía ella en el río a media noche, tenía la ropa completamente empapada y de pronto aparecía él Byakuya, que la sacaba del agua y la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura contra él, se miraban el uno al otro con la claridad que la luna les ofrecía y se besaban.

- Que sueño tan extraño se dijo a sí misma sonrojada… había que admitir que era un hombre muy atractivo, con unos bellos ojos grisáceos y pálida piel; incluso cuando lo vio tan abatido le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero no lo hizo porque pensó que siendo un hombre de familia noble podía llegar molestarle; aunque ella estaba acostumbrada a abrazar a la gente como gesto de cariño, de amor, de amistad e incluso como gesto de comprensión hacía el dolor de la otra persona, pero aquí no sabía si podía hacerlo, ni siquiera venían del mismo país en que las costumbres son las mismas o parecidas.

Aunque había algo más que le desconcertaba un poco ver esa mirada seria y severa, y de repente otra tímida y dulce… algo le debía de haber pasado, algún dolor en su corazón le hizo cambiar la personalidad... ¿qué podría ser?

Pasaron varios días sin que se volvieran a ver, Byakuya necesitaba centrarse, pensar, entender, aclararse, saber cómo estaban sus sentimientos en esos momentos en su interior; y a su vez los ojos casi llorosos de Marian y sus disculpas le venían a la mente todo el rato… y el poema, dichoso poema aunque muy bello por cierto... le había hecho hundirse de aquella manera delante de ella… en parte se encontraba avergonzado, pero por otra parte, agradeció la presencia de Marian de no dejarle solo en esos momentos…eso nadie lo había hecho por él… pero ahora no sabía qué hacer o decir… no había podido dormir apenas con esa mezcla de sentimientos y dolor en su interior… pero se le venía a la mente un pequeño pero intenso sueño Byakuya y Marian unían sus labios en un profundo, tierno pero dulce beso… que raro era ese sueño si apenas se conocían… ¿conocerse? -se dijo a sí mismo, eso era lo que él había querido conocerse…

Apareció Senbonzakura materializado a su lado, y le dijo:

- ¿Amo? - ¿Si Senbonzakura?

- Discúlpeme pero es que le siento nostálgico, apenado, triste y nervioso, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Paso algo malo con la joven ayer?

- No Senbonzakura, solo es que estoy hecho un mar de dudas… - ¿Porqué? ¿Qué pasó?

- Bueno solo es, que sí, me gusto conocerla pero ahora me siento culpable de que me pueda gustar más… porque siento que estoy traicionando a Hisana.

- Amo yo no quiero que suene entrometido, pero yo creo que su difunta esposa entendería que intentará rehacer su vida, usted es muy joven para pasarla solo, usted la conocía bien y estoy seguro que estaría feliz de verle sonreír de nuevo. No creo que si usted tuviera una relación con esa joven estaría olvidando o reemplazando a su difunta esposa.

- Suena lógico, pero es que leyó un poema y hizo sentirme extraño y triste a la vez. Espera que busco en la biblioteca que hay muchos libros de humanos y si esta te lo enseño, creo que dijo que se llamaba "Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche" y era de mmm… mmm ¿cómo era?, a si de Pablo Neruda. Qué suerte, mira aquí está…

Senbonzakura lo leyó, si tiene razón amo es muy profundo, pero es solo un poema, aunque realmente parezca que se hayan basado en su historia para escribir estos versos tan lindos. Pero no le dé más importancia, quizá a ella le gusta este poema por que le recuerda a alguien que perdió, ¿no lo cree?, y a lo mejor es su manera de no olvidar a esa persona.

En ese momento vino a la mente de Byakuya el comentario de Marian cuando refiriéndose a lo de si tenía pareja le había dicho te lo cuento otro día de acuerdo, son malas experiencias, y aunque ya estén en el pasado a veces duelen… Claro quizá a ella también le habían pasado cosas terriblemente malas, dolorosas y tristes.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de su despacho, Senbonzakura volvió a su forma de espada.

- Nii-sama, ¿puedo pasar?

- Adelante Rukia dijo Byakuya con pose de a mi no me preocupa nada.

- Solo quería decirle que la alerta de la semana pasada que dio el comandante general Yamamoto sigue activa, debemos seguir vigilando que no aparezcan más Hollows y menos grandes en el Distrito Rukongai.

- De acuerdo, ¿eso es todo?

- Bueno… yo… quería hablarle de hermana a hermano si fuese posible.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Bueno… es que últimamente le veo muy preocupado y quería saber si podía hacer algo por ayudarle a estar bien… quería hacerle saber que usted es la única familia que tengo y se lo debo todo hermano, pero yo como hermana suya quiero que sepa que aquí me tiene para hablar o comprender lo que necesite compartir. Eso era todo, gracias por permitir sincerarme con usted, nii-sama.

Rukia se dirigía a la puerta con la cabeza levemente agachada.

Byakuya la miraba entre sorprendido y triste, aunque él nunca se comporto como un verdadero hermano con ella, ella le había dicho con el corazón en la mano como se sentía y su preocupación hacía él. Dudo por unos momentos si explicarle lo que le pasaba, como muestra de comprensión por la confesión que acababa de decirle su pequeña hermana. Entonces le dijo:

- Rukia ¿podrías venir tú y Ukitake-taicho a mi despacho a las 5 de la tarde? Quiero hablarles de algo.

- Por mí no hay problema iré a decírselo a Ukitake-taicho, nos vemos después nii-sama.

Byakuya pensaba, Ukitake-taicho le conocía des de niño, era como un padre para él… el sabría comprender y decirle que hacer… además su secreto estaba seguro que estaría guardado bajo llave, eran las dos personas en las que más confiaba.

Por otro lado, Marian y los pequeños paseaban por el Distrito de Rukongai, los niños paseaban contentos por las calles, saltando y jugando, pero Marian tenía la mirada perdida; no había vuelto a ver a Byakuya, quizá no la habría perdonado por leer aquel estúpido poema o quizá estaba muy ocupado con su papeleo del escuadrón y el de su familia. Ainsss suspiró…se sentía triste por dentro, ahora que había encontrado alguien con quién hablar y que encima le gustaba, porque no podía dejar de pensar en él ni un momento, des de su segundo encuentro… ya se había empezado a dar cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía él. Pensó y si le escribiese algo y le comprase un pequeño regalo… como disculpa; pero a quien se lo entregaría para que pudiese dárselo, bueno ya me preocuparé por eso después. Entró a una pequeña tienda donde le compro una pequeña caja para guardar el regalo, un pequeño tintero y un pincel con la que suponía que ellos escribían, y como Byakuya trabajaba tanto, pensó que así al menos lo utilizaría…tampoco vendían otra cosa diferente allí… y compró un papel hermoso que llevaba un sobre al lado para poder guardar la carta, le gustó porque tenía flores de cerezo por todos lados dibujados, mientras volvían al árbol iba pensando que escribir. Cuando los niños durmieran la siesta lo escribiría.

Los niños ya se habían dormido y se dispuso a escribir, puso:

_Lamento haber causado tristeza y dolor en tu corazón. Esta es la mejor manera que he encontrado para disculparme y te lo escribo de todo corazón:_

_ Autor anónimo: MIL POEMAS DE PERDÓN_

_Te escribiré un poema por cada día sin tu perdón__  
Los deslizaré bajo tu puerta, entrarán por tu ventana,  
los colgaré de todos los árboles de la manzana  
Deberás reconocer que seré todo ímpetu y fervor._

Uno lo escribiré en papel rosado, otro en amarillo,  
Probaré todos los colores hasta dar con tu preferido.  
Contrataré una paloma para que lo entregue en tu mano  
Dile al cartero lo que le toca y que esté preparado.

Haré un camino de poemas de perdón a mis pies,  
Para que vayas recogiéndolos y llegues al jardín  
Donde estaré esperándote para disculparme,  
Para que entiendas que necesito volverte a ver.

_ Lo siento Byakuya_

_ Marian_

Metió la carta en el sobre y puso su nombre en uno de los laterales, colocó todo lo que había comprado en la cajita, primero el tintero, luego el pincel y encima la carta. Ató la cajita con un trocito de cuerda roja que encontró. Ahora solo le quedaba encontrar a alguien que pudiese dárselo a Byakuya; a lo mejor si tenía suerte, encontraba algún shinigami y podría hacerle el favor de dárselo.

Como aún era temprano cogió la mochila guardando la cajita dentro y se dispuso a dar una vuelta por los alrededores a ver si tenía suerte y veía algún shinigami que pudiera entregárselo a Byakuya. Dejó a los pequeños durmiendo ya que estaba cerca de ellos.

Tuvo suerte, vio a un shinigami con una gran cabellera blanca y lisa, y llevaba una bata blanca encima del traje, sabiendo entonces que ese hombre era un capitán al igual que Byakuya, y suponía que estaría haciendo un turno de vigiláncia; estaba hablando con una chica algo más baja que ella, de cabello oscuro y solo con el traje negro típico de los shinigamis, alcanzo a escuchar su conversación, la chica le decía al hombre que a las 5 el capitán Byakuya Kuchiki del sexto escuadrón le había dicho que si era posible, quería reunirse con ellos dos para tratar unos temas. El chico de melena blanca y ojos color café, confirmó con la cabeza.

Se acercó con cuidado, y les dijo:

- Disculpen, ¿ustedes son shinigamis verdad?

- Pues sí, ¿ocurre algo joven? dijo el hombre de melena blanca.

La chica shinigami dijo:

- Bueno Ukitake-taicho yo me he de ir ya, nos vemos a las 5 en el despacho de mi nii-sama.

- De acuerdo Rukia, dijo el hombre. - Disculpa la interrupción, ¿necesitas algo?

- No pasa nada, no se preocupe. A Marian le pareció muy agradable ese shinigami, además se veía cordial y dulce. Bueno… eh… sí, es que quería preguntarle si usted conocía a un capitán que se llamara Byakuya Kuchiki?

- Sí ¿porqué lo preguntas joven?

- Pensó para sí misma que no le podía explicar la verdad así que le dijo: Bueno es que me enteré preguntando que fue él, el que me ayudó a pasar al otro lado, y con el dinero que llevaba encima le compré un regalo por las molestias que le causé, aunque quizá no le guste. Y no sabía a quién dárselo para que se lo pudiera entregar a él en persona.

- Ahhh, pues no te preocupes yo se lo entregaré en persona, ¿cuál es tu nombre para decírselo?

- Eh… eso da igual, - le dijo entregándole la cajita -de todas formas no sabrá quién soy, si continuamente están salvando a personas. Bueno, muchas gracias señor shinigami.

- Puedes llamarme Ukitake, soy el capitán del decimotercer escuadrón. Si algún día estoy por aquí y necesitas o pasara algo ya sabes.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias es usted muy amable.

Marian se alejó sonriendo al capitán y despidiéndose con la mano.

Ukitake pensó que joven más agradable y hermosa. ¡Ostras! Que tarde es llegaré tarde a la reunión con Byakuya; a ver si tengo suerte y llego antes que Rukia y le doy esto al capitán Kuchiki.

_Le gustará a Byakuya el regalo? Conseguirá Byakuya confesarle a Rukia y Ukitake lo que le pasa realmente? Gracias por leer!_


	8. Chapter 8 Abrió su corazón

Capitulo 8 Abrío su corazón

Ukitake tuvo suerte, Rukia aún no había llegado. Llamó a la puerta y Byakuya le dijo que entrara.

- Hola Kuchicki taicho, dijo el capitán Ukitake.

- Buenas tardes Ukitake taicho, dijo el capitán Baykuya.

- Oye Kuckicki antes de que llegue Rukia, quería darte esto me lo dio una joven para ti, muy hermosa por cierto, cuando hacía mi turno de vigilancia en el Distrito Rukongai, me dijo que era su forma de darte las gracias por haberla ayudado a pasar a la Sociedad de Almas cuando murió. Y que se había gastado todo el dinero que llevaba en ese regalo.

- Byakuya disimulo levantando una ceja como con indiferencia, preguntando ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Dijo que daba igual su nombre, que con la de gente que ayudábamos a pasar al otro lado ni siquiera te acordarías. ¡Ah sí! Y dijo que había preguntado a los ciudadanos del Rukongai para saber tu nombre.

- Ahhhh. - ¿No lo vas a abrir?

- No, ya lo abriré después. Si la vuelves a ver le das las gracias.

- De acuerdo. Oye Byakuya ¿te encuentras bien?

- Abriendo la puerta y diciendo nii-sama, Ukitake-taicho ya estoy aquí.

- Muy bien dijo Byakuya, vayamos al jardín interior y tomemos un té con galletas.

Una vez sentados, Rukia y Ukitake miraban con algo de desconcierto a Byakuya… Pero fue el mismo Byakuya quien rompió ese silencio antes de que los otros dos pudiesen hablar.

Bueno, quería explicarles a ustedes dos el porqué de mi extraña actitud y tristeza últimamente. Se lo voy a explicar únicamente a ustedes dos así que no quiero que nadie se entere, y cuando acabe de explicarles necesitare su opinión y qué hacer.

Rukia lo miraba atentamente por fin había decidido explicarles lo que le pasaba, ya que ella le había comentado a Ukitake que estaba preocupada por su nii-sama porque últimamente no dormía bien, estaba deprimido y parecía confuso.

Byakuya prosiguió, a ver por dónde empezar…si por aquí mismo, en mi último viaje al mundo de los vivos una chica fue herida por un Hollow y me quede sujetándole la mano hasta que murió ya que estaba sola, para hacerle pasar rápidamente a la Sociedad de Almas y así evitar que otro Hollow devorara su alma, ella me dio las gracias… pero era extraño nunca había sentido un agradecimiento tan sincero. Luego volví aquí, y tenía constantemente la imagen de esa joven en la mente sin entender porqué, así que Senbozakura se fue a ver si la encontraba y al menos saber si había pasado al otro lado bien, y yo no sé, quería conocerla; al rato como Senbonzakura no regresaba, fui a buscarlo y nos quedamos mirando a la joven sorprendidos, había ofrecido la comida que llevaba en su mochila a tres niños pequeños quedándose ella sin cenar. Arropo con una toalla a los tres pequeños para que durmieran. Habíamos escuchado que su nombre era Marian, tenía 27 años y era española… Después pasaron más cosas y un día ella estaba bañando en el río a los tres pequeños y se torció el tobillo cayendo al agua y quedándose empapada, entonces yo no sabía si acercarme o no a ayudarla. Al final le ofrecí mi mano para salir del agua y la ayudé a sentarse en el suelo… entonces empezamos a conversar sobre a que me dedicaba, y cuando supo que era capitán y formaba parte de una familia de nobles se levanto a toda prisa aún con el tobillo torcido, para inclinarse como muestra de respeto; yo estaba sorprendido. Después yo le pregunté por ella, a que se dedicaba, sus aficiones que habíamos visto que practicaba un deporte llamado Judo… bueno todo eso. Yo ahí me di cuenta que me gustaba Marian, pero claro yo no podía hacer nada ella es humana, de clase baja y yo soy de una familia noble y soy un shinigami, y claro no podía decirle que me gustaba si después no iba a poder ser. Al cabo de un rato los pequeños le dijeron a Marian si podía contarles una historia antes de ir a dormir, y como no se acordaba de ninguna les dijo que conocía un poema muy hermoso y que era su favorito, y lo recito… pero yo al escuchar ese poema me hundí recordando a Hisana, y me sentía como si la estuviera engañando por sentir algo por otra persona, y me derrumbé… pero Marian se quedó conmigo y se disculpo muchísimas veces por haberme entristecido… y yo a cambio me fui, y no he vuelto a verla. Tuve una charla con Senbonzakura que me hizo ver que Hisana estaría feliz de verme con alguien de nuevo… pero no sé qué hacer, ya me enfrenté al consejo de ancianos y fue muy difícil… pero es que el rato que estuvimos hablando me sentí relajado, a gusto e incluso llegué a sonreír cuando estaba con ella. Y me apena saber que estará pensando en que no la quiero volver a ver….

Ukitake y Rukia intentaban recopilar toda la información que les había dado Byakuya.

Los dos pensaban, ¿Byakuya sonriendo? No, no puede ser…

Byakuya ahora los miraba esperando una opinión…

Ukitake tenía una duda pero por no cortarle la conversación, la velocidad y el desahogo con el que explicaba la historia, se esperó a que finalizara de contar, y entonces le pregunto:

- Byakuya ¿porque te entristeciste cuando recitó el poema? ¿Los poemas suelen ser bonitos no?

- No si era muy hermoso, pero parecía mi historia con Hisana, mira este es el poema que Marian nos leyó, encontré una copia en mi biblioteca.

Los dos leían el poema, realmente era muy lindo, pero sí parecía que plasmara su propia historia.

- En ese momento Rukia acabo de leer el poema y dijo: ohhhhh que lindo, que romántico, es realmente bello. Y añadió: Byakuya en mi opinión creo que no te deberías agobiar con el tema, pasa tiempo con ella aunque sea a escondidas conoceros más, y lo que tenga que ser será, y si te llegarás a enamorar de ella ya decidiréis que hacer. El amor mueve montañas que no se te olvide… Además yo pienso como Senbonzakura, dudo mucho que Hisana pudiese ofenderse, llevas demasiados años de luto, sin salir con nadie, eres joven, no pensarás pasar solo toda tu vida no? Y yo tendría por fin una cuñada, que será como mi hermana pequeña.

- Ukitake asentía, y le dijo a Byakuya:

- ¿Te gusta de verdad?

- Byakuya afirmó.

- ¿Pues qué problema ahí? Todo saldrá bien, no le des más vueltas. Y pensando en voz alta dijo: y si ese regalo es de tu querida ninfa, tienes muy buen gusto es hermosa con esa larga melena castaña, rizada y esa enorme y linda sonrisa que tiene…

Byakuya se ruborizó muchísimo.

- Y Rukia perdiéndose un poco en la conversación dijo: espera, espera tú la has visto y yo no Ukitake? ¿Quién es?... eso no es justo!

- Ukitake la calmo, y le dijo tu también la has visto, aunque solo fue un momento porque en seguida te fuiste.

- ¿Era esa muchacha?, pues no la recuerdo mucho, pero si a mi nee-sama le gusta a mi también. Ukitake y Rukia le dijeron a Byakuya que le ayudarían en todo lo que el necesitase en la medida de lo posible. Bueno nosotros dos nos vamos Byakuya, cualquier cosa nos avisas... ¡Ah! Y corre a abrir ese regalo...dijo Ukitake sonriendo.

Cuando se fueron sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, al final iba a resultar agradable desahogarse con los que consideraba familia y amigos. Se dirigió nuevamente al despacho muy nervioso por saber que era ese pequeño regalo, y recordó lo que le había dicho Ukitake, que se había gastado el dinero que llevaba encima en ese regalo.

_Ohhhh Byakuya tiene que haber sentido alivio al desahogarse si o si... que pensará cuando vea el regalo de Marian...?_


	9. Chapter 9 Confesiones

Capitulo 9 Confesiones

Byakuya, se sentó en la silla de su despacho y algo nervioso e intrigado cogió la cajita, quitó el cordel rojo, y se dispuso a mirar hacía a dentro, saco todo lo que había en la cajita: un pincel, un tintero y una carta... realmente el pincel y el tintero eran muy bonitos e iban a juego, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ese sobre con flores de cerezos dibujados, en el sobre se leía para Byakuya Kuchiki, y en el revés ponía de Marian. La abrió con cuidado, saco la carta y la leyó:

_Lamento haber causado tristeza y dolor en tu corazón. Esta es la mejor manera que he encontrado para disculparme y te lo escribo de todo corazón:_

_Autor anónimo: MIL POEMAS DE PERDÓN_

_Te escribiré un poema por cada día sin tu perdón__  
__Los deslizaré bajo tu puerta, entrarán por tu ventana,__  
__los colgaré de todos los árboles de la manzana__  
__Deberás reconocer que seré todo ímpetu y fervor._

_Uno lo escribiré en papel rosado, otro en amarillo,__  
__Probaré todos los colores hasta dar con tu preferido.__  
__Contrataré una paloma para que lo entregue en tu mano__  
__Dile al cartero lo que le toca y que esté preparado._

_Haré un camino de poemas de perdón a mis pies,__  
__Para que vayas recogiéndolos y llegues al jardín__  
__Donde estaré esperándote para disculparme,__  
__Para que entiendas que necesito volverte a ver._

_ Lo siento Byakuya_

_ Marian_

Byakuya se emocionó hasta el punto de escaparse alguna lágrima de sus grisáceos ojos. Jamás le habían hecho algo así y aún menos le habían escrito un poema pidiendo su perdón. Estaba asombrado de él mismo nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable por una mujer. Se levanto rápidamente y se dispuso a ir a ver a la joven.

Primero observo el árbol a lo lejos por si había alguien por allí… pero para su sorpresa solo se veían a los tres pequeños durmiendo plácidamente… Y de repente escuchó a alguien sollozar y llorar silenciosamente dentro del río, se acercó un poco no sabía si era ella... y escucho:

- Al menos no les hicieron daño a los pequeños… y no bastante con este dolor que tengo por todo el cuerpo y por toda la cara… no sé si le habrá llegado el regalo a Byakuya y si me habrá perdonado.

Byakuya se fue acercando poco a poco para no asustarla, y dijo en voz baja Marian, ¿estás por aquí?.

- O no Byakuya- pensó, y dijo- Si, un momento ahora salgo. En breve salió del río vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Que hacías ahí bañándote tan tarde? ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Te escuche llorar?

- No, todo está bien, no te preocupes… contesto con la cabeza agachada.

- Vine a agradecerte por el regalo, era muy bonito y la carta era muy sincera y hermosa… no he podido venir en estos días tenía mucho trabajo… lo siento. Pero no estaba enfadado contigo.

- No hacía falta que me agradecieras nada dijo aún con la cabeza agachada, te quise hacer un regalo y lo hice, y como trabajas tanto pensé que eso sería lo apropiado, aunque no sabía si te llegaría a ciencia cierta.

- Byakuya a pesar de no conocerla mucho, la notaba extraña, y recordó lo que había escuchado y le preguntó: ¿Marian que ha pasado? Te escuché cuando hablabas sola en voz alta, dijiste que te dolía todo y que al menos los pequeños estaban bien. ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada de verdad, pensaba en voz alta, eso es todo.

- Marian no me engañes, al menos podrías mirarme a la cara no? Le dijo algo molesto.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque es de mala educación, dijo dulcemente… agarró su mentón y levantó su rostro a pesar de que ella se resistía.

Entonces la vio, toda golpeada y sangrando por una ceja, con morados en los brazos, y se sujetaba el estomago con una mano.

- ¿Pero que te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- dijo con tono enfurecido… y no me mientas por favor…

- Bueno… verás… es que unos adultos quisieron robar a los pequeños el desayuno que les di y yo me metí en medio, entendía que tuvieran hambre pero no era justo que gente adulta le robará la comida a unos niños, simplemente porque eran mayores que ellos. Conseguí golpear a bastantes, pero eran muchos, dos hombres me agarraron de los brazos y otros me golpearon donde pillaban… uno me dijo que iba a pagar caro el haber hablado con un shinigami y haberle dado algo, se referían a tu regalo… Por eso estaba en el río, estaba limpiándome las heridas, y como el agua estaba fría quería usarla como antiinflamatorio; pero llegaste tú… y por eso… no quería mirarte a la cara. Lo siento mucho de verdad, te lo debería de haber dicho pero no quería, por si te preocupabas… y yo… yo estaba asustada…

- Ven, estírate aquí, yo te puedo curar pero tendrás que dejarme ver tus heridas para saber si puedo curarte.

- Pero, pero no es necesario de verdad.

- Marian por favor mira como estas… ¿Es que a caso no confías en mí?

- Si confío en ti, mucho tengo que decir, pero es que… es que me da vergüenza.

- Llevas una camiseta de tirantes, los brazos los veo, solo me has de enseñar tu estomago que es donde más golpes te habrán dado seguramente. Miraré también el tobillo que te torciste el otro día, ahora no nos ve nadie.

- Esta bien, levantándose la camiseta, dejando ver su estomago y su barriga. ¿Byakuya?

- ¿Si?

- Gracias.

- De nada princesa. Con la luz de la luna vio todos los golpes, morados y arañazos que le habían hecho… entre dientes maldecía a esos hombres que le habían hecho eso a su Marian. Noto como a Marian le costaba respirar, y cuando respiraba lo hacía demasiado rápido, aunque también podía ser que estuvieses algo nerviosa… Tenía un vientre plano, delgado y se admiraba la hermosa curvatura de su cintura, se veía que esa piel debía ser muy suave… pensó para sí mismo.

- Marian muy sonrojada por la situación y por el comentario de princesa que había dicho Byakuya, pregunto: ¿Cómo lo ves? ¿Hay muchas marcas?

- Byakuya pensó para sí mismo demasiados golpes, ¡desgraciados! ... Bueno, sí hay bastantes golpes pero miraré a ver si puedo curar todas tus heridas. Byakuya colocó las palmas de sus manos a unos pocos centímetros del estómago de Marian y sin decir nada una luz salió de ellas. Noto como Marian empezó a sentir alivio, ya que respiraba algo mejor…

- Marian dijo algo muy ruborizada: Byakuya podrías apoyar tus manos en mí estomago, me sentiría más cómoda, así parecería que fueses médico.

Byakuya muy sonrojado dijo: Está bien, si lo prefieres… apoyo sus frías y suaves manos en su estomago mientras la curaba, se deleitaba con cada contacto de su cálida y suave piel… al igual que Marian que sentía la suavidad de sus manos como si de una caricia se tratase.

Al cabo de un rato ya no había rastro de dolor ni en el estomago, ni en el tobillo; solo faltaba curar la cara esta vez solo coloco una mano encima a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Byakuya le pidió a Marian que cerrara los ojos ya que esa luz de sanación podía molestarle en los ojos… pero Byakuya no se esperaba que la mano de Marian tocara la suya y la apoyara en su mejilla y Marian con los ojos aún cerrados dijo:

- Que bien se siente cuando tu piel entra en contacto con la mía… se siente tan cálida y suave.

- Byakuya se sonrojo, aunque Marian no pudiera verlo. Y dijo casi en un susurró: Es cierto tu piel es suave y hermosa, princesa.

Al cabo de unos minutos Byakuya separo su mano, la luz desapareció y perdió el contacto con su piel. Marian abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la dulce mirada de Byakuya tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la aceptó, y cuando estuvo levantada le dio las gracias con una enorme sonrisa.

Marian le dijo: ¿puedo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí?

- Byakuya le dijo no había nada que agradecer.

- Pero ella insistió, por favor…

- Esta bien.

- No sé si aquí está bien visto, pero como es de noche nadie lo va a ver… Se le acercó lentamente, colocó con una suavidad indescriptible sus labios sobre los suyos y sus brazos rodearon su cuello, acariciando su cabello y su nuca.

- Byakuya estaba sorprendido, pero se dejo llevar por la calidez y ternura de ese beso, y con suavidad rodeo la cintura de Marian acercándosela hacía su cuerpo y dándose cuenta que aún no se había bajado la camiseta y estaba acariciando y rodeando la parte lumbar de la chica; que piel más suave… -pensaba para a sí mismo. Sus labios y sus movimientos estaban acompasados completamente, entre ternura, pasión, deseo y dulzura. Byakuya introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido por la intrusión, Byakuya sostenía su cuello causando más presión y deseo en sus bocas; y sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar al unísono en la boca del otro. Al rato se separaron lentamente por la falta de aire, respiraban entrecortadamente.

Marian le abrazó fuertemente y le susurró en el oído:

- Me gustas no, lo siguiente… me tienes completamente enloquecida por ti.

Byakuya sonrojado por la confesión de la joven, y su respiración en su oído dijo:

- Creo que podría decir lo mismo, princesa.

Volvieron a besarse varias veces, y acabaron despidiéndose y dándose las buenas noches abrazados y con un dulce pero profundo beso.

- Buenas noches mi luz - dijo Marian.

- Buenas noches princesa -dijo Byakuya.

Marian se acostó al lado de los pequeños con una gran felicidad en su rostro y en su corazón, recordando sus labios, sus manos, sus abrazos, su rostro, sus palabras y gestos y como había curado sus heridas… era el hombre perfecto: atento, guapo, atractivo, buen besador, dulce, tierno, comprensivo… vamos el príncipe azul que toda mujer esperaría encontrar en su vida… y ojalá su destino en ese nuevo lugar estuviese cerca de él y a poder ser entre sus brazos.

Por otro lado Byakuya, estaba como un niño con zapatos nuevos, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que Marian le había hecho sentir, besaba escandalosamente bien, nunca había encontrado a alguien que se entregase de esa manera en un beso, recordaba el contacto con su piel, su suavidad, su calidez y como rodeó su espalda y su pequeña cintura… tenía una curvas de infarto… Ahora tenía que conseguir dormir aunque con esos pensamientos en su cabeza sabía que iba a resultar difícil, pero cayó rendido más rápido de lo que él hubiese imaginado, se sentía muy relajado.

_Ohhhhhhhhhh el primer beso de la historia, pero les aseguro que no será el último... que romántico y apasionado !_


	10. Chapter 10 Trágico accidente

Capitulo 10 Trágico accidente

Byakuya amaneció radiante y feliz, se duchó y se dirigió a desayunar al comedor, sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo y cuando se encontró a Rukia desayunando, intento reprimir su felicidad… pero ese pequeño detalle no se le escapo a su hermana.

Rukia estaba sorprendida por la sonrisa de su nii-sama, y se sintió feliz por su hermano; y le dijo:

- Nii-sama se te ve feliz y he de reconocer que te favorece enormemente una sonrisa en los labios… ¿A caso paso algo?- con una sonrisa pícara y con ganas de saber el porqué de su felicidad…

-Byakuya intento disimular… y dijo: eh bueno… sí… ayer vi a Marian.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué pasó para tanta felicidad en tu rostro?

- Byakuya se sonrojo de golpe al recordar ese dulce beso que se dieron en la oscuridad de la noche… pero simplemente dijo: no, nada, nada.

Rukia había acabado de desayunar y después de despedirse de su nii-sama, salió del comedor con una pequeña risita por la cara de sonrojo de su hermano.

De repente, Senbonzakura se materializó al lado de su amo y le dijo:

- Qué… ¿fue bonito el reencuentro con su querida joven?

- Byakuya sonrojado solo alcanzo a decir: fue increíble. Pero recordó en unos segundos, los golpes que había recibido por proteger a los tres pequeños… Y le dijo:

-Senbonzakura he de pedirte algo.

- Usted dirá amo… contestó con incertidumbre.

- Tendrás que vigilar y proteger si fuese necesario a Marian y a esos tres pequeños.

- ¡De acuerdo amo!, ¿pero es que a caso paso algo? dijo Senbonzakura por la cara de enfado y rabia que veía en su amo.

- Bueno sí, ayer cuando fui a ver a Marian había sido golpeada por varios hombres por proteger a los tres pequeños; y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder…

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero está bien?... ¡desgraciados! Yo me ocuparé amo.

- Ahora ya está bien, la cure anoche con mi poder… ah! por cierto llévales algo para que desayunen.

- Menos mal que pudo sanarla…No se preocupe amo enseguida les llevaré algo de comer, y tenga por supuesto que la protegeré.

- A otra cosa Senbonzakura, en cuanto les lleves el desayunado necesito que te ocupes de un pequeño asunto en el mundo humano, aunque no te llevará mucho tiempo.

- De acuerdo amo.

Byakuya se dispuso a ir a su despacho a hacer el papeleo que le correspondía, pero esa mañana iba feliz con la imagen de Marian en la cabeza, y unas ganas locas de volverla a ver, pensó para a sí mismo haber si esta noche puedo volverme a escapar y verla un rato…

Por otro lado, Marian y los pequeños aún dormían plácidamente… Senbonzakura se acercó con sigilo para dejarles el desayuno a su lado, pero Marian justo despertaba y vio aquel hombre con una enorme armadura dejándoles una bandeja con comida ya dispuesto a irse rápidamente, pero una voz muy dulce le dijo:

- Espere por favor, quiero agradecerle… tenía muchas ganas de saber quién nos traiga comida todos los días… - ¿Eh?... o no me vio -pensó. Bueno señorita me he de ir…

- Espere no se vaya, muchas gracias por la comida… ¿pero quién es usted? ¿Y por qué nos ayuda?

- Bueno yo… ¿eh? Solo cumplo órdenes… ya se iba a marchar cuando Marian le cogió el brazo con suavidad para que no se fuera.

- ¿Y de quién proceden esas órdenes?... por favor contésteme.

- Mmm… susurraba mientras pensaba si decírselo o no… al final dijo: Son órdenes del capitán Byakuya Kuchiki, él me pidió que lo hiciera y que cuide de usted por si algo le pasara.

- Ahora lo entiendo, des del principio quien nos ayudo fue Byakuya… ohhh nunca sabré como agradecerle esto… ¿puede decirme su nombre?

- Senbonzakura contestó.

- Encantada ¿Senbonzakura?... ¿lo pronuncie bien? ¿Y de donde viene usted?

- Sí lo ha pronunciado muy bien. Bueno yo… como explicarle soy la zampakotou materializada de Byakuya Kuchiki.

- ¡Anda! Eso no me lo había explicado Byakuya, es alucinante y tiene una apariencia que seguro demuestra lo gran guerrero que es usted y Byakuya. Senbonzakura ¿podría pedirle algo?

- Sí claro, usted dirá.

- Por favor no vuelva a dejar la comida estando escondido, me gustaría poder verle cuando venga. Ah! Y por favor llámeme Marian, sin formalidades, me hace sentirme muy mayor si me llaman de usted.

- Pero sería una falta de respeto muy grande. - No es ninguna falta de respeto si le pedido yo que lo haga, ¿no cree?

- Está bien, Marian. Bueno he de marcharme ya… tengo otro asunto urgente que tratar…

Marian se despidió inclinándose, y se acercó a los pequeños para despertarlos, desayunaron y jugaron un rato…

De repente, empezaron a sentir como unos terremotos y una especie de gritos, se giró y vio allí a esos malditos monstruos habían muchos, y había como unos ocho gigantescos, serían los Menos Grandes de los que le había hablado Byakuya. No sabía cómo pero tenían que salir de allí y esconderse, se puso la mochila en la espalda, cogió a You en un brazo y en el otro a Miaka y les dijo que se agarraran lo más fuerte posible a ella; le dijo al más grande que tenían que correr todo lo que pudieran. Se pusieron a correr todo lo que sus corazones y pulmones les permitieron y a lo lejos vio una especie de caseta, pero el dueño de la tienda no quiso quedarse con los pequeños para esconderlos, así que los dejó detrás y le dijo al mayor Toya cuida de Miaka y de You, y sobre todo no salgáis de aquí detrás hasta que todo pase de acuerdo.

- Toya con los ojos llorosos le dijo que sí… estaba muy asustado.

- Todo saldrá bien ¿vale?, toma Toya, y le dio el dinero que les quedaba, cuidaros todo el tiempo que podáis con esto si algo pasara y sobretodo no te preocupes… abrazó a los tres niños y se fue corriendo, dejando allí a los niños.

- Toya gritando le dijo ¿A dónde vas?

- Ha intentar alejar de aquí a todos los que pueda. Adiós pequeños.

En el Seireitei, se escuchaba por las mariposas de la muerte: ¡Atención atención, alerta por Hollows y Menos grandes en el Distrito de Rukongai!… vayan todos los que puedan a eliminarlos.

- Byakuya nada más lo escucho, salió corriendo del despacho muy preocupado de que algo le pudiera pasar a Marian y a los pequeños.

Marian veía el caos y el miedo en los rostros de todo el mundo… Marian pensaba que puedo hacer… ya estaba muy cerca de ellos, y solo se le ocurrió empezar a chillar para llamar su atención, y a tirarles todo lo que encontraba por el suelo, casi todos los monstruos y los gigantes la escucharon y se dirigieron hacia ella para atacarla, matarla y después devorarla… Marian comenzó a correr todo lo que pudo y casi todos los monstruos iban tras ella… en unos minutos se vio totalmente rodeada por ellos… ahora ¿Qué podía hacer?.

En ese momento, apareció Byakuya, matando a muchos Hollows con un solo golpe de espada, pero Byakuya no dejaba de pensar en que necesitaba a Senbonzakura para eliminar a la mayoría y evitar así muchas muertes del Distrito de Rukongai… pero estaba en el mundo de los vivos. En un descuido Byakuya fue herido gravemente por varios Hollows que le atravesaron el cuerpo.

- Marian gritó: ¡noooooooooooooo!¡Byakuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!. Mientras corría intentando alcanzarlo…

En ese momento se iluminó el brazalete y las estrellas dibujadas parpadeaban en una luz muy blanca… sintió en su cabeza como si alguien le hablara, y esa voz repetía una y otra vez esas palabras: sanación, ataque, defensa, barrera, sanación y defensa, ataque defensa y sanación, ataque y barrera...

¿Qué diantres era esa voz y esas palabras? De todas maneras probó a decir una de ellas… y gritó:

- Sanación, ataque y defensa… y una enorme luz blanca iluminó a Byakuya, dejándolo encerrado como si estuviese dentro de una burbuja, ya nadie podría herirle de nuevo.

Byakuya casi inconsciente la miraba con los ojos casi cerrados, pero los abrió de par en par cuando vio como dos Hollows la atacaban uno por delante y otro por detrás haciéndole dos enormes brechas, como si de un espadazo en diagonal se tratase, cayó al suelo boca arriba -susurrando Bya-ku-ya- no muy lejos de él, la hierba se volvió roja, un enorme charco de sangre se creó alrededor de ella y sangre salió de su boca.

- Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn nnn! - gritó Byakuya, intentando salir de esa burbuja que le impedía acercarse a Marian. Byakuya empezó a ver que había muchos shinigamis luchando, capitanes, tenientes, pero habían muchos Hollows…y demasiados Menos Grandes…

- En un último esfuerzo Marian vio como su brazalete seguía iluminado y parpadeaba aún más rápido, y gritó con la voz que le quedaba: Ataque y barreraaaaaaaaaaa! Una gran barrera de protección se creó ocupando una longitud y altura indescriptibles, y cualquier contacto de los monstruos con la barrera era repelida y recibían un ataque con la misma fuerza con la que la golpeaban, la mayoría fueron eliminados gracias al ataque de Marian y de los demás se encargaron el resto de shinigamis.

- Byakuya… dijo Marian con la voz que le quedaba aunque entrecortada… te quiero y estoy profundamente enamorada de ti… aunque no creo que pueda demostrártelo… Adiós y gracias por todo dijo en un susurró… volviendo a salir sangre de su boca… y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente…

- No, no, no Marian abre los ojos por favor… en breve la burbuja se rompió. Byakuya mientras se acercaba a ella con un paso flash se había dado cuenta que sus heridas habían desaparecido y no sentía dolor alguno.

- Byakuya cogió el cuerpo de Marian y miró sus heridas, eran muy profundas y seguían sangrando… la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo repitiendo su nombre agitadamente una y otra vez… Byakuya empezó a llorar… y dijo para sí mismo: otra vez no, no quiero volver a perder a la mujer que amo, no otra vez… ¡¿qué estoy destinado a estar solo o qué?! De repente escucho muy débilmente que su corazón, aún latía pero muy lentamente, la estiró en el suelo y empezó a pedir ayuda, colocó sus manos encima de ella y empezó a intentar sanarla con su kido… pronto apareció Ukitake-taicho y Rukia… que vieron el estado de la chica aterrados y el estado en que se encontraba Byakuya con toda su ropa empapada de sangre…

Rukia supuso al ver el estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba su nii-sama que esa debía ser la joven de la que se había enamorado… Ukitake y Rukia también intentaron sanarla, como hacía Byakuya.

Pronto llegó Unohana y vio sorprendida la agitación de Byakuya, eso no era normal en él… y se fijó como los tres estaban intentando sanarla con gran preocupación…

- Byakuya ¿tú estás bien? -preguntó Unohana.

- Yo sí, no sé cómo lo hizo pero ella me salvó, me envolvió en una burbuja de luz blanca y me curo. Pero ella, ella por favor Unohana sálvala, ¡tienes que salvarla!

- Haré lo que pueda ahora apartaros, necesito espacio para trabajar, está muy grave y muy débil…

- Marian susurró muy bajo en su estado de inconsciencia: los pequeños, los pequeñ…

- Byakuya le dijo: yo buscaré a los 3 pequeños por ti pero no hables más… por favor… - Unohana le dijo a Ukitake y Rukia que se llevarán a Byakuya que estaba demasiado alterado.

- Byakuya dijo que no pensaba moverse de allí, no antes de saber que no corría peligro. - Unohana le dijo que no se preocupase que la llevaría al cuarto escuadrón, haciéndole ese favor.

Aunque a Rukia y Ukitake les costó muchísimo convencerlo, acabo asintiendo y se fue a su mansión… No sin antes pedirle a Unohana que hiciese todo la posible para salvarla.

Cuando se fue, Unohana le preguntó a Rukia y a Ukitake que le pasaba a Byakuya y porque estaba tan alterado, que eso no era propio de él. Rukia y Ukitake se miraron y asintieron a la vez y acabaron confesándole que Byakuya se había enamorado de ella pero que eso no podía saberlo nadie más… que tenía que quedar entre ellos tres y Byakuya.

- Unohana se lo prometió. Ahora entendía perfectamente la alteración y preocupación que mostraba su rostro y sus gestos.

- Rukia casi en un susurró dijo: debe de estar muy preocupado y confuso, cualquiera diría que pareciera que el destino quiera dejarle solo… debe de estar muy abatido y triste…

- Ukitake y Unohana asintieron entristecidos…

- Y Ukitake-taicho dijo de repente: esta joven es muy fuerte y tiene un gran valor y simpatía seguro que se repondrá.

Unohana dijo: conseguí que dejará de sangrar, y parece que el corazón empiece a latir de forma normal aunque muy débilmente todavía; debemos llevarla rápido al cuarto escuadrón, allí tengo más material, podré limpiar sus heridas y acabar de curarla mejor ahora que dejó de sangrar.

Byakuya se había duchado mientras lloraba y se desahogaba, ya se había cambiado de ropa, y caminaba de un lado al otro del salón recordando las palabras de Marian "_te quiero y estoy profundamente enamorada de ti… aunque no creo que pueda demostrártelo… Adiós y gracias por todo"_, y rogaba al cielo por que se recuperase y no muriera… Marian yo también te quiero… dijo en un susurró… ojalá pudiera decírtelo, y ver ese hermoso rostro y esa sonrisa que me deja cautivado al igual que cuando miro esos enormes ojos color café…

En ese momento Senbonzakura entro por la puerta, viendo la mirada perdida y desencajada de su amo, y le dijo:

- Amo ¿está bien? ¿Ocurrió algo en mi ausencia?

- ¿Qué si ocurrió algo, que si ocurrió algo? ¿Cómo tardaste tanto en regresar? Marian esta como está porque no te tenía para ayudarla y protegerla mejor.

- Disculpe amo, no sé de qué me está hablando… Tarde tanto en regresar, porque después de recoger las tijeras y la guitarra de la joven Marian de su casa, tal y como me ordenó; se abrió una brecha enorme en el cielo y empezaron a salir muchos Hollows, no podía regresar dejando ese gran peligro en el mundo humano. ¿Le ha pasado algo a la joven Marian?.

Byakuya le explicó lo ocurrido… con la cabeza agachada y con una gran tristeza en sus ojos y en su mirada…

- Lo lamento mucho amo… siento haber tardado tanto y no haber podido estar aquí para protegerles y ayudarles.

- Ya no importa, entiendo la situación que explicaste… Voy a acercarme a ver si encuentro a los pequeños ella me lo pidió…

Después de un rato de búsqueda, solo encontró parte de sus ropas en el suelo… debían de haber sido devorados por los malditos Hollows, aún se entristeció más al saber que tampoco los había podido proteger.

- Maldita sea! - dijo en voz alta y se dirigió al cuarto escuadrón para ver cómo estaba su amada Marian.

_Que le ocurrirá a Marian! Un capitulo con acción y drama... como habréis leído, he utilizado los poderes que tiene en la serie Orihime, para la protagonista, pero con mucho más poder..._

_Sus poderes provienen de cuando Byakuya le toca el brazalete a Marian en el primer capitulo... y aún se han vuelto más poderosos por el amor que siente hacía Byakuya... _

_Espero les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mí. Saludos!_


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Recuperación?

Capitulo 11 ¿Recuperación?

Al llegar al cuarto escuadrón Byakuya preguntó por la capitana Unohana. Le acompañaron hasta donde se encontraba, seguía curando y limpiando las heridas de Marian. Byakuya le preguntó:

- ¿Como está?

- Ya está estable y fuera de peligro… ahora solo falta saber cuándo despertará, pueden ser días, semanas e incluso meses… ahora regresar de la muerte solo depende de ella.

- Entiendo… muchas gracias Unohana -dijo Byakuya, mientras cogía entre sus manos la mano de Marian.

- De nada, te dejaré unos minutos a solas con ella -le dijo Unohana.

- Gracias… Miro a Marian y acarició su rostro y le dijo, por favor vuelve a mí, no me dejes por favor, no ahora que te he encontrado… Byakuya se acercó a su rostro, le dio un dulce beso en los labios… y salió de la habitación diciéndole: vendré todos los días que pueda a verte y se fue a su mansión.

Allí estaban esperándole Rukia, Ukitake y Senbonzakura para saber cómo estaba la joven. Byakuya les explico que estaba estable, pero que no se sabía cuánto tardaría en despertar… según Unohana podrían pasar días, semanas e incluso meses… dijo con tristeza.

- Todos asintieron también con tristeza.

Durante varias semanas la visitó cada tarde, y cada día le cogía una mano y le daba un beso en los labios, lo único que había notado en ella, era mover con dificultad la mano que él tenía cogida. La había visitado Ukitake, Rukia, Senbonzakura e incluso Renji que se había enterado por casualidad, cuando oyó a Rukia y Ukitake-taicho hablar del tema. Pero al cabo de tres meses abrió los ojos con dificultad.

- Unohana la vió despertar, y le preguntó cómo se encontraba, la reviso a ver si todo en ella estaba bien, y envió a Hanataro a decirle a Byakuya que al fin había despertado.

- Marian dijo que se encontraba bien… pero que notaba muy cansado y pesado su cuerpo y que se encontraba exhausta…

- Unohana le dijo que era normal, llevaba mucho tiempo sin moverse y se debía a eso su agotamiento.

- Gracias… susurró Marian.

En ese momento entró Byakuya a la habitación algo agitado, nada más se había enterado por medio de Hanataro se había dirigido al cuarto escuadrón. Unohana se retiró para dejarles algo de privacidad.

Byakuya se acercó a Marian y le dijo:

- Mi princesa ¿Cómo te sientes?... dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado… me tenías tan preocupado dijo escapándosele lágrimas de los ojos…

- Estoy bien mi luz, dijo aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos por verlo de nuevo… solo algo cansada y exhausta, siento que me pesa mucho el cuerpo…

- Te amo tanto… dijo Byakuya pensaba que iba a morirme en estos tres meses de espera…

- Marian sonrió levemente y le dijo: yo también te amo, cuando te vi herido y vi que podía perderte… me enloquecí… no podría vivir sin ti, ya no… te necesito a mi lado… siempre sentí que estabas cerca de mí, y en ese mundo oscuro tu siempre fuiste mi luz y mi camino… Marian estiro con dificultad la mano y le secó las lágrimas… no llores por favor, ya estoy aquí… a tu lado… y si tu quieres no pienso marcharme nunca más…

- Byakuya sonrió y unas lágrimas volvieron a asomarse por sus ojos… pero esta vez de alivio y felicidad… Mi princesa no te vayas nunca de mi lado, no lo soportaría… acarició sus mejillas ahora llenas de lágrimas y la besó dulcemente… Ha venido gente que quiere verte, conocerte y saber como estas, no temas todos son amigos o familia...

Entraron a la habitación Ukitake, Senbonzakura, Unohana, Rukia y Renji…

Marian vio alguna cara conocida. Todos la saludaron y Byakuya le explico: Rukia es mi hermana menor y es la teniente de Ukitake-taicho, Renji es mi teniente, Ukitake es el capitán del decimotercer escuadrón, Unohana es la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, es quién te ha curado y cuidado, y es donde te encuentras ahora, y Senbonzakura es mi zampakotou; todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

- Encantada de conocerlos a todos dijo Marian con una gran sonrisa. Lamento haberos preocupado y dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

- Nos alegramos que te encuentres bien Marian -dijo Rukia, ya pensaba que me iba a quedar sin cuñada y hermana menor…

- Byakuya y Marian se miraron sonrojados.

- Los demás simplemente rieron.

Mientras Marian se encontraba aún en cama recuperando fuerzas… ya que solo la dejaban caminar un poco por el jardín cuando Byakuya o Rukia la visitaban, para vigilar que no se cayera por su debilidad… Rukia y Marian se habían hecho grandes amigas…

Entonces hubo una reunión de capitanes para ver que hacían con la joven cuando se recuperase. El capitán general Yamamoto pensaba que lo mejor era que volviera al Distrito de Rukongai sin ese brazalete que era de donde provenían sus poderes, Ukitake y Unohana creían que lo mejor era que se quedará en el Seireitei ya que tenía poderes y había demostrado gran valor y preocupación por los demás, Hytsugaya que había estado en la batalla creía, que había salvado a gran parte de almas humanas y shinigamis y que merecía quedarse allí, Mayuri creía que lo mejor era que se quedará en su laboratorio para estudiarla, investigarla y saber de donde provenían sus poderes, ella podía ser peligrosa; los demás no opinaron… y finalmente Byakuya habló nadie iba a cogerla para estudiarla eso era cruel y totalmente fuera de lugar, ella no era un enemigo, había salvado a mucha gente, además ella le había salvado la vida casi dando la suya a cambio y se lo debía, estaba dispuesto a aceptarla en su casa y a cuidarla si era necesario…

Después de deliberar un poco sobre las distintas opiniones el capitán general Yamamoto aceptó la propuesta de Byakuya, no sin antes una vez acabada la reunión y a solas con el capitán Kuchiki enterarse que más razones había detrás de todo lo que había dicho, por que aquellas palabras no eran normales en él… Byakuya le confesó que la amaba y que pensaba hacer todo lo posible por casarse con ella. Al capitán general Yamamoto ya le cuadró todo, y dijo:

- Está bien, pero esa joven estará bajo tu responsabilidad Kuchiki-taicho…

- Sí señor… y abandonó el cuartel general.

Byakuya se dirigió a ver a su amada y la encontró intentando ponerse de pie ella sola, agarrándose a la cama pero cayó al suelo… Byakuya la riño y le dijo:

- Pero qué haces aún no puedes levantarte sola… mientras la levantaba del suelo.

- Quería probar si podía aguantarme de pie y caminar sola… además estoy muy aburrida aquí necesito pasear y respirar aire puro…

- Te entiendo pero aún no puedes… Pídemelo y yo te acompañaré a dar un paseo por el jardín.

- ¡Ay sí, eso me gustaría mucho! - Pues venga vamos… Ya en el jardín… Marian le preguntó:

- Oye Byakuya, ¿encontraste a los pequeños?

Byakuya temía esa pregunta, porque sabía que iba a hacerla sentir mal… por el cariño que había cogido a esos pequeños huérfanos, pero le fue sincero…

- Bueno… los busqué pero… solo encontré trozos de sus ropas… dijo con tristeza.

Marian no puedo evitar ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente, se había encariñado mucho con los tres pequeños, se abrazó fuertemente a Byakuya hundiendo su cabeza entre su ropa.

Byakuya solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza reconfortándola, y acariciar su cabeza… intentando que se desahogara y se tranquilizara. Al rato Marian levanto su cabeza para mirar a Byakuya, que la miraba con cara de tristeza, y le dijo mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro:

- Byakuya por favor no me dejes sola, no quiero perder a nadie más…

Byakuya le contestó:

- No pienso moverme de tu lado, no pienso permitir que te sientas sola nunca más.

- Muchas gracias… mi luz.

- De nada… mi princesa.

Después del paseo, la dejó en su cuarto y le dijo que cuando se recuperará un poco más se la llevaría a vivir a su mansión… Marian se alegro mucho, por fin iba a poder pasar más tiempo con él… Se despidieron con un beso. Al rato entró Unohana con la cena. Marian le pidió un papel y un bolígrafo y le escribió una canción a Byakuya…

Para Byakuya con todo mi amor, canción de Sin bandera

"Y LLEGASTE TÚ"

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quién eras tú__  
__no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz__  
__no sabía que existía un mundo así__  
__no sabía que podía ser tan feliz__  
__Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción__  
__no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón__  
__y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo__  
__y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro _

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió__  
__el poder que había en este amor__  
__y llegaste tú una bendición__  
__aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió__  
__y llegaste tú y me sorprendió__  
__el poder que hay en este amor__  
__y llegaste tú, una bendición__  
__aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

_Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad__  
__y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar__  
__y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó__  
__y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió__  
__el poder que había en este amor__  
__y llegaste tú una bendición__  
__aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió__  
__y llegaste tú y me sorprendió__  
__el poder que hay en este amor__  
__y llegaste tú, una bendición__  
__aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

_Te quiero Byakuya_

_Marian_

Cuando entro Hanataro a retirarle la bandeja de la cena. Le pidió si podía llevarle a Byakuya esa carta… y él accedió.

Byakuya se volvió a emocionar al leer la carta de su amada… y no pudo esperar al día siguiente para verla, se dirigía hacía el cuarto escuadrón… Pensaba para sí mismo lo sentimental, dulce, tierna, cariñosa y hermosa que era y además con un gran corazón repleto de amor hacía él… no podía pedir nada más esa joven era todo lo que podía desear, era hermosa y buena en todos los sentidos…

Se había quedado dormida, Byakuya abrió la puerta con mucho sigilo para no hacer ruido… y se le acercó, la vio ahí dormida, iluminada con la tenue luz de la luna, con su cabello estirado por la almohada, aún se veía más hermosa; se parecía a la primera vez que la había visto de cerca debajo de ese enorme árbol… se acercó y la besó… Marian se despertó al notar esos cálidos labios encima de los suyos… Byakuya le dio las gracias por la carta y le dijo: ¿Por qué eres tan perfecta y bella?; es una canción preciosa, pero tu aún eres más hermosa…

Marian dijo: -Es lo que siento y quiero hacerte saber en todo momento lo que siento por ti… Sentí la necesidad de decirte te quiero, y lo hice de esa manera… un día si quieres te la cantaré…

- Me encantaría- dijo Byakuya…

Estuvieron juntos un rato, mirándose y besándose… después Byakuya se fue para dejarla descansar.

Pasaron semanas mientras Marian se recuperaba, en sus largos paseos se confesaron muchas situaciones de sus pasados, Byakuya le explico la pérdida de Hisana y su gran soledad y dolor después de perderla. Marian por otro lado le explico, dejando a Byakuya enfurecido y enrabiado por todo lo que había sufrido Marian, sus malas experiencias con los hombres… le explico que había tenido varias parejas pero fueron de mal en peor, el primero la golpeaba, el segundo la maltrataba sicológicamente y la humillaba aunque hubiese gente delante y el último se había acostado con su amiga… todo eso se lo explicaba con mucha tristeza en su rostro… pero de repente dijo:

- Pero a pesar de todo eso… nunca trate de hacerle pagar por el dolor que había pasado a la siguiente persona que aparecía en mi vida… ahora ya sé lo que quiero o no quiero que tener a mi lado… Dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte… mis amigos me decían que se aprovechaban de mí porque era buena persona y daba todo a cambio de nada… pero bueno eso ya está en el pasado… Además me hace muy feliz tener a alguien como tú a mi lado, poder hablar de todo y no tener que esconder nada.

Byakuya le dijo:

- Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto por esos desgraciados… pero ya nadie te va a volver a hacer daño, no mientras yo esté aquí mi princesa.

- Gracias - dijo Marian mientras le abrazaba.

_Que bonita canción... menos mal que Marian se recuperó... ¿que pasará?_


	12. Chapter 12 Un nuevo hogar y una petición

Capitulo 12 Un nuevo hogar y una petición

Unohana se acercó al jardín donde estaban hablando sentados en la hierba, y le dijo:

- Marian ya te puedo dar el alta, te has recuperado bastante pero aún debes tener cuidado y no esforzarte demasiado…

- Esta bien, dijo Marian. Muchas gracias por todo.

Byakuya se llevó a Marian a la mansión, ella estaba alucinada por lo grande que era esa casa, la cantidad de sirvientes que había allí trabajando, por el enorme jardín que tenía, y había algo más, un enorme árbol de cerezo florecido… todo era precioso dijo en voz alta muy emocionada… Byakuya le sonrió y le dijo:

- Y te tengo dos sorpresas más…

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cuáles son? -le dijo con una gran alegría.

- Una es esto, le dije a Senbonzakura que fuera al mundo de los humanos a búscatelo, y le sacó su cartuchera con todas las tijeras y su guitarra…

- Ella lo cogió con mucha emoción, y le dió mil gracias por habérselo traído. ¿Nos sentamos un rato debajo de ese enorme cerezo? -dijo Marian.

Byakuya le dijo: -claro.

Ella se sentó, saco de su funda la guitarra y un libro con muchas notas y canciones. Le explico a Byakuya lo que era todo aquello… y le dijo:

- Esto es una guitarra española y las cuerdas y trastes del mástil son los que al tocarlo, hacen salir la música. Ahora te tocaré y cantaré la canción que te escribí, si te apetece. Byakuya dijo:

- Sí, me gustaría mucho oírlo… mirando con curiosidad la forma y como Marian la sostenía…

Marian empezó a tocar y a cantar… Byakuya miraba atónito como tocaba las cuerdas de ese instrumento llamado guitarra, los sonidos de esta resultaban muy agradables y la letra cantada por la dulce voz de Marian a un era más hermosa, que cuando solo la leyó. Cuando acabó de tocar Marian le preguntó si le había gustado… y Byakuya dijo que le había encantado… Marian le dijo:

- Supongo que la música de mi mundo es muy diferente a la con la que tendréis vosotros aquí.

- Byakuya le dijo que sí, pero que seguro la escucharía algún día.

- Seguro que me encantará. Y se dispuso a tocar otra canción, explicándole a Byakuya que también se podía tocar la guitarra de más maneras… Y empezó a tocar "Entre dos aguas" de Paco de Lucía…

Esta también le encanto… después de un rato recogieron las cosas y Byakuya acompaño a Marian al que iba a ser su cuarto.

A Marian le encanto, era precioso y muy acogedor…

Esa noche Byakuya invitó a Ukitake, Rukia, Renji y Unohana a cenar, para que Marian pudiese conocerles mejor, hacer más amistad y cogerles más confianza… aunque Marian era muy sociable y agradable y no le costó mucho ganárselos…

Antes de irse a dormir Byakuya le enseño los alrededores de la mansión ya que aún no era de noche del todo, y donde estaba su despacho por si algún día necesitaba o quería ir a visitarle. Se sentaron en la puerta mirando el hermoso jardín, ahora ya si iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna, estaban abrazados y Marian tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de Byakuya… Marian le dijo:

- Jamás pensé que podría ser tan feliz… te amo muchísimo Byakuya.

- Y yo también a ti mi princesa, jamás sentí que podría volver a sentirme lleno al lado de alguien, y me alegro que hayas sido tu quien me haya robado el corazón. Se besaron dulcemente cuando se separaron, Byakuya le dijo:

- Ahora te he de decir cuál es tu segunda sorpresa.

Marian lo miro sorprendida pensaba que las dos sorpresas habían sido la guitarra y sus tijeras para cortar el pelo.

Byakuya le cogió la mano con suavidad, se puso serio y le dijo:

- Marian, quisiera pedirte algo, y espero que aceptes… porque me haría infinitamente feliz… y le dijo muy nervioso:

-Quiero casarme contigo ¿tú querrías aceptarme cómo esposo?.

Marian sonrojada y asombrada, empezó a llorar de alegría, se tiro a sus brazos, le beso y le dijo:

- No habría nada en el mundo que me hiciera más feliz que pasar toda mi vida a tu lado…

- Byakuya también la abrazó con fuerza… sus palabras le habían hecho tan feliz...

Mañana iré a hablar con los ancianos de la familia para explicarles mis intenciones.

Al día siguiente Byakuya le conto a Rukia, que había pedido matrimonio a Marian y ella había aceptado… en media hora Renji, Ukitake, Unohana, Rukia y Senbonzakura se presentaron en la mansión para felicitar a la feliz y unida pareja.

_Ohhhhh que bonito que le haya pedido matrimonio!gracias a todos por leer!_


	13. Chapter 13 Los ancianos del Clan Kuchiki

Capitulo 13 Los ancianos del Clan Kuchiki 

Un día Marian se levanto feliz y se le ocurrió ir a visitar a su futuro esposo a su despacho, y pensó en llevarle el desayuno… pero cuando se dirigía hacía allí se sintió algo débil, le flaqueaban las piernas y acabó arrodillada en el suelo apoyándose con las manos en la pared… que extraño se había sentido muy recuperada últimamente, aunque quizá tantos preparativos por la boda la habían dejado algo exhausta… pensó.

Pasaron Renji y Rukia riéndose por la conversación que llevaban, se dirigían a visitar al capitán Kuchiki para entregarle unos papeles, cuando la vieron allí apoyada en la pared. Los dos corrieron hasta ella preocupados, la levantaron del suelo… y le dijeron:

- ¿Te encuentras bien Marian? -dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Sí, no os preocupéis iba a llevar el desayuno a Byakuya pero me sentí algo débil.

- Nosotros te llevaremos y podrás descansar un poco allí.

- Marian asintió.

En breve llegaron al despacho y Byakuya se asusto al ver a Marian muy pálida y sostenida por la cintura por Rukia y Renji, se acercó a ella rápidamente.

- ¿Marian que te pasó? -preguntó Byakuya, mientras la acompañaba a sentarse.

- Solo me sentí algo débil cuando te traía el desayuno y caí al suelo, pero Rukia y Renji me ayudaron… - dijo Marian.

- Menos mal que aparecieron ellos si no… creo que estás sobre esforzándote con la boda tómatelo con calma… si no podemos casarnos en unas semanas pues será en un mes.

- Sí, tienes razón. Pero es que estoy tan feliz… Byakuya le sonrió y le dijo: yo también estoy muy feliz pero has de relajarte un poco… te estás acabando de recuperar y eso requiere tiempo y descanso…

Bueno tengo que ir a hablar con los ancianos de la familia para decirles que me pienso casar contigo, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta… por favor Rukia, Renji cuidar de Marian en mi ausencia.

- Sí, Kuchiki-taicho -contestaron Renji y Rukia a la vez.

- Mucha suerte Byakuya -dijo Marian, con una enorme sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias princesa.

Marian cuando Byakuya salió del despacho, suspiró profundamente y dijo suavemente, quizá deberíamos haber esperado a que Byakuya hablara con los ancianos antes de comenzar con los preparativos… porque si recibe una negativa… -dijo con tristeza en su rostro.

- Verás como todo irá bien Marian, mi Capitán lo conseguirá -dijo Renji.

- Por supuesto que lo conseguirá mi nii-sama, además estáis enamorados y os queréis que problema hay… lo tendrán que aceptar… no estáis haciendo nada malo, solo os guiáis por vuestro corazón -dijo Rukia.

- Sí, pero su historia se está repitiendo con los ancianos y no quiero ser la culpable de que se disgusten con él o le pueda pasar algo malo… le quería con toda su alma pero… no era noble… ni shinigami… pero ella decía que no tenía nada que a los ancianos les pudiera gustar y ayudarla a ser aceptada… sólo era una humana… y eso sería una deshonra para su familia y para los ancianos… dijo Marian entre lágrimas…

- No te preocupes irá todo bien, él ha recuperado su sonrisa y vuelve a ser feliz gracias a ti… desde que murió su esposa Hisana no volvió a ser el mismo y tú lo has conseguido -dijo Rukia.

- Además aunque no sepas exactamente cómo funcionan… tienes poderes y muy grandes por cierto, eso seguro agradará a los ancianos -dijo Renji .

- Marian les agradeció por intentar animarla.

En otro lado, se encontraba Byakuya delante de todos los ancianos, hablando sobre sus sentimientos por Marian, que la amaba, que se iba a casar con ella aunque eso para ellos fuese una deshonra porque él no mandaba en su corazón…

Los ancianos susurraban comentarios de todo tipo muy alterados, uno le dijo:

- Que no pensaban volver a soportar una deshonra como esa en la familia Kuchiki, y aún menos con una triste humana, pobre y sin pertenecer a la nobleza…

Otro le dijo:

- Que tenía muchas mujeres entre la nobleza para elegir, más bellas y más atractivas seguro, más adineradas y también con la capacidad de despertar sentimientos en él… pero jamás una triste humana… no otra vez…

Byakuya estaba perdiendo su paciencia, apretaba los dientes con enfado y estaba a punto de perder los modales… si escuchaba otro comentario fuera de lugar, no soportaba que hablaran de esa manera de Marian tan despectiva y vulgar…

Otro anciano dijo:

- No podrías haber acertado esta segunda vez, enamorándote de una noble o también habríamos aceptado una shinigami… pero no, debía ser una humana desgraciada, una aprovechada que solo está con usted por dinero y por conseguir un prestigio en la Sociedad de Almas…

Al escuchar este último comentario, a Byakuya se le colmó el vaso, harto de faltas de respeto hacía Marian y hacía sus sentimientos, enfureció por completo y perdió sus modales… y dijo con voz dura y severa:

- No pienso volver a admitir faltas de respeto hacía Marian, la quiero y pienso casarme con ella, me parece muy fuera de lugar esas atrocidades y esos comentarios tan vulgares y irrespetuosos … sin ni siquiera conocerla ya están juzgándola… además sí, tiene poderes, muchos quizá desconocidos, muchos capitanes, tenientes y shinigamis la vieron luchar, salvar vidas… e incluso me salvó la vida a mí. No me esperaba estas formas de hablar viniendo de gente noble y del gran consejo de ancianos de la familia Kuchiki, tanto que decían sobre la educación y el respeto… solo quiero que acepten esta decisión que he tomado libremente sin que nadie me este obligando a nada; de volver a ser feliz con la persona a la que amo y he elegido.

Después de una breve pausa dijo que ya no tenía nada más que agregar…

Pasados unos minutos de susurros molestos y de deliberaciones… el anciano jefe hablo y dijo:

- Seguimos sin que nos parezca del todo bien… pero hemos decidido aceptar tu solicitud por todo el valor y la fortaleza que has demostrado por conseguir que fuese aceptada en la familia, eso será porque esa mujer realmente te interesa y creo que piensas hacer cualquier cosa por esa relación por todas las cosas que has comentado sobre ella, sentimos si os hemos ofendido gravemente…

Ah! Solo una cosa más entrénala para que esos poderes que dices que tiene se fortalezcan y puedan ser útiles en esta familia…

- Agradezco las disculpas ante todo, por la ofensa que habían hecho, y les agradezco su consentimiento para poder casarme con Marian. Byakuya hizo una reverencia a los ancianos y salió de la habitación…

Al salir, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió hacía su despacho para darle la buena noticia a Marian.

_Menos mal que ha conseguido convencerlos,si no... Que dirá Marian cuando le de la notícia... _


	14. Chapter 14 Celebración

Capitulo 14 Celebración

Marian se encontraba llorando sentada en el pequeño sofá del despacho de Byakuya, ya hacía más de dos horas que se había marchado a hablar con los ancianos y aún no había regresado… seguramente no había conseguido convencer al consejo… cuanto más pensaba en que iba a tener que renunciar a sus sentimientos por Byakuya, más lloraba de manera desconsolada, con las manos sobre su rostro.

Rukia y Renji se miraban entre ellos, ya no sabían que decirle para consolarla, en cierta manera esa preocupación era normal, Byakuya estaba tardando demasiado… quizá no podría haber hecho entender a los ancianos sus sentimientos… Rukia y Renji después de unas miradas entre ellos sabían que estaban pensando el uno y el otro sobre la misma situación…y también se entristecieron agachando la cabeza…

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y Byakuya entró algo serio para darle luego a Marian la sorpresa con una enorme sonrisa, pero con el panorama que encontró… Rukia y Renji cabizbajos y Marian lloraba de forma desconsolada… Los tres lo miraron con tristeza al ver la cara seria de Byakuya… pero sus rostros cambiaron a una de alegría cuando Byakuya dijo casi gritando y sonriendo:

- ¡Lo conseguí Marian!

Marian totalmente sorprendida y feliz, fue corriendo hacía Byakuya y saltó encima de él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, enrollando sus piernas en su cintura, y dándole un fuerte beso en los labios… y dijo:

- Te quiero Byakuya! Gracias, gracias, gracias por conseguirlo! Jamás aguantaría estar separada de ti! -dijo entre sollozos, abrazándole fuertemente…

Rukia y Renji se acercaron felices cuando Marian volvió a poner los pies en el suelo, para felicitarles a los dos; ambos abrazaron a Marian… Rukia dijo:

- Ves como mi nii-sama lo conseguiría!

- Tenías razón Rukia! Muchas gracias por todo y gracias a ti también Renji.

- De nada Marian -dijo Renji con una sonrisa.

En ese momento entro Ukitake-taicho, que había ido a ver cómo estaba la joven pareja, y Unohana que pasaba a comprobar cómo evolucionaba Marian de su accidente, al ver tanto alboroto dijeron:

- ¿Que están de celebración? ¿Qué ha pasado para tanta felicidad? - dijo sonriendo amablemente Ukitake-taicho.

Unohana simplemente sonreía alegremente, al ver tanta felicidad en el despacho.

Renji les explicó que Baykuya había conseguido que los ancianos de la familia aceptaran su matrimonio con Marian. Eso hizo muy feliz a Ukitake y Unohana, quienes se añadieron a la celebración. Ukitake le dió la mano fuertemente a Byakuya, mientras Marian era abrazada por Unohana. Después Ukitake abrazó a Marian, y Unohana le daba sus felicitaciones a Byakuya.

Byakuya les invitó a cenar a todos para celebrarlo a lo grande… iban a cenar debajo del árbol de cerezo en el enorme jardín, sabía que a Marian y a él les encantaba ese lugar, era hermoso y romántico…

Todos cenaron animadamente, entre risas y conversaciones amenas… Marian y Byakuya a pesar de estar uno al lado del otro, se miraban muchas veces con una gran complicidad… deseando en el fondo pasar un rato juntos a solas.

Una hora más tarde, todos se fueron despidiéndose de la pareja, agradeciéndoles por la cena y felicitándoles de nuevo.

Marian y Byakuya se quedaron solos al fin… Ambos se miraron, Marian se levantó y se sentó entre las piernas de Byakuya, el cual estaba apoyado en el árbol de cerezo, con una pierna estirada y otra doblada algo abiertas… Byakuya algo sorprendido la abrazó por la espalda acercándosela más a él, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Marian, oliendo su piel, su cabello… le encantaba todo de ella… y le susurró en el oído: me enloquece tanto tu olor Marian… -dijo suavemente Byakuya.

- Marian sonrió… y dijo: y tú a mí me enloqueces de los pies a la cabeza Byakuya… cuando te tengo cerca pierdo el Norte… y añadió con alegría:

- ¿Y sabes una cosa muy muy importante amor?

- ¿El que princesa? -dijo Byakuya con algo de curiosidad.

- ¡Que te amo locamente mi vida, con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón! -dijo Marian con mucha felicidad en su rostro y con una enorme sonrisa.

- Byakuya la miró con unos ojos muy tiernos y llenos de dulzura… y con una sonrisa le dijo: Yo también te amo Marian, me robaste el corazón solo con una mirada, rompiste mi coraza solo con una sonrisa y con unas palabras… me devolviste la felicidad, la alegría y las ganas de amar otra vez… y a con algo más de tristeza en su voz dijo: desde que perdí a Hisana no me atrevía a volver amar a alguien por no sufrir de nuevo… pero llegaste tú y ese pensamiento, ese miedo desapareció… Marian noto su tristeza, giro a mirarlo, acarició su rostro y le besó con mucha dulzura… y después de separase dijo:

- Mi luz… ya pasó todo aquel sufrimiento y soledad, estaré contigo para siempre, quiero hacerte feliz, amarte y darte todo lo que tú, Rukia o el consejo de ancianos necesitéis de mí… habla conmigo de ella, te sentirás mejor, desahógate conmigo y confía en mí… No quiero hacerte daño, y no pretendo substituirla… ella estará siempre presente en tú corazón, en tus recuerdos y me parece muy bien, es totalmente normal… pero no dejes de disfrutar, de vivir y de seguir adelante conmigo por ese recuerdo o sufrimiento… Hisana, no querría que hicieses eso… y yo tampoco.

- Byakuya, estaba atónito por su forma de hablar, por lo que decía y por como lo decía… se sentía con si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima… Marian, su Marian era la mujer perfecta para él… comprensiva, buena, madura, amable, sincera, fuerte, cariñosa, responsable, con un gran corazón repleto de amor hacia él, su familia, sus amigos… Muchas gracias Marian -dijo Byakuya con algunas lágrimas en los ojos…

Marian lo abrazó fuertemente, y le dijo: tranquilo ya no estás solo, estoy aquí contigo… para lo que quieras, para lo que necesites…

Byakya asintió en señal de agradecimiento mientras la abrazaba fuertemente…

Además quería preguntarte algo -dijo Marian ¿Dónde has estado tú durante toda mi vida? -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa…

Byakuya levantó su rostro del pecho de Marian, la miró aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, ahora emocionado también por la pregunta de Marian… y le dijo: Eres… eres tan increíble mi vida…

Marian secó suavemente sus lágrimas con sus dedos, lo miró y le dijo: Sonríe por favor… y le besó con ternura…

Byakuya correspondió el beso. En unos segundos ambos profundizaron el beso, jugando con sus lenguas… Byakuya dejo salir tres palabras entre los suspiros y los pequeños gemidos que ambos hacían: Te quiero princesa. Se separaron por la falta de aire… y se quedaron abrazados un largo rato.

_Que momento tan íntimo... están teniendo... que romántico!_


	15. Chapter 15 Deseo

Capitulo 15 Deseo

Después Marian le confesó que tenía muchas dudas y preguntas… Byakuya le dijo que preguntara sin temor… mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de

Marian, y ella comenzó a hablar: Bueno es que al no ser de aquí, todo es muy diferente y… y no sé si mí comportamiento es considerado correcto y adecuado en cada momento, no sé si estoy ofendiendo a alguien de tu familia con alguna cosa que esté haciendo, ni sé si puedo vestir así o he de vestir diferente, no sé si he de aprender vuestras costumbres o no y tampoco sé cómo aprenderlas; no sé como vestiremos en nuestra boda porque allí se viste de manera diferente que aquí...

Byakuya tengo miedo… tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti y tu familia… De donde vengo todo funciona diferente a aquí y… y me siento algo perdida, por lo que se espera de mí, ni siquiera sé si tengo poderes realmente o no, ni cómo usarlos… Quiero hacer todo lo correcto para que tú, Rukia y el consejo de ancianos estén contentos conmigo, y no puedan tener quejas de mí…

Cuando acabó dejo escapar un suspiro de preocupación… seguro que tuviste muchos problemas por mí culpa, para que los ancianos de la familia me aceptaran ¿cierto?...

A Byakuya se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, por la cara de preocupación y confusión de Marian y le dijo:

- Princesa no te agobies, lo de los ancianos ya está hecho y arreglado y no estás ofendiendo a nadie... Todo eso de las costumbres te lo enseñaremos a poco a poco… y por supuesto que no tienes ningún comportamiento inadecuado en ninguna situación. Respecto a la ropa estaría bien que pudieses vestir de las dos maneras, con tu estilo y el nuestro; no quiero que cambies toda tu forma de vestir porqué aquí se vista de otra manera… has de ser tú misma… respecto a los poderes ya lo averiguaremos eso les hará felices a los ancianos, el saber que tenemos a alguien tan poderosa entre nosotros -dijo guiñándole un ojo-. Aunque quizá alegraríamos un poco a los ancianos del consejo de la familia Kuchiki si en nuestra boda vistiésemos con las tradiciones de aquí, si te parece bien…

- Gracias cariño… por todas tus palabras de apoyo y comprensión… dijo sonrojada… Me parece bien y totalmente comprensible lo de la ropa para el día de nuestra boda…

-Eh… mi vida… quería preguntarte algo más… pero no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene fuerte o fuera de lugar -dijo Marian completamente ruborizada, avergonzada y con la cabeza ligeramente cabizbaja…

Byakuya que la estaba mirando… se dió cuenta de su sonrojo y vergüenza… y le dijo:

- Dime princesa… ¿qué pasa? Con algo de curiosidad por sus palabras y gestos…

- Bueno verás… no quiero incomodarte… pero es que… no sé cómo funciona aquí… eh… el… tema de dormir juntos y todo eso… no es que quiera dormir o hacer cosas contigo… bueno sí, sí quiero para que nos vamos a engañar… te amo y es inevitable pensar en compartir cosas íntimas contigo… ainnssss suspiró…pero es que no sé aquí cuando es ese momento... y claro de dónde vengo no hace falta estar casado para dormir o tener relaciones con la pareja, pero yo aquí no sé cómo funciona… - dijo finalmente sin levantar la cabeza del suelo, completamente llena de vergüenza.

- Byakuya mientras la escuchaba se iba sonrojando más… le estaba preguntando cuando podían dormir juntos… y le estaba diciendo que ella quería hacer el amor con él… pensaba para sí mismo, poniéndose cada vez más rojo, de repente estaba sintiendo su cuerpo empezar a desprender calor… creo que me está subiendo la temperatura corporal… se dijo mientras seguía pensando para él mismo… Pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Marian que dijo:

- No me da miedo ni vergüenza, admitir que te deseo locamente desde lo más profundo de mi alma, de mi mente y de mi cuerpo… todas las mañanas desde que vivo en vuestra casa me despierto abrazando la almohada… siempre soñando con que te abrazo a ti durante toda la noche… dijo tímidamente… Byakuya se sorprendió por tal confesión… le deseaba… nadie le había dicho algo así tan directamente… finalmente atinó a decir:

- Marian yo a ti… también te deseo muchísimo y ojalá pudiera dormir contigo desde hoy todas las noches… no es que esté prohibido, pero creo que sería más correcto que esperásemos e intentemos aguantar y mantener las formas en ese aspecto hasta que nos casemos… porque si no… creo que como te pruebe… seré yo quien pierda el norte y cualquier control de mí mismo desaparecerá completamente… por qué no podré parar de hacerte el amor constantemente y a todas horas…

- Ahora era Marian, quién levantó su mirada aún más sonrojada, encontrándose con la de él, igual de sonrojado que ella… Él también le estaba diciendo que la deseaba con todo su alma… y Marian le dijo: Está bien Byakuya esperaremos a que nos casemos, si crees que es lo correcto y lo mejor para nosotros. Te amo muchísimo!

- Y yo a ti Marian…

Se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro y unieron sus labios, bailando al unísono con sus lenguas y movimientos… los dos desprendían mucho calor, deseo, atracción y amor en ese beso que se estaba volviendo más y más apasionado… se habían dejado llevar y estaban abrazados, Byakuya tenía una de sus manos presionando el cuello de Marian contra su boca y Marian enredaba los dedos de una de sus manos en el cabello de Byakuya… pronto se separaron respirando entrecortadamente, completamente sonrojados por el calor que sentían recorrer sus cuerpos… estaban muy excitados de eso no había duda, en los ojos de ambos se podía leer claramente el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, de ser un solo cuerpo, de devorarse como animales salvajes, de entregarse al otro completamente… Se volvieron a besar y cuando ambos se separaron de nuevo por la falta de aire… Marian entrecortadamente dijo:

- Será mejor que paremos, por qué como sigamos así perderé el control y acabaré devorándote como una leona cazando a su presa… será mejor que me vaya a duchar con agua fría antes de irme a dormir… noto mi cuerpo hirviendo de calor y de deseo… por ti… Byakuya me haces perder la razón solo con tocarme…

- Byakuya estaba sonrojado y muy sorprendido por los comentarios de Marian… aunque había que reconocer que le encantaba que los hiciera… eso aún le provocaba más deseo por ella, al saber que todos esos sentimientos eran mutuos… y le dijo:

- Marian no eres la única que se siente así, mi bestia interior esta rugiendo por hacerte mía, por devorarte y hacerte el amor de manera totalmente descontrolada…me has robado todo el sentido común que me quedaba… creo que yo también me tendré que duchar con agua fría para calmar todos mis instinto devoradores… Marian dijo con picardía, mientras caminaban para entrar a la mansión:

- ¿Nos duchamos juntos?, al ver la cara de Byakuya devorándola con la mirada le dijo: era broma, era broma no me mires así que pierdo el control Byakuya…

- No me tientes más Marian… que como me deje llevar… vas a suplicarme que pare de hacerte el amor de tanto placer que voy a darte…

Marian dijo con un tono muy sensual:

- Haber si vas a ser tú quién suplique que pare… se acercó a él antes de que entraran a la mansión, le beso, mordiéndole y pasando su lengua suavemente por el labio inferior… y se fue con una pequeña risita, girándose levemente con una mirada llena de picardía, para mirar a Byakuya…

- Byakuya estaba totalmente paralizado por lo que Marian le acababa de hacer, mirándola fijamente, repasando con sus ojos cada parte de ese cuerpo que le hacía enloquecer y latir el corazón de forma totalmente descontrolada… y tenía que reconocer que le estaba costando mucho contenerse, mantener la compostura en la medida de lo posible y no ir tras ella… cuando pudo moverse y parecía que había recobrado el control de sí mismo, se dirigió hacia ella para desearle las buenas noches.

- Buenas noches mi princesa -dijo dándole un beso…intentando actuar de forma normal y controlada…

- Buenas noches mi luz -dijo Marian devolviéndole el beso… yo voy a ducharme, ¿dónde estaba el baño que no lo recuerdo?

- Byakuya le explicó donde estaba porque la mansión era muy grande… y le explicó como volver a su cuarto después…

Ambos se fueron cada uno para una dirección… Byakuya se fue pensando en lo último que le había hecho Marian, eso había sido increíble… casi perdió el control de sí mismo… si volvía a hacerlo sería el fin… Byakuya al final se dijo a sí mismo: voy a ducharme con agua bien fría cuando llegue al baño privado que hay en mí cuarto, o moriré de excitación y deseo por Marian…

_Ohhhhhhhh momentazo... estaban tan ansiosos... se sentía tanto deseo entre ellos... ya podrían haber tirado la casa por la ventana y haberse entregado el uno al otro... que pasará ahora? No olviden dejar reviews y muchas gracias de nuevo por leer!_

___Ah! y no olviden leer el siguiente capítulo, pasará algo esperado en la história..._


	16. Chapter 16 Algo llamado amor

Capitulo 16 Algo llamado amor 

Marian se encontraba duchándose, con agua más bien fría… pensando en Byakuya, en todo lo que le hacía sentir solo con sus besos, abrazos y caricias, solo con eso la dejaba como un flan… Byakuya era todo dulzura y amor… jamás pensó que podía ser así la primera vez que lo vió… se lavó el cabello, se lo desenredo con su mascarilla favorita, la que olía a fresa… y se enjabonó el cuerpo imaginándose que era Byakuya quién rozaba con sus manos llenas de jabón su piel… lo deseaba tanto… solo con mirarle ya se perdía en esos profundos y hermosos ojos grises… era el hombre de su vida no había duda…

Salió de la ducha y vió que con las prisas por ducharse, no había cogido el pijama y no podía ir a buscarlo alguien la podía ver… y Rukia se había ido después de la cena de celebración por qué tenía vigilancia a las afueras de la Sociedad de Almas… aunque ella sería el menor de sus problemas, al revés ella podría ayudarla… Se enrolló una toalla en el pelo, y con la otra toalla se la puso por encima de sus pechos, (_como cuando te la pones atada en uno de los lados que queda como un palabra de honor, supongo que ya me entendéis_), aunque era bastante corta, y se le ajustaba quizá demasiado al cuerpo… pero al menos podría salir del baño e ir a su habitación para cambiarse. Con una de sus manos sostenía la toalla por miedo a que se le cayera…

Una vez fuera del baño, pensó en cómo le había explicado Byakuya el camino para volver a su cuarto… o no! Lo había olvidado y ahora que iba a hacer… empezó a caminar, bueno no puede ser tan complicado pensaba la encontraré y ya está… al rato se sentía que estaba en un laberinto y no conseguía regresar ni al baño, ni a su habitación… y claro no podía estar abriendo todas las puertas comprobándolas lo consideraba una falta de respeto… no se oía ni un solo ruido… y solo habia pequeñas lamparitas que apenas iluminaban… entonces empezó a llamar a Baykuya continuamente sin levantar mucho la voz…

Por otro lado, Baykuya salía de la ducha, algo más tranquilo y con su entrepierna algo más relajada… se puso el pantalón de dormir y cuando iba a ponerse la parte de arriba le pareció escuchar su nombre y salió al pasillo intentando seguir esos pequeños susurros… finalmente la encontró al girar una esquina.

Cuando Marian vió una sombra se asustó, y dejo escapar un pequeño grito… Pero pronto vió quien era…

Marian le dijo:

- Menos mal que te encuentro Byakuya me perdí y no encontraba el camino para ir a mi cuarto. Se sonrojo cuando vió todo su torso desnudo… ¿Byakuya?

Byakuya se había quedado paralizado, ni siquiera pestañeaba, cuando ella había gritado sin querer, se le cayó la toalla del pelo y al levantar un poco los brazos -para taparse la boca del susto-, la toalla se estaba deslizando por su cuerpo hacía el suelo… dejando visible todo su cuerpo, y muy sonrojado pero sin quitar su mirada de Marian dijo:

- Aún eres más hermosa si es que eso es posible, eres perfecta, mi diosa ha bajado de su paraíso… dijo tragando saliva… Ahora mismo tengo envidia de tu pelo, que tiene la suerte de rozar tu piel y tengo envidia de las gotas de agua que se deslizan recorriendo todo ese maravilloso cuerpo, tan sumamente apetitoso, sexy, sensual, con las formas y medidas adecuadas…

Marian se sonrojo muchísimo al darse cuenta de a qué se refería, agarró corriendo la toalla, se puso de espaldas a él y se volvió a colocar la toalla… y dijo:

- Lo siento me perdí, y me asuste al no encontrar el camino, solo se me ocurrió llamarte para que me acompañaras a mi cuarto… no quiero que pienses que he venido a tentarte ni nada de eso, esperaremos como dijimos…

Marian miró su torso desnudo, bien formado, fuerte, con sus músculos bien marcados, y se le escapó… decir: estás muy pero que muy sexy Byakuya… mmm… estás para comerte… susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior, que previamente se había humedecido con la punta de su lengua… conteniendo su deseo de nuevo…

Byakuya volviendo al mundo real… -no sabía exactamente a donde le había llevado su imaginación-, se miró y se sonrojó un poco al ver qué él también llevaba su torso desnudo. Y aún se ruborizó más por las palabras sexy y estás para comerte que le había hecho Marian, sin olvidar como se mordió el labio inferior… perdición al recordar que algo así se lo había hecho a él antes de despedirse… Ya se sentía fuera de control… ver ese gesto de nuevo significo la liberación de su bestia interior… y le dijo:

- Quiero que seas mía… enloqueceré como siga sin tenerte entre mis brazos…

Marian movió su cabeza, para quitar esas ideas de su mente… y dijo:

- No… no debemos Byakuya… tenemos que parar con estos jueguecitos de palabras… si no, no podremos seguir conteniéndonos…

-Ya no quiero, ni puedo contenerme Marian… te deseo demasiado -dijo Byakuya con una mirada llena de lujuria y pasión...

Marian intentó romper el hielo de nuevo, repitiéndole las palabras de que, le explicase como llegar a su habitación… por que como Byakuya la acompañase… eso podía acabar al fin con lo que no debían hacer, aún… aunque ambos deseaban que pasase… y las palabras que Byakuya le acababa de decir no ayudaban en nada… ese deseo de tenerle estaba apareciendo de nuevo en ella… otra vez ese deseo… cuanto más se lo negaban, más querían hacerlo…

Byakuya estaba totalmente perplejo por semejante diosa que iba a tener como esposa en una semana aproximadamente…

Marian se acercó a Byakuya ya que parecía estar completamente ido por sus pensamientos e imaginaciones… cuando estuvo en frente de él, movió su mano de arriba abajo, llamándole por su nombre… De repente volvió al mundo, y le dijo:

-¿Sí, decías?

Marian le dijo: - Que sí puedes explicarme cómo llegar a mi habitación… por qué si no voy, voy a caer en una tentación llamada Byakuya… y no debemos… aún -repitió intentando controlar sus instintos de ella misma y de Byakuya-… aunque eso era prácticamente imposible...

Byakuya le contestó: -no, no puedo… ni quiero que te vayas… la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, la atrajo hacía él y la beso apasionadamente…

Marian ya no podía contenerse, controlarse y seguir evitando ese deseo y pasión por más tiempo… lo deseaba con todo tu ser y se dejo llevar por ese beso apasionado, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello… cuando se separaron sólo unos segundos por la falta de aire, Marian le dijo:

- Byakuya dijimos… que sería mejor… esperar a estar casados… y si no lo evitamos ahora… respiró entrecortadamente… no podré contenerme por más tiempo…

- Ya es tarde para contenerse Marian… no te contengas más… entreguémonos el uno al otro ahora… por favor… no más espera o moriré de deseo por ti… y tu por mí…

Esas fueron casi las últimas palabras de ambos…

La respuesta de Marian, fue empezar a devorar los labios de Byakuya, abrazándolo fuertemente y arrimándose lo más que pudo a él susurrándole: Te amo mi capitán shinigami!

Byakuya enloqueció por como su diosa se estaba entregando a él… le correspondió el beso, colocando una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra sujetaba el cuello de Marian presionándola contra su boca… se estremeció al sentir como Marian mordió y lamió su labio inferior de nuevo… y seguidamente adentró su lengua en su boca, bailando al unísono, moviéndose por conseguir el control de ese beso…

Byakuya la aprisionó contra la pared mientras seguían luchando por el control de ese beso… dejando escapar un leve gemido y su nombre en un susurró: -Byakuya… por parte de Marian.

Byakuya acariciaba su mejilla sonrojada y cuando su respiración se lo permitió susurró:

-Te amo mi diosa y me estas… enloqueciendo… dijo respirando agitadamente…

- Podría decir… lo mismo… mi capitán! -dijo Marian totalmente agitada… volviéndole a lamer y a morder con suavidad el labio inferior, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido por parte de Byakuya…

La béstia dentro de Byakuya rugió ferozmente y comenzó a devorar su boca de nuevo, bajo su boca hacía su cuello y se paró lamiéndolo, besándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente pero con mucha pasión, dejando escapar ahora, varios gemidos de la boca de Marian… Bya-ku-ya susurró Marian…

Su nombre se escuchaba tan maravillosamente bien, saliendo de los gemidos de su Marian… pensaba Byakuya.

La abrazó y acariciando suavemente sus piernas le ayudó a subirlas hasta su cintura ella le rodeó con sus piernas, quedando muy arrimados; totalmente encajados a la perfección…

Byakuya se la llevó a su cuarto, utilizando su paso flash, aún con Marian rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, cerró la puerta con el pestillo… la volvió a apoyar contra la pared y retomó sus besos en su boca, su cuello, y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja dejando a Marian escuchar la respiración agitada de Byakuya… como respuesta ella gimió de nuevo… él bajo su boca hacía su escote y allí se paró dándole besos…

La llevó hacía su cama, la estiró y se colocó a su lado… volvió a besarla con mucha más pasión en los labios, Byakuya acariciaba su pierna por debajo de la toalla, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y ese olor a fresas tan sumamente agradable y apetitoso… desatando pequeños gemidos por su parte… mientras no dejaba de besarla…

Marian aún se estaba excitando más con las caricias que Byakuya le hacía… pronto Byakuya fue liberando el cuerpo de su amada diosa, de la molesta toalla, con suavidad… revelando ese hermoso cuerpo totalmente desnudo, ese cuerpo que hasta una diosa podría envidiarla…

- Eres más que hermosa susurró Byakuya… mientras contemplaba su cuerpo...

- A lo que Marian contestó en un susurró: y tú… tú eres fascinante mi capitán…

Byakuya beso de nuevo sus labios, su cuello, y su escote, mientras lo hacía, una de sus manos llegó al fin a sus pechos, lo acaricio y masajeo con suavidad, y su boca fue bajando hasta colocarse encima de uno de ellos, y se deleito lamiéndolo y besando su pezón; primero un pecho y luego el otro… Marian gemía fuertemente… a Byakuya le embriagaba esa dulce melodía que salía de los gemidos de su diosa… y ver cómo ligeramente se retorcía entre las sábanas…

Marian pudo decir entre gemidos y suspiros: -Es… es injusto que solo tú… puedas recorrer mi cuerpo… dijo entrecortadamente con una mirada sensual y llena de pasión.

Mientras Byakuya continuaba deslizando su mano libre por la silueta y el cuerpo de Marian.

Al rato, Marian recostó a Byakuya con suavidad... empezó a acariciar su torso musculado suavemente… mientras le besaba apasionadamente, adentrando su lengua en su boca… después fue besando toda la línea de su mandíbula, lamió su cuello con suavidad, y el lóbulo de su oreja lentamente… Byakuya gimió… Marian siguió bajando, besando ahora todo su torso desnudo mientras lo seguía acariciando… mientras él acariciaba su cabello y su cabeza… dejando escapar pequeños suspiros de placer… Marian fue deslizándose muy sensualmente hacía abajo y con suavidad le liberó de los pantalones y de sus boxers… con una naturalidad que jamás Byakuya había visto…

Ahora Marian, era la que se deleitaba mirando el cuerpo totalmente desnudo, musculado y su miembro totalmente erecto de Byakuya y le susurró:

-Tu maravilloso cuerpo no tendría nada que envidiarle a una escultura griega… mi shinigami… dijo mientras se sentaba encima de él y le volvía a lamer y a morder el labio inferior…

Byakuya gemía con cada caricia, beso, o cada vez que pasaba su lengua por su torso desnudo…

Marian acarició sus piernas musculadas, y con suavidad acarició su miembro… provocando que Byakuya se estremeciera… pronto cogió su miembro con cuidado y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo lentamente… Byakuya gemía y suspiraba con fuerza…

Marian que estaba sentada encima de él, dejo de mover su mano y colocándose encima de su miembro, fue dejándose caer suavemente… ambos gimieron cuando el miembro de Byakuya entro profundamente en ella… Marian empezó a mover sus caderas muy sensualmente, provocando que fuertes gemidos de ambos salieran de sus bocas…

Byakuya miraba sus suaves y sensuales movimientos de cadera, su cuerpo enrojecido por la pasión del momento, y la pequeña capa de sudor que hacía que su cuerpo brillará como el de una diosa… al rato se incorporó un poco, quedando ambos sentados, y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, su cintura, sus glúteos… lamió su cuello, sus pechos… mientras los fuertes gemidos y suspiros continuaban… Marian no dejaba de moverse… y empezaba a hacerlo algo más rápido… enredó sus manos en el cabello negro como el carbón de Byakuya y acercándose a su oído le susurró entrecortadamente:

- De donde yo vengo… -dijo respirando agitadamente-… los dos miembros de la pareja…mandan y dan placer… no solo lo da el hombre…, después de decir esto volvió a devorar su boca dejando traspasar pequeños gemidos de Byakuya a causa de ese beso y ese movimiento totalmente indescriptible…

Byakuya empezaba a sentir que llegaba a su clímax, pero no quería aún… quería seguir disfrutando de su diosa un poco más… A sí que, con un rápido movimiento, Marian quedo debajo de Byakuya… muy sorprendida frente a la atenta mirada que Byakuya le hacía, una mirada llena de picardía y deseo… él salió suavemente de ella, para dejar descansar un poco a su miembro de esa gran agitación y deseo de estallar… quedándose encima de ella, volvió a besarla y acariciando su cuerpo, se dirigió con una de sus manos a la zona íntima de Marian, zona que estaba muy humedecida por la excitación que sentía, allí se paro y con sus dedos empezó a rozarlos contra su clítoris… rápida y lentamente, para luego volver a hacerlo rápido…

Marian agarraba las sábanas con sus manos fuertemente, retorciéndose de placer… y gimiendo fuertemente, susurraba su nombre: -Bya-ku-ya, Bya-ku-ya… cada vez se sentía más y más humedecida, Byakuya adentró un par de dedos en Marian y empezó a moverlos entrando y saliendo de ella… Marian se estremecía de placer, arqueaba la espalda, y empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido… cuando ya estaba alcanzando el clímax Byakuya se detuvo…

Se colocó cómodamente entre sus piernas… y Marian rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y se volvió a adentrar en ella… gimiendo ferozmente, Marian volvió a arquear la espalda… completamente descontrolada, mientras Byakuya la embestía rápido y lentamente para que el placer durará más… se las ingenio para poder acariciar su clítoris a la vez, provocando cada vez más gemidos de placer por parte de los dos y cada vez más fuertes…

Ambos ya estaban al límite y Byakuya aceleró su movimiento, y sus caricias en la zona íntima de Marian… en unas embestidas más ambos gimieron fuertemente, gritando el nombre del otro… llegando juntos al esperado y ansiado orgasmo…

Byakuya sintió como su semen entró en ella y Marian notó como explotaba el líquido blancuzco caliente dentro de ella…, y como ese orgasmo a ambos, aún les recorría el cuerpo entero.

Baykuya, la beso dulcemente y se dejo caer encima de ella… ahora sus cuerpos tenían una pequeña capa de sudor… y ambos respiraban con dificultad y de manera agitada… Marian soltó sus piernas de alrededor de su cintura… y Byakuya salió de ella lentamente, tumbándose a su lado… Marian le abrazó… y ambos hablaron:

- Marian esto fue increíble… eres increíble, todo en ti es amor y pasión…eres una droga para mí… -dijo Byakuya... con la respiración entrecortada…

-Byakuya eres… eres fascinante, apasionado y enloquecedor… ha sido maravilloso… - le contestó Marian con respiración agitada…

Byakuya pensaba para sí mismo: que su futura esposa no solo era buena en muchas cosas, sino que era una diosa en la cama… como había podido pasar tantos años sin sentir eso… ahora era adicto a una droga llamada Marian… y solo ella conocía el antídoto… Nunca, había sentido a ese nivel tanto deseo, lujuria y pasión al mismo tiempo por alguien… y había sido increíble… maravilloso…

Rompiendo sus pensamientos Marian le dijo:

- Mi capitán ¿en qué piensas? -con una sonrisa traviesa…

- ¿Eh?… en lo increíble que ha sido y en todo lo que me has hecho sentir Marian -dijo Byakuya… con una mirada llena de dulzura y amor…

- Sí, ha sido maravilloso, más que maravilloso… ha sido increíble… pero ahora… suspiró… muy a mi pesar debería ir a dormir a mi habitación ¿no? -dijo Marian con algo de tristeza en su voz…

- Ni hablar, tú te quedas aquí conmigo… -dijo Byakuya.

- ¡Ohhh mi luz eso que dices me hace inmensamente feliz!… como ansiaba poder dormir a tu lado… dijo Marian…

- Yo también lo ansiaba, mi princesa… -dijo Byakuya cogiendo la sábana y tapándose los dos… se besaron dulcemente y se dijeron:

-Buenas noches, mi princesa... Aishiteru.

-Buenas noches, mi luz... Te quiero.

Y se durmieron abrazados… no sin que antes, ambos pensaran en todo lo que habían compartido esa noche… algo llamado amor…

_Uoooooooohhhhhhhh llegó el momento tan esperado y ansiado por todos! Espero lo hallan disfrutado, me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado! No olviden reviews! Y gracias por leer!_


	17. Chapter 17 Muestras de respeto y amor

Capitulo 17 Muestras de respeto y amor

Byakuya fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Cuando iba a levantarse, notó un peso extra en el pecho y en la cintura… recordó todo lo ocurrido esa noche… y sonrió, al ver a Marian rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos y su cabeza en su pecho… prácticamente destapada, su cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada, respiraba tranquila y relajadamente… era tan hermosa -pensó Byakuya…

Pronto Marian, abrió lentamente los ojos y levantó la mirada para ver a su capitán, se encontró con la mirada de Byakuya fija en ella, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada.

Marian le dijo con una sonrisa:

- ¡Buenos días mi luz!, ¿Dormiste bien?... Marian se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en los labios…

- Buenos días mi princesa. Dormí estupendamente, ¿Y tú?.

- Maravillosamente bien, aunque no hemos de haber dormido mucho ¿cierto? -dijo Marian con una sonrisa pícara…

- Supongo que no… dijo devolviéndole el mismo tipo de sonrisa. Aún es algo pronto… duerme un poco más si quieres, yo iré a ducharme -dijo Byakuya.

- Está bien… -dijo colocando su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada...

Byakuya se paró unos segundos admirando el cuerpo de su diosa. Ese deseo de nuevo en él…mejor voy a ducharme o acabaré volviendo a hacerle el amor, con ese rostro tan bonito y relajado que tenía para acabar de despertarse, con esos hermosos ojos tan abiertos mirándole fijamente… no ayudaban a descartar la idea -pensó para sí mismo.

Marian escucho como Byakuya abría la ducha… De repente, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro…

Se levanto sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta del baño… y vió su silueta insinuada por la mampara de la ducha… abrió la ducha con cuidado, él estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, mientras su cuerpo era mojado por el agua caliente… lo abrazó con suavidad, sobresaltando un poco a Byakuya…

- ¡¿Marian, que… haces… aquí?! -dijo Byakuya.

- Vine a verte, extrañaba tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tus labios… -dijo besando y acariciando su espalda suavemente. Aunque no sé, si debería ducharme, me gusta sentir tu olor impregnado en mi piel...

- Marian sintió que Byakuya se giraba, la abrazaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo y la colocaba debajo del chorro de agua de la ducha…

Ahora los dos estaban mojados… Byakuya le susurró:

- Puedo impregnarte otra vez con mi olor ahora mismo, -dijo abalanzándose a sus labios.

- Marian comenzó a devorar su boca, adentrando su lengua en la de él apasionadamente, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Byakuya la arrimó a la pared, mientras se deslizo hasta su cuello lamiéndolo y chupando el agua que se deslizaba por el cuerpo de su diosa. Marian gimió, pero Byakuya le tapo la boca con suavidad para no hacer demasiado ruido.

Su otra mano libre fue acariciando su cuerpo parándose en uno de sus pechos y empezó a masajearlo… provocando más gemidos en su diosa, ahora algo más contenidos por la mano de Byakuya. Siguió deslizando su boca hasta uno de sus pechos y empezó a lamerlo con pasión, primero uno y luego el otro… Marian gimió de nuevo, su respiración empezaba a acelerarse… Byakuya volvió a colocar sus labios en su boca callando su excitación… mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo con sus dos manos su cuerpo. Pasando sus dedos por sus pezones, agarrando sus glúteos…

Bya-ku-ya susurró Marian con un tono de voz que rebelaba su excitación y su deseo… Marian soltó sus brazos de su cuello, y sin que Byakuya se diese cuenta, Marian bajo una de sus manos y agarró su miembro con suavidad, ahora erecto por la excitación, y empezó a masturbarlo, provocando ahora fuertes gemidos por parte de Byakuya, que Marian calló besándolo con fiereza y pasión; mientras movía su mano rápida y lentamente para después volver a hacerlo rápido… Byakuya gemía y suspiraba con fuerza, una de las manos de su capitán agarraron su cuello presionando su boca contra la de ella con fuerza mientras adentraba su lengua. Marian ante tal gesto, gimió de nuevo… sin dejar de causarle placer a Byakuya.

Marian gimió de nuevo cuando sintió como uno de los dedos de Byakuya entraron en ella, moviéndolo continuamente, luego adentró un dedo más… lo sacaba y lo volvía a entrar… Marian gimió muchas veces agitadamente escapando pequeños suspiros que se escapaban de sus bocas unidas por el beso apasionado…

Marian aceleró sus movimientos con la mano que agarraba el miembro de su capitán… y Byakuya sacó sus dedos de ella y empezó a masajear su clítoris rápida y lentamente…

La experiencia aún era más excitante, con el agua caliente que caía encima de ellos… con Marian aprisionada contra la pared y Byakuya rozando su cuerpo con el de ella…

Después de unos minutos masturbándose mutuamente… las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraban, sus suspiros y gemidos ahogados por sus bocas cada vez desvelaban más la llegada al clímax… Separaron sus bocas respirando fuertemente y Byakuya hundió su boca en su cuello y empezó a lamerlo…

Marian fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo gimiendo fuertemente y repetidamente el nombre de su amado, seguido con unos pocos segundos de diferencia por los fuertes gemidos y suspiros de Byakuya… susurrando el nombre de su diosa…

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron con dulzura, intentando recuperar el aliento… ya que aún respiraban agitadamente… mientras el agua caliente seguía cayendo encima de ellos… Ambos dijeron a la vez:

-¡Eres increíble!.

Se ducharon rápidamente… Byakuya se vistió, mientras Marian se secaba con una toalla.

- Marian me he de ir al escuadrón a trabajar ya... Después nos vemos ¿de acuerdo? Y gracias por otro espectacular momento -dijo Byakuya besándola.

- Marian le dijo: Ha vuelto a ser espectacular mi luz… pero ¡Espera Byakuya! ¿Recuerdas que no tengo ropa? O me la traes o me acercas a mi habitación… yo no recuerdo donde está y si alguien me ve saliendo de tu cuarto…

- ¡Es verdad!, ya no lo recordaba, dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa… pues ponte esto y te acercó a tu cuarto, con mi paso flash…

- Marian se puso un pijama blanco de Byakuya… le iba grande pero al menos iba vestida.

Byakuya la cogió en brazos y en un paso la dejo frente a su cuarto… se despidió y se fue.

Marian aún suspiraba de alegría, recordando toda aquella noche y la madrugada de ese día. Se vistió, con su camiseta de tirantes y su pantalón corto negro, rebuscando en su mochila, encontró su Ipod, que pensaba que lo había perdido, se lo llevó en un bolsillo. Se puso su brazalete, mientras recordaba a sus padres y entristeciéndose un poco y salió a desayunar.

En el comedor encontró a Rukia. Conversaron animadamente y Marian le pidió ayuda a Rukia… necesitaba comprar ropa y aprender todo lo que tenía que saber para la ceremonia, elegir y comprar el vestido, si es que allí se elegía… comprar maquillaje, complementos y aprender a caminar con esos zapatos que llevaban ellos en las ceremonias… y no sabía a dónde ir, como hacerlo y como aprenderlo. Ya quedaba menos de una semana y tenía que hacer todos los preparativos para la boda…

Rukia aceptó ayudarla con una enorme sonrisa… Empezarían esa misma tarde a mirar todo aquello…

Marian pidió en la cocina el desayuno de su futuro esposo, se lo llevaría a la oficina, porque con las prisas seguro que no habría comido nada… mientras esperaba, se sentó un rato en el jardín. Encendió el Ipod y empezó a escuchar música…

Al rato, ya le habían dado el desayuno de Byakuya y ella se dirigió a llevárselo, mientras cantaba bajito, sin darse cuenta casi a punto de llegar al despacho se había parado y estaba bailando animadamente.

Por otro lado, Byakuya que ya llevaba un rato trabajando hizo un descanso, saliendo del despacho, tenía hambre con las prisas no había desayunado… No muy lejos de él vió a Marian bailando… y sonrió, mientras pensaba, mírala que feliz está… ese pensamiento fue interrumpido, quedándose atónito con los movimientos totalmente enloquecedores y sensuales de la cintura y la cadera de Marian. Un calor empezó a recorrerle por dentro… y pensó: estoy enfermo por ella… madre mía solo verla moviéndose así… me está volviendo loco…

Con un paso flash se acercó a ella, la rodeó por la cintura, quitándole los cascos de sus orejas, y le susurró:

- ¿Quieres matarme de locura y deseo por ti Marian o qué?

Marian se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Byakuya. - Deja de moverte así o me dará un infarto, princesa…

- Lo… lo siento, no pretendía nada de eso, simplemente me dejé llevar por la música y sin darme cuenta estaba bailando.

-¿Que música Marian?, yo no oigo nada.

- A Marian se le escapó una pequeña risita… Y seguidamente le explicó que la música salía del Ipod, un aparato humano que permite guardar muchas canciones dentro y poder escucharla en cualquier momento, tiene un cargador que se enchufa a la luz o a un ordenador, pero aquí no tengo el cargador así que cuando la batería se acabe no podré volver a escucharlo...

- Byakuya la miraba sorprendido, sin entender muy bien todo, un aparato podía hacer eso.

Marian le puso los cascos a Byakuya, el se quedó boquiabierto, ahora lo entendía… que aparato más curioso -pensó Byakuya. Esta es una de las canciones que más me gustan, es de Carlos Baute y se llama "Amarte bien", en el mundo de los humanos ahora era bastante nueva, es muy movida y siempre que la escucho me anima mucho.

- Sí, que es alegre y la letra es bonita -dijo Byakuya.

- Te traje el desayuno cariño, que seguro que no desayunaste.

- ¡Oh que bien!, tenía bastante hambre…

- ¿Nos sentamos juntos mientras desayunas? -dijo Marian.

- Por supuesto cariño.

Una vez se sentaron, mientras Byakuya comía, Marian dijo:

- Oye mi luz… quería preguntarte, si en nuestra boda, podría llevar este brazalete… es que es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres y para mí sería como si estuviesen conmigo en ese día tan especial para nosotros… dijo con un tono algo triste y nostálgico…

- Claro princesa… póntelo, -dijo Byakuya pasando uno de sus brazos por su espalda, para reconfortarla…

Marian se lo agradeció… y le dijo:

- Soy inmensamente feliz pero echo tanto de menos a mi familia… ni siquiera pude despedirme… dijo cayendo algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas y abrazó a Byakuya fuertemente.

Byakuya sintió mucha tristeza al ver el rostro de Marian llorando… lo siento mucho cariño… susurró Byakuya.

Cuando Marian se desahogó, se limpió las lágrimas y dijo:

-He de ser fuerte y seguir hacia adelante. Seré muy feliz aquí contigo, y con Rukia, Renji, Ukitake-taicho y Unohana-taicho… y con más gente que conoceré.

Byakuya la miró orgullosa de ella… la entereza y fuerza que Marian demostraba.

- Marian le dijo intentando poner una enorme sonrisa: ¡te amaré toda mi vida mi capitán!.

- Y yo a ti, mi princesa.

Pasado un rato Marian le explicó que había pedido ayuda a Rukia para comprar todo que hacía falta para la boda, y para aprender sus costumbres y los modales necesarios para la ceremónia. Le preguntó a Byakuya donde podía comprar algo de ropa humana, y si podía llevar un vestido como los que llevaban los humanos para la fiesta que se hacía después de la ceremónia y el convite… ya que para bailar y disfrutar con los amigos estaría más cómoda…

Byakuya le sonrió, y acabó aceptando que Marian llevase un vestido tipo humano para la fiesta de después… estaba contento de que su hermana la estuviese ayudando… y respecto a la compra de ropa… solo se le ocurría usar un gigai con aspecto diferente para que Marian pudiese ir al mundo humano sin ser reconocida… Marian se alegro mucho, y le pidió que Rukia y él la acompañasen a su ciudad, cuando tuviese que ir a comprar… y así le podía enseñar donde ella había vivido, la playa, la ciudad… Byakuya, después de pensarlo un poco afirmó con la cabeza… Marian se agarró a su cuello sonriendo, lo beso efusivamente y le dió las gracias.

Marian, le preguntó con algo de inquietud en su voz, si había algún sitio dónde ella pudiera presentar sus respetos a su difunta esposa… Byakuya quedó sorprendido por sus palabras… nadie excepto él visitaba el altar de Hisana… pero sus palabras le parecieron muy nobles y llenas de respeto hacia él y la memoria de Hisana. Al fin dijo:

- Está bien, te acompañaré…

- Gracias por permitirme visitarla Byakuya…

Byakuya la llevó delante del altar, lo abrió y encendió el incienso.

Marian dijo:

- Ohhhh era muy hermosa, su rostro es dulce, transmite cálidez, serenidad, amabilidad y tranquilidad.

- Sí lo era… suspiró, y un pequeño aire de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro, pensando para sí mismo como Marian podía ver todas aquellas virtudes de Hisana, solo a través de una fotografía.

Marian acarició el rostro de Byakuya suavemente… y le dijo:

- Aquí estoy si necesitas un hombro en el cual llorar, aquí estoy si quieres hablar, aquí tienes mi corazón si quieres refugiarte en él; tienes mi mano por si caes y no consigues o puedes levantarte y tienes mi corazón que late con fuerza por ti… no estás solo… no lo olvides…

- Byakuya tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas, por las palabras de apoyo y amor de Marian, que nunca antes había recibido a ese nivel.

Colocó sus manos en el corazón y habló mirando la fotografía de Hisana y dijo:

_"Hola señorita Hisana, mi nombre es Marian… y estoy aquí porque quería mostrarle mis respetos y agradecerle toda la felicidad y el amor que le dió a Byakuya… Deseo que allí donde esté… podamos seguir cuidando, protegiendo y amando a Byakuya durante toda su vida… entre las dos seguro, que podremos hacerle muy feliz… Gracias de todo corazón señorita Hisana"_ -cuando acabó se inclinó hacía su fotografía como muestra de respeto.

Byakuya estaba apoyado en la pared exterior, dejando algo de privacidad a Marian… aunque había oído todas y cada una de las palabras de Marian… escapándose finas lágrimas de sus ojos grises por la felicidad y admiración que sentía por Marian… su futura esposa era buena, amable, respetuosa, fuerte… era perfecta y se preocupaba tanto, porque él y todos estuviesen bien y feliz…

Cuando Marian acabó, cerró el altar, salió de la habitación y fue abrazada fuertemente por Byakuya, que le susurraba:

- Gracias Marian por ser tan increíble, por preocuparte por mí y por amarme tanto.

Marian sorprendida por su abrazo, le dijo:

-Gracias a ti por existir, por no dejar que me sienta sola, por estar ahí, por quererme y respetarme… colocó sus labios tiernamente en los suyos susurrándole:

-¡Te quiero mi vida, con toda mi alma!, le besó dulcemente y con sus dedos secó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Byakuya contestó:

- Acariciaste mi corazón, y me robaste el alma y la vida… sin ti no podría seguir viviendo, Marian…

Se quedaron así un rato, abrazados, cuando Marian la abrazaba se sentía reconfortado, y amado… incluso a pesar de ser un capitán shinigami y ser un gran guerrero… sentía que su corazón estaba protegido por el de Marian.

_Otro encuentro lemon entre esta pareja... uohhhhhhhhhh. Que bonito momento cuando Marian le habla a Hisana... Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos/as por leer! Saludossss!_


	18. Chapter 18 Preparativos para la boda

Capitulo 18 Preparativos para la boda

Los siguientes días fueron algo estresados para Marian, la prueba del kimono de boda, y aún se tenía que comprar el último vestido algo más corto que quería llevar para la fiesta, sus costumbres, que hacer en cada momento en la ceremonia, lo de los tres vasitos de sake, y por último aprender a caminar con esos zapatos típicos de allí…

Uno de los días, Rukia le agarraba las manos mientras caminaba con esos zapatos tan sumamente incómodos y extraños… apareció Byakuya de la nada aguantándose una pequeña risita por ver a Marian practicando. Rukia soltó sus manos sin darse cuenta, para reñir a Byakuya por reírse. Marian empezó a desequilibrarse, llamando a Rukia para que la ayudara, iba a caerse… pero Byakuya la agarró por la cintura evitando que se cayera al suelo.

- Bya-ku-ya… gra… gracias dijo totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada.

- De nada mi princesa… dijo sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Rukia… no conseguiré aguantarme y caminar nunca con esto… aún me caeré en la ceremónia…

Rukia y Byakuya la animaron, verás como todo saldrá bien.

- ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿quién será el padrino y la madrina de la boda? Así al menos, agarrada del brazo del padrino, no me caeré… Mi padre estaría tan feliz de llevarme de su brazo… dijo con un aire de nostálgia…

Byakuya y Rukia asintieron con algo de tristeza…

Byakuya dijo con una sonrisa:

- Sí a Marian le parece bien…mmm… ella podría ir del brazo de Ukitake-taicho, y yo…

- Byakuya, tú de Rukia, que es miembro de tu familia… -dijo sonriendo Marian y Unohana-taicho y Renji podrían ir detrás, con los anillos.

- Sí, me parece bien… dijo Byakuya.

Rukia salataba de alegría abrazando a Marian y abrazando un poco menos efusivamente a su nii-sama, diciendo: Será un honor para mí…

- Pues deberíamos hacer una cena, para comunicárselo y saber si aceptan, ¿no cariño? -dijo Marian.

A Byakuya le pareció buena idea. Cenarían los seis juntos esa noche.

Cenaron animadamente, Byakuya y Marian les pidieron si aceptaban que Ukitake-taicho fuera quien acompañará a Marian, Unohana y Renji llevaran los anillos, y Rukia iría de acompañante con Byakuya.

Todos aceptaron brindando, estaban muy felices por la joven pareja. Byakuya y Marian se miraban y sonreían de felicidad.

Cando todos se fueron, Byakuya y Marian se quedaron sentados mirando las estrellas… el ambiente era muy agradable. Marian estaba entre las piernas de Byakuya, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Byakuya, él la rodeaba con los brazos, y Marian le dijo:

- Soy tan feliz y afortunada de estar a tu lado, mi luz… podría quedarme dormida entre tus brazos, daría lo que fuera por poder parar el tiempo ahora mismo…

Byakuya sonrió, hundió su cara en el cuello y le susurró:

- Princesa, tú eres todo lo que deseaba y soñaba tener a mi lado… tú… mueves mi mundo Marian.

- ¡Oh Byakuya! eso fue muy, muy hermoso… si supieras cuanto te amo, y como late fuertemente mi corazón por ti…

- Cariño, lo sé… porque yo siento lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, Marian estaba nerviosa y feliz porque visitaría su ciudad de nuevo con Byakuya y Rukia.

Rápidamente se vistió, y salió a desayunar. Byakuya ya estaba allí, lo saludó dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Pronto apareció Rukia, que aún algo dormida, dijo:

- Buenos días nii-sama, buenos días Marian.

Buenos días dijeron los dos a la vez… mirándose con una sonrisa por haberlo dicho al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Durmieron bien? -preguntó Rukia.

- Más o menos, echaba de menos a alguien -dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a Marian.

Marian se sonrojo y contestó devolviendo la mirada a Byakuya:

-Yo regular, también eché de menos algo… y estaba tan nerviosa por volver a ver mi ciudad… que me costó dormirme… es que… no estaba relajada.

Rukia simplemente los miró, no entendía nada, y esas miraditas entre ellos, como si fuese una competición la desconcertaba bastante… Así que simplemente asintió.

Después de desayunar, se pusieron en camino metiéndose en su gigai… y escucharon a Marian quejarse, cuando al llegar a la ciudad, se reflejó en el cristal de un escaparate:

- ¡Ostras!, me siento disfrazada, soy totalmente otra persona…

- Byakuya le recordó, que como era su ciudad, podrían reconocerla si fuese con la apariencia normal; por eso para evitar problemas, tenía que llevar uno diferente.

- Marian suspiró y asintió.

Las próximas horas, las dedicaron a comprar ropa a Marian, cosas de invierno, de verano, vestidos, zapatos, bolsos, ropa deportiva, pantalones, chaquetas, camisetas, ropa interior, maquillaje, cremas y complementos… Byakuya estaba agotado de caminar, excepto Rukia y Marian que paseaban alegremente mirando tiendas y escaparates… y Rukia iba diciendo a Marian si le quedaba bien o no la ropa que se probaba…

Descansaron un poco tomando algo en una terraza… Byakuya se quedó allí un rato más, mientras Rukia y Marian fueron a comprar el vestido, los zapatos y los complementos que necesitaría para la fiesta de su boda… encontraron uno precioso, de color azul eléctrico, con gran parte de su espalda al descubierto en forma de V, con un escote no exageradamente pronunciado, por encima de las rodillas y bastante ajustado a su cuerpo…A Rukia le pareció precioso y creía que sería perfecto para la fiesta, se compró unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja, unas medias con ligero, un bolso de color negro; y unos pendientes, un collar y una pulsera del mismo color que el vestido. Después Marian, quiso ir a comprar algo más de ropa interior, pero esta vez, la quería atrevida, sexy y sensual… para sorprender a Byakuya alguna vez.

Se volvieron a reunir con él, y se dirigieron a dejar todas las compras en el hotel… así podrían ir a visitar lugares, sin ir cargados…

Pasado un rato, se pusieron en marcha, Marian les enseño la playa, las ramblas, el dojo donde entrenaba, donde trabajaba, donde estudió, alguna que otra obra de arquitectura… y por último, se dirigieron a ver el bloque de pisos altísimo, en el que ella vivía… lo que Marian no esperaba era que mientras caminaban hacía su portería salieran por esa puerta, sus padres, su hermano y su cuñada con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, una cara llena de dolor y tristeza…

Marian paró de caminar en seco… Byakuya y Rukia, que se giraron a mirar el por qué se había parado, la vieron con la cabeza agachada, empezando a llorar e intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

Byakuya se le acercó, Marian estaba temblando ligeramente y apretando fuertemente su mano contra la suya, a la vez que lloraba y temblaba ligeramente… se abrazó a Byakuya con fuerza y empezó a llorar de forma descontrolada hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho… Ni Rukia, ni Byakuya entendían que le había pasado, aunque volviendo a mirar a esas cuatro personas que habían salido, de la que era su portería, podían imaginárselo…

- Cariño, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te ocurre? -dijo Byakuya acariciando su cabeza y abrazándola…

- Marian ¿necesitas algo? -dijo Rukia, con una mirada de no saber que decir o qué decir…

- Lo… lo siento… lo siento mucho Byakuya, Rukia… prometí ser fuerte, seguir adelante y no llorar más a no ser que fuese por felicidad… pero es que… es que… cuando he visto a mi familia por esa puerta… no pude… no pude superarlo… no pude evitar llorar… lo siento mucho… de verdad… -dijo con mucha tristeza y dolor mientras lloraba.

Byakuya y Rukia volvieron a mirar a las cuatro personas que pasaban cerca de ellos y les miraban como preguntándose, por que lloraba tan desconsoladamente esa chica… y realmente todos tenían cara de dolor, de tristeza y de haber perdido una parte muy importante en sus vidas…

Suspiraron con tristeza, entendiendo el dolor que debía sentir Marian…

Byakuya abrazó fuertemente a Marian, y le dijo:

- Tranquila cariño, no tienes que disculparte… no tienes que pedir perdón, es normal, aún ha pasado muy poco tiempo… será mejor que nos vayamos ya al hotel, si quieres…

- Sí, por favor… pero no me dejéis sola, por favor… no desaparezcáis de mi vida… sois lo único que me queda…

- Nadie va a irse a ninguna parte, ahora somos parte de tu familia… y no vas a estar sola nunca más… -dijo Byakuya.

- Estaremos contigo Marian… -dijo Rukia.

- Gracias…gracias a los dos.

Se fueron al hotel… Marian después de un par de horas de lágrimas, recuerdos y dolor cayó dormida de agotamiento… Byakuya y Rukia la dejaron durmiendo y bajaron a comer algo… Ambos prácticamente no hablaron en toda la cena solo pensaban en todo lo que Marian debía sentir y lo duro que había tenido que ser volver a ver a su familia, de la cual ni siquiera pudo despedirse, antes de morir… y no poder decirles ni explicarles nada de lo que le había pasado…

Volvieron a las habitaciones, Byakuya le dio las buenas noches a Rukia, y él se dirigió a ver como estaba Marian… la encontró abrazando fuertemente a la almohada, con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar… Byakuya acarició su rostro, y Marian se despertó. Byakuya le dijo:

- Estas más calmada cariño… te sientes más desahogada… aquí estoy yo también para ti… si me necesitas, al igual que tú me dijiste que lo estabas para mí…

- Gracias…a ti y a Rukia, por todo vida. Por favor… no te vayas, duerme esta noche conmigo… necesito que me abraces, con solo eso me siento amada, protegida, cuidada y no me siento sola… por favor… no te vayas…

Byakuya afirmó en un susurro… fue a buscar su pijama y ropa para cambiarse al día siguiente a su habitación. Se puso el pijama, entró en la cama y la abrazó por la espalda… y le susurró:

- Estoy aquí contigo mi princesa y haré todo lo que pueda para te sientas bien.

- Gracias vida… gracias de todo corazón por alumbrar mi vida y mi camino de nuevo con tu cálida luz. Te quiero.

- De nada cariño. Aishiteru.

Marian durmió toda la noche, rodeada por los brazos de Byakuya… estaba tranquila, se sentía protegida… Ella fue la primera en despertar, se giró lentamente aunque con algo de dificultad por el brazo de Byakuya que rodeaba su cintura. Allí se quedó mirando el rostro de Byakuya, tan relajado, tan hermoso, y tan perfecto… le abrazó con su fino brazo y inclinándose un poco le beso tiernamente…

Byakuya abrió los ojos lentamente…

- Buenos días mi razón de ser -dijo Marian dulcemente.

- Buenos días mi princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? -dijo Byakuya con voz tranquila y dulce.

- Bien, gracias a ti, que proteges mi corazón y me haces ver lo afortunada que soy al tenerte a mi lado…

Byakuya sonrió y la miró con felicidad en sus ojos por las palabras que acababa de decirle, y le susurró:

- Soy yo quién debería estar agradecido, por mostrarme que no he perdido los sentimientos, por devolverme la felicidad y por darme una nueva oportunidad de amar…

Byakuya se incorporó un poco y la besó dulcemente, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, ambos se demostraron todo lo que sentían por el otro con ese beso…

Se ducharon, se vistieron, y bajaron a desayunar con Rukia. Marian la abrazó fuertemente, con mucho cariño y le agradeció su compañía y el apoyo recibido el día anterior… Desayunaron tranquilos, recogieron todas las compras y se dispusieron a volver a la Sociedad de Almas… no sin antes girarse, para mirar su ciudad y diciendo bajito, dijo:

- Jamás os olvidaré, siempre os llevaré en mi corazón… papá, mamá, tete, cuñada y el resto de familia y amigos que tenía aquí… Ser fuertes como lo intentaré ser yo… y sobretodo vivir mucho tiempo más…

_Ohhhh que lástima me ha dado cuando Marian vuelve a ver a su familia... pobrecita que mal lo ha de pasar... Gracias por leer! o olviden reviews por favor!_


	19. Chapter 19 La boda

Capitulo 19 La boda

Los dos días siguientes, fueron para ultimar detalles, como acabar de decidir el peinado, las últimas pruebas del vestido…

Marian estaba muy nerviosa, el día de la boda ya había llegado. Rukia y Unohana estaban muy emocionadas. La ayudaron a ponerse el kimono, era de color lila, con pequeñas flores de cerezo dibujadas, el obi era de color rosáceo como las flores del kimono. Llevaba unos pendientes y una gargantilla muy fina y elegante. Por supuesto no podía faltar su brazalete que era el único recuerdo de su familia; apenas iba maquillada, se veía muy natural. En el cabello, llevaba un recogido alto para estilizar su rostro, con pequeños bucles cayendo por encima de sus mejillas…

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Rukia y Unohana preguntaron:

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?.

- Soy Renji, ¿puedo pasar?.

- Claro -dijo Marian.

- Allí fuera…. tienes un hombre… nerviosísimo Marian… dijo Renji, hablando entrecortadamente al ver lo hermosa que estaba Marian.

-¿Cómo estoy Renji? -preguntó Marian.

- Marian estás… estás preciosa… cuando te vea Byakuya… le va a dar algo, -dijo Renji.

- ¿Tú crees? -dijo Marian muy sonrojada…

- Por supuesto, que estás preciosa Marian. ¡Qué feliz estoy por vosotros dos! -dijo Rukia.

- Yo estoy super feliz, aunque tengo algo de envidia sana -dijo Unohana con una gran sonrisa.

Marian salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, caminando con cuidado por esos zapatos. Ukitake-taicho la estaba esperando para acompañarla al templo… le ofreció su brazo y Marian alegremente lo aceptó. Ukitake le dijo con una enorme sonrisa:

- Estás preciosa Marian… cuando te vea Byakuya…

- Marian le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba nerviosa pero inmensamente feliz.

Byakuya fue acompaño al templo por Rukia, que miraba a su nii-sama con gran felicidad. Esperaron allí.

Marian pasado unos minutos, apareció del brazo de Ukitake y detrás de ellos se iban Unohana y Renji con los anillos.

Estaba todo el Seiretei, los ancianos del clan Kuchiki, el capitán general Yamamoto, los capitanes y los tenientes de los trece escuadrones… y todos los invitados de las familias nobles. Todos comentaban lo hermosa que estaba la novia... y lo bonito que era su kimono.

Byakuya tragó saliva, estaba muy nervioso. Cuando vió aparecer a Marian, se quedó anonadado, estaba impresionante, estaba extremadamente hermosa... Ukitake-taicho le felicitó, y dejó a Marian a su lado. Ambos se miraron. Byakuya besó la mejilla de Marian y le susurró:

- Estás más que preciosa, mi princesa.

- Tú estás impresionante, mi capitán.

La ceremonia, transcurrió correctamente, bebieron los tres sakes, se pusieron los anillos que Unohana y Renji les dieron, y una vez casados se besaron apasionadamente.

Todos gritaban: ¡viva los novios!.

Marian se abrazó al brazo, de su ya marido… los dos estaban muy felices, alegres y recibían muchísimas felicitaciones por parte de los invitados.

Marian pidió la palabra al acabar la ceremonia. Byakuya la miraba asombrado, ¿qué quería hacer? -se preguntó a sí mismo.

Ella quería leerle a su ya marido, un poema. Todos los invitados la miraron y guardaron silencio mientras Marian sacaba una hoja de papel y empezaba a recitarlo:

_Poema de: __Alain (con algún que otro cambio)_

_Me enamore de ti, por tu corazón,  
porque él sabe que te amo y que te quiero._

_Me enamore de ti, por tu experiencia,  
porque a pesar de mi corta edad,  
sabes rellenar los huecos que la vida me ha puesto,  
y eso en realidad me emociona._

_Me enamore de ti, por los cautivos besos,  
por abrazar la vida a cada noche, a cada día._

_Me enamore de ti, por tu forma de ser, por cuidarme y protegerme cada día. _

_Me enamore de ti, porque tu corazón, toco con suavidad el mío… me lo robaste, para ahora formar parte del tuyo._

_Es verdad me enamore de ti, por eso te entrego mi vida, ahora y para siempre..._

_ Te quiero Byakuya. _

_ Gracias por ser la luz que ilumina y guía mi camino ._

Todos los invitados, se pusieron de pie, empezaron a aplaudir, Rukia y Unohana estaban secándose las lágrimas. Ukitake y Renji se habían emocionado… y Byakuya no era una excepción, estaba intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Miró a Marian, la abrazó fuertemente la besó demostrándole todo su amor en ese beso… y le susurró bajito:

- Eres… eres un sueño mi Marian… la mujer que siempre soñé tener a mi lado…

- Marian sonrió, lo abrazó fuerte, y le susurró un te quiero…

Los invitados se fueron al restaurante, dejando algo de privacidad a la pareja, dónde se iba a celebrar el convite.

Más tarde, entró la pareja después de haberse hecho las fotos como recuerdo de su boda.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Marian besó a su marido, y se retiró para ponerse su vestido para la fiesta, se llevó a Rukia para que la ayudase a cambiarse… a la media hora apareció… con su precioso vestido de color azul eléctrico.

Byakuya la miraba de arriba a abajo, totalmente asombrado, estaba preciosa, impresionante con ese vestido, enseñando gran parte de su espalda con esa forma en V, con el escote perfecto, dejaba al descubierto sus firmes piernas tapadas ahora con unas medias finas de color crema… los zapatos eran negros y altos; y aún la estilizaban más… el vestido se le ajustaba al cuerpo perfectamente…

Todos los invitados la miraban boquiabiertos, estaba hermosa, elegante, perfecta…

Byakuya se le acercó, la rodeó por la cintura y le susurró en el oído:

- Mi princesa, estás impresionante… tendré que esforzarme mucho para no secuestrarte durante la fiesta y hacerte mía… mi diosa…

Marian totalmente sonrojada, le dijo:

- Esta noche, tengo una sorpresa que espero que te guste no, lo siguiente, mi capitán… -dijo besándolo y sin que nadie la viera lamió y mordió el labio inferior de Byakya suavemente…

Byakuya tuvo que reprimir un suave gemido, que hubiera salido de su garganta si no hubiesen estado rodeados por todos los invitados.

Bailaron juntos esa noche casi durante toda la fiesta, y después bailaron con otros invitados… Marian se divertía muchísimo, bailaba animadamente con Rukia, Yachiru, Unohana, Renji, Ukitake, Hisagi, Kira… entre muchos otros. Todos los invitados se divertían muchísimo.

Byakuya optó por descansar un poco mientras hablaba animadamente con otros invitados… sin dejar de mirar lo bien que lucía y lo feliz que se veía a Marian… no dejaba de sonreír, de reír y de disfrutar…

Al cabo de un rato Marian se acercó a Byakuya lentamente, el movimiento de su cuerpo al caminar… era tan sumamente sensual… toda ella era perfecta, cada movimiento de sus piernas era elegante, la curvatura de su cintura y de sus caderas le provocaban tener que tragar saliva y controlar sus instintos devoradores… simplemente estaba impresionante…

Marian rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le dijo:

- Te amo cariño, más que a nada en el mundo.

- Y yo te amo a ti, más que a mí mismo -dijo Byakuya.

- ¿Bailamos juntos mi capitán?.

- Por supuesto mi princesa.

Bailaron juntos las últimas canciones de su boda, mientras se abrazaban y se besaban.

La fiesta terminó, todos los invitados agradecieron a la pareja el haber sido invitados, se lo habían pasado estupendamente mientras se marchaban.

Pronto se quedaron solos y ambos se fueron abrazados, hacía la mansión…

___Ohhhhhhhhhh ya se han casado al fin... que bonito... ahora les espera la noche de bodas...jejeje_


	20. Chapter 20 La noche de bodas

Capitulo 20 La noche de bodas

Marian fue la primera en entrar a la habitación de matrimonio, ahora que ya estaban casados, esa iba a ser la habitación de ella y Byakuya. Era preciosa, acogedora, con una enorme cama en medio, había dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama y en cada una de ellas había dos jarrones con diferentes flores, entre ella rosas rojas. La habitación olía ha incienso de rosas… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió los brazos de Byakuya cogiéndola por la cintura… hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello y susurrándole:

-Hueles tan bien mi diosa… tenía tantas ganas de tenerte a solas otra vez… entre mis brazos…

- Yo también tenía ganas de sentir tu piel rozando la mía de nuevo… te deseo y te amo con locura, mi capitán…

Marian se giró, acarició su mejilla suavemente y le besó tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cabello y su cabeza. Marian abrió ligeramente su boca y Byakuya adentró su lengua en la boca de ella…provocando suaves gemidos de los dos, volviendo el beso cada vez más apasionado… pronto estaban agitados y respiraban aceleradamente por ese deseo y esa pasión que tanto extrañaban desde su último encuentro.

Byakuya la aprisionó contra la pared…empezó a acariciar su cuerpo por encima del vestido… mientras hundía su boca en su cuello y lo lamía, mordía y lo besaba apasionadamente, Marian estiraba su cuello hacía atrás, dejándole más espacio para indagar, mientras suspiraba y gemía acaloradamente…pronto encontró la cremallera de su vestido y empezó a bajarla, lentamente… Marian mientras tanto intentaba entre gemidos quitarle la ropa a Byakuya…

Él fue bajando con su lengua por el hombro de Marian, besó su escote, el vestido cayó al suelo, revelando su hermoso cuerpo de nuevo… Byakuya se separó un poco de ella para admirarla… esta vez aún estaba más irresistible… estaba tan atractiva, tan sumamente sensual y excitante…

Marian llevaba, un ligero de color negro, con unas medias negras hasta la mitad de los muslos, un culotte negro de encaje con flores fucsias y rosas por el borde de la prenda y el sostén era igual… totalmente transparente…aún llevaba los zapatos de tacón puestos…

- ¿Te gusta mi sorpresa mi capitán? -dijo Marian con mirada pícara y traviesa.

- ¿Qué si me gusta? Marian me estás enloqueciendo de nuevo -dijo con una mirada llena de deseo.

Marian con suavidad, le tiró encima de la cama, dejando a Byakuya sorprendido. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró a Marian bailando -de la misma forma que la vió en el jardín aquel día que iba a llevarle el desayuno-, movía con suavidad su cintura y su cadera en círculos, movimientos totalmente insinuantes, excitantes, atrevidos y sensuales… peró su mirada llena de deseo, se accentuó aún más cuando vió como las manos de Marian soltaban su cabello del recogido, cayendo su larga melena rizada por su espalda y sus hombros, y repasaba su cuerpo con sus mismas manos, pasando por sus pechos, su cintura, sus caderas… gimiendo suavemente…

Byakuya no aguantaba más, tenía que hacerla suya, y sentir él en su propio cuerpo esos movimientos tan provocativos y sensuales… la agarró y la aprisionó de nuevo contra la pared… Marian continuaba bailando bajando y subiendo por la pared de forma sumamente enloquecedora… La bestía dentro de Byakuya estaba rugiendo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue ella, quien se puso delante de él y le aprisionó contra la pared, ella se giró y empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de él con el suyo… Bajaba y subía restregando su cuerpo, su trasero por el cuerpo de él…

A Byakuya le estaba costando seguir aguantando esos movimientos, rozándose contra él… la agarró de nuevo la llevó a la cama, se puso encima de ella y le susurró:

- Ya basta o moriré Marian… no sigas martirizándome de esa manera… por favor…

- Era mi sorpresa, mi capitán -dijo Marian.

Byakuya volvió a acariciar ese hermoso cuerpo, volvió a besarla con pasión, hundió de nuevo su boca en su cuello y lo lamió desesperadamente… prosiguió su camino llegando a su escote, desabrochó su sostén y lo deslizó por sus hombros, hasta que se lo quitó completamente… colocó su boca en uno de sus pechos lamiéndolo ferozmente, mientras la otra mano acariciaba su cuerpo y la colocaba en su otro pecho presionándolo con suavidad…

Byakuya sonreía victoriosamente al escuchar los gemidos de Marian…

Seguidamente una de las manos de Byakuya acarició su cuerpo y fue deslizándola hacía la parte íntima de Marian, empezó a acariciar su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior… Marian soltó varios gemidos y suspiros. Byakuya prosiguió metiendo su mano por debajo de la ropa interior de Marian y lo acarició suavemente, ya estaba algo humedecido y empezó a acariciar lenta y rápidamente su clítoris… mientras Marian gritaba su nombre con una voz llena de lujuria y pasión…

Byakuya adentró uno de sus dedos en esa zona tan húmeda y resbaladiza, después adentró otro dedo más… moviéndolos hacía dentro y hacia fuera, para hacerlo luego en círculos… Marian volvió a gemir fuertemente arqueando su cintura susurrando: - Bya-ku-ya, Bya-ku-ya…

Byakuya le quitó con suavidad el culotte, le abrió un poco las piernas, y continuó con las caricias en su clítoris y los movimientos con sus dedos… Marian sentía que ya no podía sentir más placer… pero se dió cuenta que estaba equivocaba, cuando Byakuya colocó su boca y su lengua en su intimidad… y empezó a mover su lengua… cuando sacaba sus dedos de ella, entraba su lengua en ella… pronto empezó a acelerar sus movimientos y a lamer aún más apasionadamente la intimidad de Marian… Marian ya estaba llegando a su clímax… le agarró la cabeza y gritando dijo:

- No te detengas… Byakuya… por favor… sigue… así… mmm... mmm. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron varios gemidos de Marian llegando al orgasmo… cada vez más fuertes y agitados… suspiraba entrecortadamente, mientras continuaba gimiendo y agarrando con una de sus manos la cabeza de Byakuya presionándola suavemente contra su intimidad y la otra agarrando las sábanas desesperadamente. Byakuya seguía lamiéndola, mientras devoraba y tragaba los fluidos de su diosa mientras escuchaba ese cántico de gemidos y suspiros que salían de boca, de su Marian… tan sumamente agradables e indescriptibles.

Byakuya levantó la mirada, y vió el rostro de su diosa totalmente enrojecido y con una mirada de pasión y deseo… y la volvió a besar adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella apasionadamente.

Marian se incorporó lentamente con respiración agitada… le agarró de los hombros, le estiró en la cama y se colocó encima de él, mirándolo con una lujuria mayor a como normalmente le miraba. Cogió su miembro con suavidad y lo introdujo dentro de ella… Byakuya y Marian gimieron salvajemente… ella empezó a moverse, susurrándole:

- Ahora es mi turno, y voy a llevarte al mismo cielo al que tú me acabad de llevar… y no pienso dejar de darte placer hasta que supliques que pare de dártelo, mi capitán shinigami…

Marian proseguía con el movimiento de sus caderas de arriba abajo, y adelante y atrás, se inclinó un poco hacía atrás y continuó moviéndose… Baykuya estaba totalmente hipnotizado por esos movimientos de cintura y cadera de su diosa… cada vez gemía más fuerte… la agarró por la cintura, acariciaba sus pechos, los lamía, y los mordía y pellizcaba suavemente, mientras que gemía y rugía por el placer que le estaba dando su diosa… se besaron con pasión, Marian le mordió y le lamió el labio inferior durante un rato de manera continuada, Byakuya gemía fuertemente y devoraba de manera más feroz su boca, su cuello y sus pechos...

Marian paró suavemente su movimiento, lo estiró de nuevo -ya que estaba algo incorporado atendiendo sus pechos- y bajó restregando su cuerpo por el de él, llegando a su miembro… lo besó y lo lamió con suavidad de abajo a arriba… haciendo gemir fuertemente a Byakuya, empezó a morder, lamer y acariciar con una de sus manos sus testículos… Byakuya volvió a gemir agitadamente, ella volvió a lamer aún más apasionadamente su miembro, saliendo suspiros de la boca de Marian. Movía su lengua en círculos por su punta y volvía a bajar lamiendo cada parte de su miembro… la mano libre empezó a mover suavemente su miembro de arriba abajo mientras ella seguía lamiéndolo… Byakuya suspiraba y rugía fuertemente.

Pronto Marian adentró su miembro en su boca mientras seguía jugando con su lengua y moviendo su mano… haciendo estremecer a Byakuya, gemir aún más fuerte y salvajemente, y retorcerse en la cama de placer… Marian aceleró un poco sus movimientos con su lengua, su boca y sus manos, luego los volvía a hacer lentos, para luego volver a hacerlos rápido …

Byakuya empezaba a respirar más aceleradamente y con gemidos más continuados y cada vez más fuertes, dejando ver que estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo y que ya no podía seguir reprimiéndolo por más tiempo… mientras apoyaba su mano con suavidad en la cabeza de Marian acompañando el movimiento de su boca, le susurró:

- Marian… mi diosa… mmm… me estás… volviendo… loco… mmm… no te detengas princesa… por favor…

Marian estaba feliz de hacer sentir tanto placer y de tener ese pequeño control en su capitán…

Continuó acelerando más y más sus movimientos, hasta que en unos movimientos más de su boca y lengua, hicieron estallar a Byakuya en su boca; gimiendo y suspirando continuamente y fuertemente… Marian desaceleró a poco a poco sus movimientos para seguir deleitándose con esos gemidos de placer que le recitaba su capitán… y que aún continuaban saliendo de él… mientras bebía el dulce néctar expulsado por su miembro…

Marian sacó lentamente su boca liberando su miembro… miró a Byakuya quien estaba enrojecido, aún respirando con agitación y entrecortadamente, por ese acto de placer absoluto de su diosa… Marian volvió a subir, restregándose por su cuerpo sonriendo, y le beso dulcemente… quedándose encima de él…

Se abrazaron dulcemente, se besaron y se confesaron lo maravilloso e increíble que había sido todo lo que se habían hecho, el uno al otro:

- Byakuya provocas que salga en mí el deseo de devorarte y de hacerte mío con desesperación una y otra vez… -dijo Marian sensualmente, acariciando el torso desnudo de Byakuya.

- Marian me descontrolas, me enloqueces gravemente solo con sentir tu piel rozando la mía, solo con ver los movimientos de tu cintura y de tus caderas, con sentir tus labios sobre los míos… eres maravillosa mi diosa… haces que mi bestia interior ruja con ansia una y otra vez por hacerte mía…

Pasados unos segundos:

- Hagámoslo de nuevo -dijeron los dos a la vez mirándose de nuevo con esa sonrisa pícara y traviesa…

Volvieron a hacer el amor...

Byakuya sostuvo las manos de Marian entrelazadas con las suyas, hacía arriba con una de sus manos, mientras la devoraba a besos y lametones en su cuello, boca, pechos…

Marian le susurró:

- Me encanta ese control que solo tú ejerces sobre mí… ahora me siento tan indefensa y a la vez tan segura… Bya-ku-ya -dijo soltando un gemido… al sentir la mano de Byakuya acariciando su intimidad…

- A mí, me gusta saber, que solo tú haces que mi alma y mi cuerpo se descontrole y me perturbe, me haces llegar más allá del cielo con el placer que solo tú sabes darme; solo tú provocas que esta bestia dentro de mí ruja feroz y desesperadamente por hacerte mía.

- Mmm... mmm -gimió Byakuya al sentir que una de las manos de Marian se había liberado y acariciaba con suavidad su entrepierna una y otra vez…

Marian y Byakuya se taparon mutuamente los gemidos de ambos, besándose y adentrando sus lenguas en la boca del otro, jugando por conseguir el control de ese beso lleno de pasión.

Marian cogió el control de nuevo, colocándose encima de él, dándole la espalda, rozando sus intimidades suavemente… dejando escapar fuertes gemidos de ambas bocas… Marian se tumbó encima de él -su espalda estaba encima del torso desnudo de Byakuya- Byakuya adentró su miembro en ella, y ambos gimieron de nuevo…

Marian se agarró al cabezal de la cama, abrió sus piernas para ayudarla a moverse y empezó el movimiento de sus caderas… Byakuya gemía agitadamente, jamás había probado esa postura y había que decir que le estaba encantando.

Byakuya apartó su cabello, y lamió su cuello ferozmente, con una de sus manos masajeaba y acariciaba sus pechos, su vientre y sus caderas, y la otra fue recorriendo la silueta de Marian hasta llegar a su intimidad, allí empezó a estimular y acariciar su clítoris rápida y lentamente haciendo estremecer y gemir fuertemente a Marian… Byakuya ayudaba con su propio movimiento de caderas, ambos estaban totalmente acompasados y encajados…

Ambos gemían desesperadamente, cada vez respiraban más rápido y gemían más fuertemente, cada vez estaban más cercanos al orgasmo… Marian aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas y Byakuya aceleró sus caricias en sus pechos, los besos, mordiscos y lametones apasionados en su cuello y el movimiento de la mano que estimulaba el clítoris de Marian.

Marian giró la cabeza y le susurró:

- Bésame mi capitán… te lo ruego… -y gimió de nuevo.

- Como ordenes mi diosa… -dijo Byakuya acatando la petición de Marian, besándola apasionadamente e introduciendo su lengua en su boca, jugando con la suya.

En breve, ambos gritaron fuertemente el nombre del otro… gritos ahogados por ese beso tan apasionado… sin que sus movimientos pararan… empezaron a gemir continuamente y cada vez más fuerte, respirando agitadamente… sus gemidos escapaban de entre sus bocas… fundiéndose en ese placer que los elevaba más allá del cielo… los gemidos de ambos duraron unos segundos más, recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos…

Ambos respiraban entrecortada y agitadamente… Marian se puso a su lado, y dedicó a Byakuya una enorme sonrisa y un cálido abrazo… totalmente correspondido.

Byakuya le dijo aún respirando con dificultad:

- Marian… eres más que increíble, magnífica… eres cien por cien amor y pasión… eres mi Afrodita (_Diosa del amor y la belleza_ )… eres mi diosa... serás mía para siempre, jamás permitiré que te alejes de mí…

- Tú me provocas ser así… mi capitán… eres mi Apolo (_Dios_ _de la luz y el Sol_) por toda la calidez y pasión que posees, y eres mi Morfeo (_Dios de los sueños_) por qué haces que mis sueños se hagan realidad… al haberte encontrado… y estate tranquilo… no tengo ninguna intención de irme a ningún lado sin ti… eres el hombre de mi vida y el gran amor de mi vida…

Se abrazaron y se besaron dulcemente, eran completamente felices y así, abrazados cayeron dormidos profundamente totalmente agotados por ese maravilloso e inolvidable día. El día que se hicieron marido y mujer…

Susurrando entre sueños ambos dijeron:

- Te quiero mi capitán...

- Aishiteru mi diosa…

_OHHHHHH U**U ... espero os haya gustado, quizá no es tan romántico como las otras veces... pero me gusta como ha quedado de salvaje... jejje. Gracias por leer! No olviden reviews, expliquénme si les guto o si hay algo que pueda mejorar! Gracias!_


	21. Chapter 21 Un bebé

Capitulo 21 Un bebé

Byakuya y Marian ya llevaban casados medio año… y cada día eran más felices que el día anterior…

Byakuya estaba preocupado porque Marian llevaba un tiempo que no se encontraba muy bien… se sentía cansada, vomitaba, y sentía el cuerpo algo extraño y hinchado. Además Byakuya sentía crecer cada día más el reiatsu de su esposa, cada día era más fuerte.

Los poderes de Marian procedían de su brazalete… pero desde que no se encontraba bien, su reiatsu aún era más poderoso, desbordante pero a la vez descontrolado y demasiado variable…

Por suerte Marian, había aprendido después de muchas horas de entrenamiento con Byakuya, Renji, Senbonzakura y Rukia a controlar y utilizar sus poderes… ahora Marian sabía que aparecían por querer proteger y ayudar a la gente que amaba y quería…

Al final, Byakuya después de mucho pensarlo, decidió llevarla a ver a Unohana, para ver qué era lo que le podía estar pasando a su esposa.

Unohana la examinó exhaustivamente. La cara de Byakuya, al lado de su esposa era de preocupación… aunque Marian creía saber que era lo que le pasaba, por los síntomas que tenía, y dijo:

- Cariño… estate tranquilo… yo creo… por los síntomas que tengo… que… yo estoy embarazada Byakuya… dijo sonriendo a su esposo.

- ¿Qué?¿Embarazada? -eh… eh…eso sería maravilloso Marian… -dijo con una enorme sonrisa… pero ¿cómo lo sabes? Si Unohana aún esta examinándote…

- No es que haya estado embarazada antes ni mucho menos pero por lo que me contaban mis amigas en el mundo de los vivos, que estaban embarazadas, los síntomas que tengo son los mismos…

Unohana acabó el reconocimiento… y les dijo felizmente:

- Felicidades, Marian tiene razón… ¡van a ser papas!

Byakuya y Marian se miraron con mucha felicidad en sus rostros y ambos colocaron la mano en su vientre.

- Byakuya vamos a ser papas! -dijo Marian con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

-Siiii Marian! -dijo reprimiendo las lágrimas por la feliz noticia.

Unohana le dijo que estaba de tres meses, y que aún era pronto para saber el sexo del bebé, pero que el embarazado estaba bien… y les explico que ese reiatsu descontrolado que sentían, era el del bebé, que por lo que parecía iba a ser muy fuerte y con una gran cantidad de reiatsu…

- Va a ser tan fuerte, poderoso y honorable como su padre -dijo Marian acariciando su vientre y mirando a Byakuya con una sonrisa.

Byakuya se había quedado sonrojado y le dijo:

- Y va a ser dulce, cariñoso, bueno e increíble como su madre -dijo Byakuya, besando suavemente a su esposa.

- Gracias mi amor -dijo Marian sonrojada.

Después de que Unohana les diera unos cuantos consejos más se fueron a dar la noticia a Rukia, Ukitake-taicho, Renji… y a muchos otros que iban encontrándose de camino a la mansión… Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y felices por la pareja y Rukia no hacía más que saltar y explicárselo a todo el mundo… iba a ser tía… La joven pareja, celebró una fiesta para todo el Seireitei para celebrarlo por todo lo alto…

Pasado un tiempo más, Marian cada vez iba cogiendo más peso, y más a menudo tenía que sentarse a descansar por el peso de la barriga y el dolor de piernas y pies…

Los meses pasaron, fueron de nuevo a ver a Unohana, quién después de volver a examinarla, les dijo:

- Enhorabuena vais a tener un niño y seguro que será precioso!

- Un niño Byakuya! - seguro que será tan guapo como su padre… -dijo Marian tocándose de nuevo la barriga, sonriendo.

Byakuya sonrojado por las palabras de su esposa… contestó con alegría:

- Sí Marian! Será nuestro pequeño Kuchiki, princesa!

- Soy tan feliz mi luz…

- Y yo mi princesa…

- Ahora tendrán que pensar un nombre para el bebé -dijo Unohana, sonriendo.

- Ya sé, cómo me gustaría llamarle, si a Byakuya le parece bien… -dijo Marian.

Byakuya la miraba sorprendido, y dijo:

- ¿Que nombre has pensado Marian?.

- Bueno… había pensado en que podríamos llamarle… Ginrei… como recuerdo a tú abuelo, Byakuya.

- Byakuya estaba atónito por lo que había oído… y cayeron de sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas…

Marian que lo vió le dijo:

- No tiene por que llamarse así… si a ti no te parece bien Byakuya, sólo lo dije por que se cuán importante era tu abuelo para ti… pero… por favor… no… no… llores… me duele mucho verte llorar. Lo siento… Byakuya… perdóname… añadió Marian dejando caer abundantes lágrimas de sus ojos, por hacer sentir mal a su esposo…

Byakuya la miró, volviendo al mundo real y allí la vió llorando… entonces recordó las palabras que Marian habían estado diciendo mientras él estaba en shock… y dijo:

- Lo siento cariño… no… no llores, me encantaría que le llamásemos así… es solo que no me lo esperaba… y me quedé algo sorprendido… perdóname princesa…

- Sí ¿te parece bien de verdad?, si no podemos escoger otro…

- No, me parece perfecto ese… Ginrei Kuchiki… como mi abuelo… eres maravillosa Marian… piensas en todo…

- Bueno, sabía que tú querías y apreciabas mucho a tu abuelo… para mí es una forma de seguir recordando a la gente que te ha cuidado, protegido y querido… además yo al no ser de aquí… tampoco podría elegir un nombre, que fuese considerado normal en la Sociedad de Almas. Aunque si tuviésemos una niña más adelante, me gustaría llamarla Vaitiare , aunque no sé si sonaría muy extraño aquí…

- Dijiste ¿Vai… qué? -dijo Byakuya, al no poder recordarlo…

- Vaitiare, es un nombre hawaiano, y significa "Flor de mar"… me parece un nombre precioso, sobre todo cuando sabes el significado, ¿no os parece? -pregunto Marian.

- Vaitiare… sí, me gusta mucho Marian -dijo Byakuya sonriendo y el significado es muy bonito… además sí más adelante tenemos una niña… como será igual de hermosa que la madre… ese nombre será perfecto.

Marian muy sonrojada dijo:

- Tú… flores de cerezo por tu ataque con la espada… y cuando tengamos una niña Flor de Mar… que bonito… y nuestro pequeñín Ginrei.

- Mmm… es cierto… pues entonces decidido… el bebé se llamará Ginrei y si más adelante tenemos una niña se llamará Vaitiare… -dijo Byakuya sonriendo.

A Unohana le parecieron muy adecuados los dos nombres que habían elegido…

Llegaron a la mansión y se reunieron con Rukia, Renji y Ukitake-taicho para decirles que iban a tener un niño… todos se alegraron y cenaron en la mansión…

Rukia y los demás le preguntaron a Marian si podían tocar su barriga… y ella aceptó con una sonrisa…

Rukia fue la primera en colocar su mano en la barriga de Marian, y notaba como se movía… y dijo en voz alta:

- Es alucinante Marian, nii-sama! Está moviéndose un poco!

- A ver a ver -dijo Renji colocando su mano en el vientre de Marian… ¿un poco? pero si da patadas, y que fuerza tiene el tío!, dijo riendo.

Ukitake fue el último, se emocionó mucho al notar al pequeño dentro moverse, ya que él no había querido tener pequeños por si heredaban su misma enfermedad… y dijo:

- Tiene un enorme reiatsu, este pequeño será muy poderoso y fuerte!

Byakuya y Marian dijeron a la vez con una enorme sonrisa:

- ¡Eso fue lo mismo que nos dijo Unohana!

Después de un par de horas de celebración, los invitados se fueron. Marian y Byakuya se fueron a dormir…

Una vez en la cama, Byakuya abrazaba y acariciaba el vientre de Marian diciendo:

- Hola, mi pequeño Kuchiki, seguro que se está muy bien ahí dentro ¿verdad Ginrei? decía mientras sonreía.

- Cariño… me encanta ver que estás igual de feliz e ilusionado que yo con nuestro principito, y me alegra mucho que le vayamos a poner el nombre de tu abuelo… seguro que él estaría muy feliz, ¿no crees?

- ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz Marian? Sí un hijo, es una bendición, es lo que cualquier pareja desearía… seguro que mi abuelo, allá dónde esté se alegra de que hayamos escogido su nombre, para nuestro hijo… Te quiero mucho Marian!

- Y yo a ti mi capitán! -dijo Marian besando a su marido.

Los meses pasaron con rapidez, Marian podía dar a luz en cualquier momento, por suerte había llevado un estupendo embarazo. Byakuya se despidió de ella con un beso, para ir a una reunión de capitanes con el General Yamamoto, para tratar unos asuntos sin importancia… Marian se quedó con Rukia charlando un rato, ya que Byakuya no quería dejarla sola por si llegaba el momento…

Marian fue a levantarse para irse al baño, pero al levantarse se sintió muy mojada, un charco se hizo en el suelo, en pocos segundos, y un fuerte dolor en el vientre, la hizo abrazar con sus brazos la barriga…

Rukia se asustó , se le acercó a Marian y le dijo:

- Es… estás bien Marian?.

- No, Rukia el pequeño ya viene… ahhhh gritó de dolor por las contracciones Marian, avisa por favor a Byakuya y Unohana… ahhh.

Se sentó de nuevo como pudo y empezó a respirar, como Unohana le había explicado.

- Sí, tranquila ¿vale?, iré a buscarlos, enseguida regreso.

Byakuya en medio de la reunión, sintió como el reiatsu de su esposa crecía con fuerza descontroladamente y exageradamente variable… el reiatsu era diferente a las otras veces… estaba preocupado, y si algo no estaba bien en su Marian…

Llegó Rukia, disculpándose por interrumpir la reunión de capitanes, y les dijo:

- Byakuya, Unohana… Marian… Marian está de parto.

- ¿Qué?, disculpénme, peró he de ir con mi esposa capitán general…

- Por supuesto Kuckiki-taicho vaya, vaya -dijo el capitán general Yamamoto.

- Capitán general yo también he de ir -dijo Unohana.

- Vayan tranquilos. Después iremos a ver como están y a conocer al pequeño.

Byakuya, Rukia y Unohana se fueron rápidamente hacía la mansión… Antes de entrar, escucharon a Marian chillar. Byakuya entró rápidamente y se puso a su lado, le cogió la mano y acarició su rostro, totalmente enrojecido y con dolor y le dijo:

- Tranquila princesa, ya estamos aquí cariño, todo irá bien.

Unohana empezó a examinarla, por el tiempo entre contracciones, y como noto al bebé cuando entró su mano en la intimidad de Marian, ella estaba a punto de dar a luz. Pidió a Byakuya que los sirvientes trajeran todo lo que les habían pedido que tuvieran para cuando llegara el momento, él asintió.

Rukia salió del cuarto, y espero en el jardín, encontrándose con Renji que acababa de aparecer al escuchar los chillidos de Marian… y preguntó:

- ¿Qué le pasa a Marian, Rukia?

- Marian está de parto, Renji.

- Ah… esperemos que todo vaya bien… y podamos ver al pequeño pronto.

- Sí, seguro que todo irá bien.

Byakuya estaba super nervioso. Llegó Isane para ayudar. Unohana empezó a decirle a Marian que empujará fuerte, para ayudar a salir al bebé. Ya llevaban varias horas de partó y aún el pequeño no salía.

- Byakuya! -chillaba de dolor Marian cuando empujaba, todo lo que podía.

- Muy bien princesa, lo estás haciendo muy bien… verás como en poco tiempo el pequeño Ginrei estará con nosotros.

- Sí, pero es que duele… ahhh… -dijo Marian mientras volvía a empujar.

Byakuya sentía la fuerza que tenía Marian por como apretaba su mano… debía de estar pasándolo mal; con la mano que tenía libre, Byakuya secaba el sudor de Marian con un pañuelo.

Byakuya pensaba en la fortaleza que tenían que tener las mujeres, por pasar todo ese dolor, para poder traer al mundo un bebé, y en lo maravilloso e increíble que era el cuerpo femenino que era capaz de crear vida dentro de ella…

Al cabo de bastantes horas más, Unohana le dijo:

- Marian ya está aquí, ya se ve su cabecita… un poco más y estamos…

- Venga cariño un último esfuerzo más y ya le tendremos aquí, princesa.

- Sí -dijo Marian con lágrimas en sus ojos por el esfuerzo y dolor.

En los últimos esfuerzos de Marian, salió la cabecita del bebé, y Unohana lo sacó con suavidad. Marian y Byakuya empezaron a escuchar el llanto del bebé.

- Muy bien princesa! Lo hiciste muy bien -dijo Byakuya besándola suavemente en la frente.

- Unohana… quiero verlo, por favor… -dijo Marian con un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

- Por supuesto pareja, es precioso -dijo colocándoselo encima de ella.

- Es precioso Byakuya -dijo Marian con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

- Es hermoso Marian, nuestro pequeño Kuchiki -dijo llorando de alegría.

Unohana, le dió el pequeño a Isane para que lo limpiara, lo pesara y le hiciera todas las pruebas necesarias para ver si el bebé estaba bien. Después le pidió a Byakuya que saliera de ese cuarto, para que pudieran asear a Marian y que ella pudiera descansar un poco.

Cada vez había más gente en el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki, esperando a que apareciera la pareja con el bebé y que les pudieran decir si todo había ido bien. Rukia estaba muy emocionada, y aún más cuando escuchó el llanto del bebé.

Dentro Marian, ya estaba aseada y descansaba tumbada en una cama, esperando a que trajesen al bebé ya con todas las pruebas hechas. Byakuya estaba a su lado, le acariciaba el cabello, y le dijo:

- Mi princesa, te quiero, te quiero muchísimo… soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Yo también lo soy, mi vida.

En ese momento, Unohana sonriendo, entró con el bebé en brazos… aquí lo teneís, está muy sano y perfectamente bien, y tiene un reiatsu enorme.

- No podía ser de otra manera, con todo lo que me ha llegado a cuidar, y a alimentar bien, Byakuya -dijo Marian dedicando una gran sonrisa a su esposo.

Marian se incorporó con la ayuda de Byakuya, para cogerlo. Una vez tuvo a su hijo en brazos, a Marian se le escaparon una lágrimas de ilusión y felicidad… y dijo besando la cabecita del pequeño:

- Ohhh… nuestro pequeño Ginrei, eres precioso, todo coloradito, con una pequeña nariz y el poco pelo que tenía era oscuro como el de su padre. Byakuya cogió su manita, con la suya… y dijo:

- Que pequeñito es, y que bonito…

- Es tan bonito como su padre -dijo Marian besando a su esposo. Toma cógelo Byakuya…

- Y es hermoso como su madre, -dijo cogiendo al bebé, besándolo y acariciando sus bracitos y su cabeza-, que bien hueles Ginrei -dijo Byakuya muy emocionado.

Al rato Marian, dió de comer al bebé. Mientras Byakuya los miraba con gran felicidad en su rostro.

Todos los shinigamis, esperaron pacientemente en el jardín, al cabo de un par de horas… la pareja salió con el bebé en brazos. Byakuya dijo:

- Gracias por esperar y por preocuparos… todo a salido bien, esta sano y es precioso.

Todos gritaron: -Felicidades pareja!

Rukia y Renji se acercaron, Rukia tocaba las manitas del pequeño y Renji con algo de vergüenza toco su brazo…

- Que suave es... -dijeron los dos a la vez sonriendo.

Todos los capitanes y tenientes se acercaron a verlo, a tocarlo o besarlo… Se acercó el capitán general Yamamoto y dijo mientras acariciaba su cabecita:

- Felicitaciones, es muy bonito, Byakuya y Marian.

- Gracias capitán general, ¿quiere cogerlo? -dijo Marian.

- Bueno… no creo que deba o sepa…

- No pasará nada, no se preocupe… nos haría ilusión si usted lo cogiese.

- Ohh…ohhh… -dijo mientras Marian lo colocaba en sus brazos. Será muy poderoso Kuchiki-taicho, tendrás que entrenarlo bien cuando sea mayor, es muy guapo.

- Por supuesto capitán general, pero cuando sea más mayor.

Marian sonreía.

- ¿Y cómo se llama? -preguntó el capitán general Yamamoto.

- Hemos decidido que se llamará Ginrei Kuckiki como mi abuelo, se le ocurrió a Marian -dijo Byakuya.

- Ohhh un nombre muy adecuado para este pequeño, tan poderoso como toda la familia del clan Kuchiki -dijo el capitán general Yamamoto. Byakuya y Marian sonrienron de felicidad.

Después Marian, dejo coger el pequeño a Ukitake-taicho, quien estaba muy emocionado de tener en brazos al pequeño Kuchiki; después lo cogió Renji con mucha tímidez y miedo por si se le caía el pequeño, pero le gusto ver como el pequeño estaba tranquilo. Luego lo cogió Rukia quién no dejaba de decir:

-Hola Ginrei soy tu tía, Rukia; no te olvides eh? Yo te cuidaré y te querré muchísimo.

Marian le dijo a Byakuya:

- Cariño puedes cuidar de el bebé un poco, voy a estirarme un rato, estoy muy cansada y me duelen los puntos. Sí llorase, traémelo que entonces le daré de mamar.

- Claro princesa, ves y descansa, yo me ocuparé del pequeño Ginrei.

- Hasta después mi luz -dijo besándole.

Byakuya entró a la mansión, ya todos se habían marchado, se sentó en el sofá con el pequeño en brazos, no dejaba de mirarlo, puso su dedo en la manita del pequeño y él lo agarró con fuerza. Byakuya le susurró sonriendo:

- Que fuerza tienes ya, ¿eh pequeño?

Pasaron varias semanas, Marian estaba recuperándose bien, ella estaba dando de mamar al bebé en la cama, con Byakuya a su lado. Y Marian de repente dijo:

- Byakuya mira, está abriendo los ojitos.

- ¿Eh? A ver… ohhhhh.

Los dos sonrieron alegremente.

Al rato, ella vistió al pequeño y se lo llevó con su cunita al jardín, después de desayunar. A media mañana, cuando Byakuya volvió del despacho encontró a Marian apunto de empezar a tocar una canción con la guitarra y dispuesto a cantarla, para el bebé. Byakuya se sentó a su lado para escucharla.

Se títula "Peinas el aire" y es de La Caja de Pandora.

_Si supieras cuántas veces he soñado_  
_dibujando en mi cabeza, dándole forma a mis sueños,_  
_la ilusión se me llevaba como a un niño_  
_de pensar que te quedaba dentro tan poquito tiempo_

_y llegaste al fin cuando asomaba el alba,_  
_y fue la más bonita madrugada_

_Peinas el aire con tu aroma de bebé_  
_que a medida que pasaba el tiempo deseábamos tener_  
_las noches se iluminan solo con poder llegarte a ver_  
_sonreírle a nuestras vidas siempre en cada amanecer_

_Al instante de la espera fueron siglos_  
_no acababan mis poemas, que difícil fue dormir_  
_andabas en mi cabeza, alterando mi desorden_  
_te alojabas en mi alma, rozando mis emociones_

_y llegaste al fin con tu carita de angel,_  
_no olvidaré lo que sentí al abrazarte_

_peinas el aire con tu aroma de bebe_  
_que hasta las flores tienen envidia del olor que da tu piel_  
_haces que el cielo de la noche se ilumine si te ve_  
_ofreciendo una sonrisa a las estrellas que te vieron nacer_

_aún recuerdo las preguntas que me hacían aquel tiempo_  
_si eran claros tus ojitos que color tenías de pelo_

_Peinas el aire con tu aroma de bebé_  
_que a medida que pasaba el tiempo deseabamos tener_  
_las noches se iluminan solo con poder llegarte a ver_  
_ofreciendo una sonrisa a las estrellas que te vieron nacer._

- Mi princesa, es preciosa esa canción.

- Sí lo es mi luz, siempre pensé que el día que tuviera un hijo se la cantaría y tocaría con la guitarra. Es preciosa…

_Aquí tenéis el penúltimo capitulo... que bonito que hayan tenido un bebé...espero os haya gustado! Saludos!_


	22. Chapter 22 Una gran familia

Capitulo 22 Una gran familia

Las semanas pasaron, y Marian le tenía una sorpresa a Byakuya para esa noche…

Byakuya llegó al dormitorio, y le esperaba una sensual Marian en la cama, con un conjunto de ropa interior de color rojo pasión, totalmente de encaje y tranparente.

Byakuya se quedó boquiabierto y atinó a decir:

- Marian… que… a caso… ya podemos…

Marian dijo:

- Así es, ya estoy recuperada, y ya he pasado la cuarentena… así que según Unohana… ya podemos tener relaciones… te anhelo y te deseo tanto mi capitán… que solo quiero hacer el amor contigo una y otra vez durante toda la noche… así que… ven aquí y hazme el amor ahora mismo mi capitán shinigami.

- Como ordenes mi diosa… estás preciosa e increíble como siempre… yo también he extrañado tanto sentirte… -dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Byakuya acarició el cuerpo de su esposa, y la beso apasionadamente… Marian adentró su lengua en la boca de él, dejando escapar gemidos de ambos por esa intrusión…

- Ohh Byakuya… extrañaba tanto tus carícias, tu piel… te amo tanto mi capitán… gimió de nuevo cuando Byakuya empezo a lamer y a besar su cuello apasionadamente…

Marian acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de Byakuya suavemente.

Byakuya bajo su boca por su escote, desabrocho el sostén. Se lo quitó suavemente y colocó su boca en uno de sus pechos, lamiéndolo con pasión, provocando gemidos de los dos, mientras masajeaba y apretaba suavemente el otro pecho…

- Bya-ku-ya -gimió Marian de nuevo, arqueando levemente su espalda… no me hagas esperar más… te lo suplico… hazlo ahora… quiero sentirte de nuevo dentro de mí… dijo Marian, mientras ella acariciaba su miembro con una de sus manos, y empezaba a masturbarlo con suavidad…

Byakuya gimió por lo que su diosa le estaba haciendo, él empezo a bajar su mano por el cuerpo de Marian acariciándolo, y colocó una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa interior de Marian, y empezó a acariciar su intimidad y a frotar sus dedos por su clítoris… en la habitación solo se oían más y más gemidos entrecortados, suspiros cada vez más acelerados y algún que otro grito, por ese maravilloso y anhelado placer que estaban dándose el uno al otro…

- Ohh mi princesa… esto es tan maravilloso… como añoraba sentirte, tenerte entre mis brazos, y sentir de nuevo todo esto…

- Yo también lo extrañaba mi capitán, hazlo ya… por favor… te necesito -dijo gimiendo fuertemente de nuevo…

Byakuya cumplió los deseos de sus esposa. Paró sus caricias en la intimidad de Marian, le quitó la prenda de ropa interior con suavidad pero a la vez con ansia… se acomodó suavemente entre sus piernas y con una embestida entró dentro de ella, ambos gimieron descontroladamente. Byakuya empezó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando cada movimiento que hacía, provocando que Marian arqueara la espalda de placer… ya estaban muy excitados y casi en el clímax debido a todo el placer que se habían estado dando préviamente. Byakuya aceleró sus movimientos, hundiendo su boca y su lengua en el cuello de ella, Marian acariciaba y arañaba suavemente la espalda de su capitán, subió sus largas piernas hasta la cintura de su esposo, facilitando así, el que Byakuya pudiese profundizar aún más…

Pronto empezó el cántico agitado de gemidos, que salían de sus bocas, gemidos totalmente apasionados, ansiados y entrecortados, que casi rozaban gritos de placer deseperados.

Byakuya salió de ella con suavidad cuando Marian soltó sus piernas de su cintura.

Byakuya la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, respirando aún entrecortadamente y le dijo:

- Marian me enloqueces tanto… me haces sentir tan maravillosamente bien, y soy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado….

- Tú eres increíble Byakuya, me haces enloquecer de pasión, de deseo, de amor… eres todo lo que siempre soñé.

- Jamás podría vivir sin ti, mi princesa… ya no podría… todo contigo es maravilloso… no sé como pude pasar tanto tiempo sin encontrarte… te amo mi diosa…

Marian se emocionó con las palabras de su esposo… y le dijo:

- Cariño eres… lo mejor que me ha pasado… no se dónde habías estado durante parte de mi vida… pero lo mejor que me ha podido pasar a sido encontrarte y estar contigo… por que te amo más que a mí misma…

Los dos se besaron dulcemente y se durmieron abrazados.

Ambos disfrutaban cada minuto que podían con su hijo, tenía el pelo de color oscuro como su padre y los ojos de su madre. A Rukia, su tía, le encantaba jugar con el pequeño. Con los meses que fueron pasando, Ginrei ya no era tan bebé… y la prueba era que un día, en una fiesta, con la presencia de Byakuya, Ukitake, Unohana, Renji, y algunos más como el capitán general Yamamoto, Hisagi, Yachiru, Kira, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Yoruichi, Kyoraku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Nemo, Momo y los demás… Marian tenía entre sus piernas al pequeño, que intentaba desde hacía días ponerse de pie. Ese día lo consiguió, se puso de pie balanceándose al no tener equilibrio, y empezó a caminar.

Marian dijo:

- Byakuya!, el pequeño Ginrei, está caminando, jajaja.

Byakuya giró la cabeza rápidamente, al igual que todos en la fiesta, y allí lo vió, con su pequeño cuerpecito aguantando sus piernas, caminando lentamente… y dijo mientras se acercaba sonriendo:

- Muy bien Ginrei!, tan pequeño y tan pronto quieres crecer?… dijo cogiéndolo en brazos y abrazándolo cuando el pequeño se canso de aguantarse de pie y se había sentado en el suelo.

Tres años pasaron, dejando ver a una ya no tan pequeña familia Kuchiki.

Marian y Byakuya después de Ginrei, habían tenido mellizos, la niña era igual a su madre, y el niño igual a su padre, los dos eran preciosos. Decidieron que la niña se llamaría Vaitiare tal y como habían dicho que se llamaría si tenían una niña, cuando tuvieron a Ginrei. Al niño decidieron llamarlo Ukitake; en honor a Ukitake-taicho, gran amigo y profesor de kendo en la niñez de Byakuya.

Estaban en el jardín Byakuya, Marian; Ginrei que ya tenía tres años, y Vaitiare y Ukitake que tenían 1 año y medio. Marian estaba embarazada de nuevo y según Unohana iba a ser una niña…

Marian acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño mientras colocaba su oreja en la barriga de su madre, le encantaba intentar escuchar algo… La pequeña Vaitiare abrazaba a su padre, era tan cariñosa como su madre y él tenía que reconocer que su pequeña era su ojito derecho. El pequeño Ukitake caminaba todo lo rápido que podía sonriendo, al ver como su tía Rukia se acercaba a ellos.

- Hola mis pequeños sobrinos, hola Marian, hola nii-sama -dijo Rukia sonriendo y cogiendo al pequeño Ukitake en brazos.

- Hola Rukia -dijeron Byakuya y Marian devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Como llevas el embarazo? -preguntó Rukia a Marian.

- Bien, se porta muy bien la pequeña aquí dentro…

- Me alegro mucho Marian… Bueno os dejo que voy a ir a ver a Ukitake-taicho. Adiós.

- De acuerdo Rukia. Hasta pronto -dijo Byakuya.

- Adiós Rukia -dijo Marian.

La pareja se quedó allí en el jardín… riendo y jugando con sus hijos…

Marian y Byakuya siempre habían deseado tener una gran familia, con muchos niños, y realmente esa gran mansión antes vacía y solitaria, ahora estaba llena de amor, alegría, risas y compañía…

Ambos no podían desear nada más, se tenían el uno al otro, tres maravillosos hijos, y esperando al cuarto… y quien sabe si en su futuro tendrían más.

De lo que no quedaba ninguna duda era de que el destino había unido a Marian y Byakuya… se amaban totalmente, en cuerpo y alma y se sentían la pareja más feliz y afortunada de todo el Seireitei…

_**FIN**_

___Bueno aquí os dejo el último capitulo, con el último encuentro lemon... espero que les haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias a todos/as por leer! Saludos! Y nos veremos pronto cuando escriba un nuevo fic!_


End file.
